One for the Other
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: En U.A hay una gran variedad de estudiantes. Curso de héroes, Estudio generales, etc. Sin embargo, para Toshinori Yagi el más particular es el único Quirkless de la academia: izuku Midoriya. Siendo el estudiante estrella quien sabe a qué viene, lo importante es que como Quirkless de nacimiento deben estar uno para el otro ¿cierto? Pairing: Young!Toshinori Yagi/All Might x Izuku M.
1. One for All?

S _i el mundo es una tormenta, haré el mío el más bello arcoíris... Aun si es una mentira_

 **1 - One for All?**

Entró a U.A; tiene dos amigos geniales; tiene una maestra genial; su recién obtenido Quirk es genial; tiene buenas notas y es de los primeros del colegio general; su futuro como héroe brilla tanto como una gigante blanca... Toshinori Yagi puede considerarse uno de los hombres más felices de la tierra si hacemos cuenta de lo anteriormente dicho. El mismo no cabe ni se cree tan suertudo para poseer todo lo que tiene. Es irreal y por ello agradece y vive cada segundo por ello.

Desde que Nana le heredó el One for All su vida a ido en subida, no solo hablemos de la entrada al mayor colegio de Héroes, sino que también ve tan cercano -no lo es, pero él en su optimismo lo percibe de ese modo-, su futuro como héroe donde todos podrán sonreír porque habrá alguien que los salvará. Ah~ la piel se le pone de gallina de solo pensarlo, que alegría tan más grande y satisfactoria. Claro, para llegar a ese punto debe enfocarse en sus estudios y no crean que no lo hace.

Considerando que no es un seso viviente capaz de aprender todo a la primera es cuestión de sangre, sudor y quemarse las pocas neuronas que tiene. Se podría decir que es de los que más se esfuerza por estar nivelado en el Ranking del salón. Ser noveno en los exámenes escritos es todo un logro en lo que a él respecta. Luego tenemos al número uno en ese terreno, uno de sus mejores amigos: Aizawa Shouta. Él parece tener lo de aprobar en la sangre, a un lado también está la pesadumbre que tanto lo caracteriza.

Tosginori aún no se explica cómo es posible que duerma a mitad de clases en una voluminosa bolsa de dormir amarilla y nadie diga nada, o peor aún, que apruebe todo sin haber prestado aparente atención en la clase. Más que un Quirk, eso es brujería. Aizawa es la brillantemente oscura estrella negra del curso de héroes y luego... luego está Hizashi Yamada. No lo mal entiendan, también es su amigo, pero... ¿Como sigue estudiando en U.A con notas tan malas? Es otro de los misterios de la vida.

Aizawa apenas lo aguanta por lo que no le ayuda con clases particulares, no se lo culpa debido a lo inquieto del rubio junto a lo gritón, pero bien que sigue ahí. Ya no recuerda siquiera como llegó a formar parte de esta triada tan particular. Apenas coinciden en nada -mucho menos con Aizawa, un ser de alma tan negra como su ánimo-, y aun así son inseparables, la santa trinidad de 1-A -para dolor y aburrimiento de Aizawa nuevamente-.

Aunque su vida es bella y podría correr por un largo campo florido no todo es tan rosa y es que se le presento una complicación. Es pequeña, pero la siente gigante y es el tema de los nombres. Cuando era un Quirkless no pensó en este detalle y ahora está sacrificando sus últimas celular cerebrales en un intento vano por encontrar un nombre de héroe. Aizawa e Hizashi lo tienen absurdamente fácil, es decir, sus Quirks ayudan en ese proceso creativo: Shouta es _Eraserhead_ , elemental Watson, borra Quirks viendo a la gente; Hizashi es _Present Mic_ porque es literalmente un micrófono viviente; incluso Enji Todoroki -a quien se ganó como rival por... ¿Respirar? -, tiene una pista: _Endavour_ , flamas, infierno... _Endavour_.

Luego está él con su "One for All"... ¿¡Que nombre se puede poner!? ¿¡El mosquetero!? Eso sin contar que no debería dar pista alguna de cuál es su Quirk. Es un puto secreto. Siendo así ¿¡Que hace!? Está a punto de llorar de exasperación porque debe pensar en eso antes de que acabe el próximo semestre pues en ese es que le entregaran la licencia temporal de Héroe. Para esto necesitan un NOMBRE que poner.

—Amargas tu existencia por nada. — comenta Aizawa con voz aburrida, manos en los bolsillos y expresión neutra. Toshinori está a nada de jalar los dos mechones de cabello que enmarcan su rostro.

—Tú ya tienes un nombre. Tu no estas sufriendo lo que yo sí. —lloriquea.

—Ya sabes sus planes, ser un incógnito al mejor estilo de _Daredevil_. Trabaja por la noche, en la penumbra, nadie sabría que los golpeó. —su carcajada siempre acaba amplificada por desgracia. La expresión del pelinegro es irritada y Toshinori sigue en su drama propio.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer...? Necesito un nombre... ¿¡Qué clase de héroe no tiene un nomb-!?

Es el más alto de la clase y casi casi, el más corpulento -no por ello es más raro, tiene una contextura apenas más grande la media en alguien de su edad-, por lo que ser chocado sin que lo muevan ni un centímetro es cosa del día a día. Aparentemente es un muro a mitad del camino de mucha gente. Miró abajo a esa pequeña personita que cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo.

—Lo siento... —dijo amortiguado por su mano tapando su nariz. Esperaba no habérsela roto.

—Tran-tranquilo, Déjame te ayudo—lo tomó de la mano y básicamente lo puso en pie por su cuenta—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Si. No fue nada. Lo siento, es que-

— ¡DEKU DE MIERDA! —el muchacho respingó y chilló.

—Losientometengoqueirnofuemiintenciónchocarcontigoperdónenserio. —y se dio a la fuga cual intimidado y pequeño cervatillo en peligro. Unos segundos después vieron al predador que lo espantó.

—REGRESA AQUÍ TROZO DE MIERDA. —Y un Katsuki Bakugou corrió en la misma dirección...

— ¿Y ese quién era? —Katsuki es un malhumorado y malhablado, pero hasta la fecha no lo había visto perseguir a nadie.

—Izuku Midoriya. Estudios Generales. —responde Aizawa. Toshinori obtuvo una mueca de confusión ¿Por qué él sabe quién es? Casi leyendo la mente del rubio señaló en otra dirección donde por arte de magia -o su Quirk-, estaba el nombrado Izuku... o Deku por alguna razón. A su lado tenia a Uraraka Ochako, Tenya Iila y, por motivos ya quiméricos, a Todoroki Shouto, el primo de Enji.

Con esas amistades tampoco es tan extraño que Aizawa sepa quién es aun en su indiferencia al mundo.

Es un muchacho bajito de ojos gigantes y redondos de color verde. Su cabello también es verdoso y tiene cuatro pecas exactas en cada una de sus mejillas. Su sonrisa es enorme y perfecta: Feliz, llena de ánimo y que sin duda combina con su aspecto de niño bien portado. Haciendo uso de la memoria se giró a Aizawa de nuevo con una nueva interrogante.

— ¿Estudios Generales?

— ¿No creerías que U.A solo tiene el curso de héroes o sí? —por desgracia la expresión de Toshinori delata que sí y al igual que la gran mayoría de tontos seguramente creían que solo existe el curso de héroes.

Excepto Aizawa Shouta que lo tenía por aspiración debido a la naturaleza de su Quirk; y Hizashi que se perdió un día y los vio por casualidad. Se sintió todo un Cristóbal Colón con ese descubrimiento.

—Es para la gran mayoría que no pudo entrar en el curso de Héroes—concluyó en un suspiro. Toshinori a veces es tan tonto que se pregunta cómo lo soporta—. son, literalmente, estudios normales y corrientes, pero se les agrega una especialización y recomendación en actividad policiaca para ayudar a loa héroes.

—Ahh... —ladeó la cabeza un tanto pensativo—. Y si es así... ¿Como conoce a Bakugou?

—Son unos rarísimos amigos de la infancia —alargo la I en un chillido desafinado—. Lo he escuchado llamarlo fracasado y trozo de mierda tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. —se encoge de hombros. Continuando con su caminata pasaron justo al lado de ese grupo tan particular.

—Eres un despistado. No hay quien en 1-A que no conozca a ese... Conejo. —no había otra forma de decirlo, Izuku parecía un conejito pequeño y tembloroso.

—Es que... nombre... —balbucea a modo de excusa con temblores cómicos a vista de Mic. Aizawa bufó y entró al salón donde la mayoría de alumnos ya estaban ahí. Enji, Katsuki, Kirishima, Kaminari y otro montón que daba una flojera bestial solo pensar en sus nombres. Tomó su saco de dormir, listo para usarlo en la clase por venir. Toshinori se sentó y pegó la cara de su mesón. Su nombre de héroe... su nombre de héroe...

—Izuku hizo el mio—giró de manera espeluznante su cuello—. También el de Hizashi, Enji, Uraraka, mí traje, el de Enji... Es un friki, ve a hablar con él y deja de molestar. —advirtió con voz de ultratumba.

Toshinori alzó las manos en son de paz. Así que ellos no pensaron sus nombres... que decepción y él echándoles flores por haberlo logrado. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona es si ayuda en ese tipo de cosas. No es algo precisamente normal. Iría a hablar con él, quizá si ayude con su bloqueo ante una tarea tan imbécil como tener su nombre de héroe antes del final del segundo término aun no iniciado y a cuatro meses de distancia. Cuando entraron Uraraka, Tenya y Shouto puso ver a Izuku caminar junto a un tipo de cabello purpura y disparado en todas direcciones y si no recordaba mal es como una versión púrpura de Aizawa.

Shinsou o algo así. Shouto que ocupa un lugar a su lado lo vio con cierta frialdad para luego redirigir su vista al frente. De más queda decir que quedó confundido por esa acción. Con lo indiferente del chico heterocromático cualquier cosa dirigida directamente a ti es un milagro. Dependiendo de qué tan malo sea sera bueno o malo obtenerlo.

Decidió vaciar su mente de estupideces y enfocarse en la clase.

* * *

Ya podía ver un perfecto atardecer y seguía en la espera de que el verdoso personaje hiciera acto de presencia. Había salido corriendo de clases solo para asegurarse de que no se le escapara. Fue por nada, Izuku no salía y ya iban dos malditas horas en el mismo sitio, contando maripositas que circulan por el mismo sitio que él. Llegó a preguntarse si su Quirk involucra teletransportación y el pecoso ya está en su casa...

No Toshinori, no has perdido dos horas de tu vida esperando, no lo has hecho, huuuhuuuuh.

Antes de gritar de pura frustración escuchó pasos y una voz en murmullo. Como si sus súplicas fueron escuchadas vio salir a Izuku Midoriya. Iba mirando al suelo con la mano en la barbilla murmurando quien sabe qué cosa. Daba un poco de escalofríos y lo peor del caso es que no se detenía ni prestaba atención a su presencia. Lo tomó del brazo y así forzó que detuviera sus murmullos con un sorprendido chillido. Bastante agudo. Mic estaría orgulloso.

—E-eh lo siento... No te vi... otra vez... —su sonrisa nerviosa y cara oscurecida delatan la vergüenza que le da esto—. ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza. Toshinori enrojeció al menos cinco tonos.

¿Como un adolescente de quince años puede ser tan... adorable? Si le dijeran que ese es su Quirk lo creería sin dudar ni un segundo.

—No bueno... —se enderezó—. Soy Toshinori Yagi de la clase 1-A del departamento de héroes y... ¡Ayúdame! —cualquier intento de lucir genial se fue por la borda al tomarlo por los hombros con ojos llorosos y semejantes a los de un perro pidiendo comida a su dueño—. Ya pasó un mes desde que me lo pidieron, pero no tengo idea de que nombre de héroe usar, por favor ayuda. — insistió lloriqueando. Izuku parpadeó con rapidez por lo aturdido que lo dejó.

— ¿Un nombre? ¿Nombre de héroe? —se veía entusiasmado por el pedido. Asintió de manera frenética—. Si puedo ayudarte aunque Necesito ir a mi casa ya... ¿Te importaría venir? —y negó de la misma manera.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio. Toshinori no se preocupaba por otra cosa que no fuera mantenerse pegado a él y que no se perdiera de su vista. No importaba lo tarde que fuera, no tiene a nadie casa, sus padres trabajan mucho. Que se pierda un día no mataría a nadie... Menos cuando implica a un bien a su próxima vida de héroe y a los que salvaría con el nombre que tendrá si cuenta con suerte. Por suerte el ambiente no era incómodo. Iban sentado uno junto al otro en el tren. Este va con apenas una que otra persona de pie

Hizo una expresión disgustada ante algo que ocurría a apenas un par de metros de distancia. Había una chica de pie y arrimada a la puerta del tren, rodeada de manera bastante invasiva por cuatro hombres. No podía escuchar lo que decían por estar susurrando, pero por su expresión y postura la incomodan, aparte de que nadie debería estar tan de cerca de otros. Es apenas una estudiante. Justo cuando pensó en ponerse de pie Izuku se adelantó.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —ofrece con una sonrisa, ella se apresuró en tomar asiento junto a Toshinori e Izuku queda parado frente al rubio.

—Gracias... —murmura ella totalmente apenada. Izuku niega con la cabeza en gesto avergonzado. Toshinori se quedó observando eso y no fue sino hasta que bajaron del tren que pudo preguntar.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

—Todos se dieron cuenta. El problema es que... La gente en general piensa que solo los héroes deben hacer algo, así que ¿Para qué hacerlo ellos? —su expresión disgustada debió causar gracia en el verdoso.

—Es tonto. Cualquiera puede ayudar a otro sin ser un héroe. Tu no estudias para ello y lo hiciste. —el rostro de Izuku se puso totalmente colorado.

—Simplemente me molestó y quise ayudarla un poco. Espero que no la sigan o algo. —comenta decepcionado.

Llegaron a un conjunto de edificios y tras entrar en uno, tomar el ascensor y entrar a la vivienda dieron final al improvisado viaje. La explosión de ADN sorprendió en gran medida a Toshinori. Inko Midoriya heredó básicamente todo de ella a su hijo, incluida la ternura que inspiran de solo mirarlos. Saludó, se presentó y tras tomar un trozo de pastel que ella le "ofreció" -la verdad es que lo entregó y continuó con lo que hacía-, entró en la habitación de Izuku.

—Perdón por las paredes... Me gustan mucho los héroes. —balbucea apenado. Aunque sorprendido, Toshinori observó con admiración el orden perfecto a cada artículo de diferentes héroes pegados en la pared, librero, sábana... ¡Todo! ¡Ese cuarto es un altar!

Ve a Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Pussy Cats, Edgeshot, Midnight... ¡Incluso su maestra está en esas paredes! Que genial.

—Tranquilo. No está nada mal. —asegura con los ojos bailando por todo el lugar. Tomó asiento en el suelo mientras come el trozo de pastel e Izuku saca una especie de compendio de cuadernos... muchísimos de ellos.

—Si quieres un nombre de Héroe no puede ser algo que intimide y debe ser fácil de recordar para todos. Que tenga sentido. Eraserhead, Uravity, Ingenium... O simplemente tu nombre si no te molesta ¿No lo pensaste?

—No quiero que sea mi nombre, —Izuku dejó la pila en el suelo y tomo asiento frente a él—. sino algo que pueda identificar a todos. Quiero... quiero convertirme en un símbolo de paz con el que la gente puede sonreír, que se sienta realmente segura y así no ocurran cosas como las de hoy. Hay muchos héroes, pero ninguno logra motivar a que todos pueden.

Izuku hizo un gesto que lo asemejo con un perrito. Sus ojos grandes no ayudan a no crear esa semejanza. Enrojeció un poco debido a aquel despliegue de honestidad de su parte en cuanto a su sueño. Por lo menos él no se rió sino que parecía tener una idea en mente. De entre la montaña de cuadernos sacó uno y tras unas páginas lo cerro para luego tomar otro y así sin hallar el que es.

—Tu Quirk es... extraño. En un principio era tanto para ti que te rompías los huesos cada vez que lo usabas, estuviste en la enfermería doce veces y tras tres meses ya pudiste controlarlo aunque fuese una porción de poder en menor escala considerando lo que has demostrado antes. Por no decir que ahora al activarlo cuentas con destellos eléctricos amarillos... Agudizas tus sentidos, cada parte de ti cuerpo cuenta con un desarrollo superior. Por lo que he visto también te esmeras mucho en aumentar tu masa muscular por lo que esta debe influir en su uso.

— ¿¡Y COMO SABES TU TODO ESO!?

—Aun no sé el nombre porque jamás lo dices o nadie lo sabe así que-

—Me estás dando un miedo terrible... —admite al coger el cuaderno en manos de Izuku que continúa con sus murmullos particulares.

Ojeó el cuaderno y se sorprendió al hallar anotaciones extensas y detalladas de estudiantes. Halló un apartado completo de Aizawa con sus capacidades, desventajas, sugerencias y diferentes opciones de nombres junto a vestuario añadido a un dibujo del mismo, culminando con el que tiene actualmente. También estaba Hizashi, Uraraka, Tenya y un muy, MUY largo segmento de Katsuki...

Lo extraño es que el diseño de traje es el que usa actualmente ¿Habrá aceptado la sugerencia de Izuku sin quererlo?

Por un momento sufrió un escalofrío pues él también está en ese cuaderno con casi secretos de Estado. Vio a Izuku un instante y luego a la libreta... tomo la libertad de tomar otra y encontró descripciones similares en otros héroes ya profesionales e incluso de héroes internacionales. Por cosas del destino vio a un lado. Bajo la cama hay pesas y demás elementos de ejercicio.

— ¿Por qué... haces estos? —pregunta en voz baja, Izuku por fin interrumpió sus murmullos y desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

—Es como un hobbie. Me gusta hacerlo —responde con la cara caliente. Tenía la impresión de que ahora Toshinori lo creerían un tipo raro, una especie de acosador pues eso parecía—. Los veo un poco cuando entrenan y cosas así...

—Ah... claro... —parpadeó repetidamente. No sabía si calificar esto como genial o terrorífico. Lo único que tiene claro es que... Izuku puede ser peligroso, ver esto revela que su capacidad de análisis es muy desarrollada pues hay muchos que no pueden entender ni la mitad de lo que él ha encontrado con solo ver a la distancia.

—Lo siento si te incomodé.

—No, no, tan solo me tomaste por sorpresa—apresura a decir con la vista clavada en la libreta de número quince. Vio la más alta, esta es la número treinta y siete. Realmente Izuku tiene una gran pasión por esto—. Si te... gustan tanto los héroes, te gusta ayudar ¿Por qué estás en estudios Generales y no el curso de héroes? Con estas anotaciones podrías pelear contra cualquiera sin que te hagan ni un solo rasguño y... —la idea de estudiar ambos en el curso de héroes lo entusiasmó.

—Soy Quirkless. —aquello lo forzó a quedar en silencio.

—Quirkless...

—Si. No tengo un Quirk y aunque quisiera no podría entrar—su sonrisa era extraña, como torcida—. Kacchan lo ha dicho siempre... Soy "Deku". Quería estudiar en U.A y obtuve el mejor resultado del examen escrito así que al menos llegué a Estudios generales. Estoy bien así... Puedo ver cómo se forman, me satisface.

La expresión de Toshinori daba miedo. Él sabe perfectamente lo que siente Deku, la única diferencia entre ambos es que el más bajito no tiene la suerte que él sí. Por un momento había olvidado que siempre habrá algo que cree tristeza... Que de motivos para corrupción e Izuku es un ejemplo claro de ello: Un muchacho que quiere ser héroe, pero es impedido por su estado sin Quirk y así mismo tiene una mente prominente que tanto a favor como en contra es un peligro.

Siente una especie de corazonada por él. Siente que es un héroe real y sincero a pesar de todo, pero... ¿Como ser así si todos, incluso los héroes te dicen inútil por la forma en que naciste? Izuku podía ser frágil, dependería del estímulo para que no sea "forzado" a tomar otro rumbo.

Que su mente se llene de Odio, de rencor...

— ¿al menos lo intentaste? —Izuku negó con la cabeza.

—Shinsou-kun lo hizo. Tiene un Quirk de lo más genial... pero solo aprecian Quirks que son destructivos, explosivos... Aizawa fue recomendado y de otro modo hubiera sido muy complicado que entrara por su Quirk. —aquel detalle no lo había considerado jamás. Quizá porque él tampoco hizo mucho sino hasta último minuto con el maldito Robot 0.

—No necesitas un Quirk para ser un héroe. Todos pueden ser héroes solo deben desearlo y sonreír. —alzó la comisura de sus labios para mostrar una larga sonrisa. Izuku parpadeó y dio una adorable risita que dejó a Toshinori anonadado por unos instantes.

—Supongo que sí... Volviendo al tema... ¿Por qué no _"All Might"_? — Toshinori hizo una especie de puchero por eso, mezclado en confusión —. Es tu objetivo ¿no? Ser un símbolo que de esperanza y que todos crean en sí mismo... All Might. — concluye imitando el gesto de alzar la comisura de sus labios con los dedos.

— All Might... — no suena mal y menos con Izuku diciéndolo.

Debido a que Inko Midoriya es una madre de lo más atenta y de donde salió la ternura de Izuku no pudo negarse a quedarse dormir, ya era muy tarde para cuando terminaron de hablar. Durmió en la cama de Izuku y este en un futón en el suelo...

Al menos así a las cuatro de la mañana tras hablar como pericos sobre héroes, maneras de atacar entre otros temas que los hacían lucir como un par de _Fangirls_ en pleno concierto de sus artistas favoritos. Esto pasó factura al tener que ir al colegio al día siguiente. _Valió la pena_ , piensa al despedirse de Deku que parte con su tan ojeroso e indiferente amigo de Estudios Generales. Apenas entró en su clase, la heroína Midnight preguntó a él y Katsuki si habían -finalmente-, concluido su tarea. Él se levantó frente a todos con el pequeño pizarrón y el nombre en letras grandes.

—Quiero ser un símbolo de paz, el número uno, así que para serlo todos deben apoyarme... Todos pueden. —concluyó con una sonrisa y Midnight aplaudió.

—Muy bien, realmente valió el tiempo extra. Ya puedo imaginarme a la gente hablando del gran _All Might_. Llegar al número uno será la cuestión. —Toshinori asintió aun animado.

Como de costumbre, Katsuki no pudo con su nombre de héroe. Cada cual peor que el anterior y Aizawa aprovechaba estos momentos -igual que los importantes-, para dormir en su gran saco de dormir. Izuku le había mencionado algo de que duerme mucho para descansar los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, su Quirk depende de sus globos oculares y mantenerlos descansados es su mejor técnica. Tiene sentido, pero tal vez solo es un flojo que gusta dormir.

En los siguientes días no mantuvo una conversación propiamente dicha con Midoriya. Lo saludaba al verlo en el pasillo o comedor y poco más. Ha visto a Bakugou -o Kacchan para Izuku-, continuar en sus andadas de gritar cuanto improperio y burla pueda encontrarse en su vocabulario para encoger al chico de pelo verde. No se ha metido en el asunto por el hecho de que no lo entiende y de que si hay más estudiantes de héroes alrededor es porque nada grave pasa.

Pensó que nada grave pasaba con Midoriya Izuku... se equivocó y lo notó cuando este salió de la enfermería con un parche en el ojo, la mejilla y vendas en sus brazos. Es algo así como ver a alguien recién salido de una pelea y ya deben entender que con Izuku la imagen resulta del todo incompatible. No haría daño ni a una atolondrada mosquita.

— ¿Un ataque? ¿En dónde? ¿Que...? —aquella respuesta lo confundió.

—No fue una cosa muy grande. Solo peleé con tres tipos que robaron la tienda junto a mi casa—explica con las manos en la espalda—. También se estaban llevando al niño del dueño para impedir que hicieran nada.

— ¿¡Por qué te metiste en eso!? ¿¡Qué acaso...!?

—Mi único problema fue que tenían más de un arma y ese tipo pesaba ochenta kilos y yo apenas cincuenta. Estoy bien. —asegura con una sonrisa tranquila. Toshinori suspiró un tanto hastiado y sin lograr convencerse de lo dicho al final.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Quieres? Llama a un héroe. Para eso trabajan.

—Tenían a un niño de seis años como rehén. Si podía hacer algo debía hacerlo. —replica con necedad.

—Izuku, no es algo que quiera resaltar, pero eres Quirkless y aun con Quirk tendrías prohibido usarlo. No te expongas a peligro por gusto, no eres tan fuer... fuer... ¿Ah? —parpadeó confuso. Los brazos del otro eran demasiado firmes.

Considerando que siempre lo ha visto uniformado o mullidamente vestido -su pijama es adorable-, no sabe qué tan delgado es. Empezó a tocarlo, claro, la carne seguía siendo blanda, pero mucho más firme de lo normal. También sentía las definiciones de los músculos. Se da por asustado y sorprendido. Al prestar atención se dio cuenta de que Izuku destellaba en rojo por la vergüenza. Vamos que ser tocado en todo el pecho a modo de examen es poco común con un amigo, el rubio acabó igual de rojo al percatarse de lo que hizo. Se alejó con las manos en alto y riendo nervioso.

—Te-tengo que ir a clases ...—y con ese último balbuceo se dio a la fuga dejando a Toshinori con el mismo estado de histeria nerviosa.

Durante la comida pudo escuchar regaños al estudiante de cabello verde. Era un poco cómico verlo pues parecía un perro al que regañan, no pueden hacerlo más y acaban pidiendo perdón solo por los ojos grandes y dolidos. Izuku es igual a un esponjoso animal que de tocar parece que lo lástimas y por eso lo cuidas... el problema es que Izuku no está muy contento de que así sea.

— ¿es normal que se meta en problemas? —pregunta y Aizawa apenas prestó atención a la pregunta.

—Todo el tiempo surge algo y él está metido en ese algo—termina de tomar su bebida—. Es el niño más problemático que se puede cruzar nadie.

—Aun así es _tierrrrrnisimo_. Siempre ayuda a los que están alrededor. Es una especie de Batman. Sin poderes, pero con intelecto y fuerza para hacer lo que quiere. —explica Hizashi devorando su comida.

— ¿Es fuerte?

—Salimos tarde de aquí solo para asegurarnos de ello. Si no lo fuera ya estaría verdaderamente en un hospital. —conociendo la poca paciencia de Aizawa aquello no era falso. Toshinori se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por ello. Sabía que sus dos amigos salían tarde e Izuku también, pero no creyó que una cosa tuviera que ver con la otra.

—Puedes venir hoy. Esto de ejercitarse y tener fuerza sin un Quirk viene a ser como lo tuyo. —asintió y jugó con su fleco derecho. Todos conocían su manía por entrenar y que de hecho usar su Quirk es algo muy reservado.

...

— Apenas llegó y aquí ya se están matando. —balbuceó dejando su bolso caer al suelo por lo que veía.

A ver, pelear con Shouta es complicado, el desgraciado parece saber cada arte marcial que hay -al menos un poco de cada una y aun las entrena para perfeccionar-, por lo que ver a Izuku hacerle frente en el gimnasio lo dejó sin aliento. Hizashi hace porras a... los dos, no se decide y lo más sorprendente para él es ver como de hecho Aizawa acabó contra la colcha por ser inmovilizado por Izuku. Mierda, necesitaba tomar una foto de esto.

—Lo... logre... — jadea sonriente. Al levantarse Aizawa deshizo el moño que tenía, ve a Izuku con aburrimiento.

— sí, después de haberte derribado once veces —replica, Izuku tragó duro —. ¿Por qué rayos me haces perder mi tiempo niñato de mierda?

Midoriya dio un chillido. los ojos de Aizawa se hicieron rojos por una milésima de segundo. Era bastante tonto, pues sin Quirk a Izuku no le pasaba nada, pero no dejaba de asustarlo. Hizashi por su lado estaba ahogado. Iba a dar un motivador grito en el momento que eso paso y estando en el campo de visión de Aizawa... su amplificador interno no funcionó.

Esto debía calificar como agresión. El cabello de Aizawa cayó nuevamente en su cara de manera poco agraciada y práctica, pues la cubrió por completo ¿Que por qué no se corta el cabello? Es uno de los tantos misterios que se han mencionado en torno a este estudiante. Izuku al verlo dio un pequeño brinco y ladeo la cabeza cual cachorro.

—Hey ¿Vas a practicar tú también? —su gesto al preguntar fue adorable a pesar del sudor y lo obvia que es su masa muscular ejercitada. Asintió un poco atontado por la imagen.

Desde su saco de dormir admiró el combate de Toshinori con Deku. El más bajo se aprovechaba de la diferencia de tamaño y peso para maniobrar a su gusto. Eso sin mencionar que él ya conocía los patrones de ataque de Toshinori, esquivar y arremeter se le hacía moderadamente sencillo. El Rubio por su parte estaba teniendo dificultades para lidiar con Izuku, tenía un poco de miedo de golpearlo.

Cuando atizo un golpe al costado de este y se dobló por el dolor estuvo rígido de pánico. Izuku no tuvo compasión y lo golpeó en el rostro. Toshinori tambaleó y antes de caer sin quererlo agarró a Izuku y ambos como idiotas uno sobre el otro se golpearon la nariz. Izuku con el pecho del rubio y este con la cabeza del más bajo. Aizawa tenía una expresión horripilante, aguardando que el regaño terminara de hornearse para liberarlo.

— ¿Que rayos hiciste? —pregunta y soba su nariz mientras ríe por tamaña tontería en la secuencia de eventos. Yagi quedó mudo y viéndolo fijamente como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Midoriya.

En la entrada del gimnasio se encontraba Shouto. Midoriya se apresuró en ir hasta él y por la distancia considerable no podía escucharse de lo que hablan. Eraserhead dio un bufido un poco hastiado y Toshinori tomó asiento a su lado en lo que espera el final de aquella conversación y más aún que Izuku regrese para continuar. Hay algo extraño y es que Shouto parece más... ¿Vivo?

— Izuku es el único que logra eso. Desde que lo enfrentó durante un entrenamiento es prácticamente su acosador... un acosador para el acosador.

— ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas que solo usaba su lado derecho? Deku se ofendió _taaanto_ por eso que fue y lo golpeó en pleno entrenamiento. Dijo que todos dan el cien por ciento y él no podía pretender ser un héroe usando solo la mitad de sus ganas. —cuenta Hizashi limpiando sus gafas oscuras. Toshinori dio un pequeño "Ahh", pues eso explicaba el repentino interés del bicolor en el asunto de usar sus dos Quirks.

— ¿Y por qué yo no vi eso? —la mirada que ambos dirigieron respondió por si misma: _Estabas en la enfermería por volverte mierda un dedo o el brazo completo —._ _Debieron informarme de esto, no puede ser que siempre soy el último en enterar... enterar... —la lengua se le trabó por lo que veía._

— Todoroki Shouto es Gay. — respondieron al unísono por la visión de Shouto besando a Midoriya.

El rubio sintió incomodidad, una bastante importante arremolinándose en su estómago. Hizo una especie de mueca enfurruñada, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar a la información o que de hecho esta se constata con lo presenciado. Izuku tenía la cara roja y expresión incómoda una vez se separaron.

— Estaré esperando. — avisa al salir del gimnasio.

— No tendré compasión de ti por interrumpir. — advierte Aizawa apenas Midoriya se acerca lo suficiente para escucharlo y ver su cara con expresión escalofriante.

— ¡Hii! ¡No es culpa mía!

Rasca su cabeza, soltando el aire retenido brevemente en sus pulmones sin ver la discusión unilateral que se forma entre los otros tres. Hizashi se ríe, Aizawa sale de su crisálida e Izuku intenta excusarse para no sufrir tanto. Al rato esta especie de pesadumbre se esfumó, quizá por reír tanto junto al más bajo al continuar con el entrenamiento. Eso no impidió que quedase inusualmente callado al verlo irse con Shouto.

* * *

— Aléjate de Midoriya.

— ¿Eh?

Si hay algo más raro que una emoción en el rostro de Shouto es que este hable con alguien. Sin duda eso puede causar embolias pues nunca lo hace a menos que sea fuera del aula y con Izuku Midoriya. Yagi se mostró increíblemente sorprendido por el acercamiento y más aún por la orden implícita en aquella pequeña frase. El bicolor tiene el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido lo cual no ayuda mucho.

—Aléjate de Midoriya. —repitió con voz impasible.

—Él es mi amigo también ¿Sabes? Además-

—Si. Su amigo—enfatizó—. Y alguien que quiere ser un símbolo de la paz. No estar ahí para cuando él lo necesite.

—Tu y yo sabemos que es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo sin tener a un guardaespaldas irritante. —y el irritado es el rubio, que ya de pie está a nada de ponerse a pelear con el bicolor. Por no decir que a Shouto las ganas de responder no faltan.

— ¿Enserio? —una expresión jocosa apareció—. Midoriya Izuku es capaz de cuidar a los demás, pero nunca a él mismo. Yo seré un héroe por él y si está en un apuro por ser lo que ya es, yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo. Algo que tu no harías y por eso vales más estando lejos que cerca.

Aquella aclaración dejó a Toshinori temporalmente aturdido ¿Como puedes cuidar del resto sin cuidarte tú? Bueno, la respuesta es un tanto obvia en este caso, pero es muy extraño en lo que a él concierne. Quien observa desde la distancia sabe que esta es una discusión meramente celosa por parte de Shouto, Toshinori no lo ve porque él está en la misma corriente y francamente ni hace falta ser muy observado para darse cuenta de los lapsus de admiración del rubio por Izuku.

Tampoco que lo culpe.

Dio un bufido resignado al desviar la mirada por la discusión que sigue. Por desgracia al hacerlo se topó con el protagonista y principal punto del debate. Arrugó su casi siempre relajado entrecejo. Dejó su saco de dormir tirado en el asiento y alcanzó pronto al muchacho de cabello verde que más golpeado y decaído no puede estar —Vamos a la enfermería—. Dice al instante, Izuku negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, ya fui está mañana.

—No lo parece. —las vendas están tan desarregladas y hay heridas evidentes, por regla de tres necesita ir de nuevo a que Recovery Girl lo atienda.

—Lo sé. Voy a mi salón...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tienes ahí? —se percató de que Izuku llevaba algo en mano. Mostró ligera sorpresa al hallar un par de esos cuadernos llenos de anotaciones... casi completamente quemado, esperaba que la información pudiera recuperarse.

Para que negar que los lee, le gusta esa mierda, es divertido saber otras particularidades aparte de las que son más populares y que hay a su alrededor. Por otro lado, está más que obvio quien quemó esas cosas y quien logró que Parte del uniforme este quemado junto a la piel pálida del estudiante. Una mueca fastidiada hizo gala.

—Voy a-

—No pasa nada. Solo pasó porque soy... Deku.

 _«¿Sigues haciendo esta porquería? Ríndete de una puta vez Nerd de mierda. Eres Deku, un inútil sin Quirk que contamina este lugar con sus falsas esperanzas. Déjame hacerte un favor.»_

No debió estar escribiendo eso mientras veía al grupo usual de Kacchan -Kirishima Eijirou, Tenti Kaminari y Tetsutetsu-, jugar lo que sea que estuvieran jugando. La tentación fue muy fuerte y acabó por hacerlo.

El pelirrojo siempre intentaba calmar a Kacchan aunque sin muchas ganas, como si supiera que será completamente ignorado por el cenizo. Los otros dos no hacen absolutamente nada sino reírse levemente y cuándo se van lo "regañan" diciendo que hacer eso a un pobre Quirkless es muy cruel. Casi podía escucharlos decir más a la distancia que ya era suficiente castigo de la vida no tener Quirk como para molestarlo. Aizawa obviamente odiaba que esto ocurriera -vena heroica palpitando en su frente y a punto de reventar en su cuello-.

—Deja de usar "Deku" así. Se supone que Uraraka le dio un mejor significado.

—Sí, lo hizo, pero no lo merezco—sonrió lastimero y tembloroso, como aguantando llorar—. No importa todo lo que haga... siempre seré un inútil... Deku.

Sin permitir una palabras más se fue de ahí. Aizawa apretó los puños y apretó los dientes furioso. Como detestaba esta especie de bajón en él, aunque sabe que es relativamente normal que ocurra teniendo exactamente las mismas palabras a tu alrededor: _Eres un inútil Quirkless_ _¿Para que esforzarse?_ Venga, admite que en un inicio cuando le pidió ayuda para entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo lo encontró ridículo por esa frase antes puesta, pero tras un corto periodo de tiempo la razón de esforzarse estaba ahí.

Aun si era poco, aun si era difícil y aun si no podría hacerlo sin lastimarse él iba a ser un héroe... El más real que haya visto a decir verdad, Izuku es tan desinteresado que es un héroe nato y una verdadera pena que nadie tome esto en cuenta. Nadie aparte de su persona, Hizashi y Todoroki. Incluso Uraraka, Tenya y Shinsou consideran que debería dejar de arriesgarse.

— ¡Toshinori! — llamó al verlo alejándose a toda marcha por el pasillo, sin duda alguna había escuchado la conversación. Bueno... Entre problemáticos se atraen, supone.

...

— Wow, wow, espera, Toshinori, espera... — guarda silencio cuando Nana intenta apaciguar —. Creo que no me entendiste bien... es _One for All_ no _Two for All_. — bromea en un intento vano de hacer una gracia y que el rubio se enfoque.

— ¿¡Y que tiene el nombre!? sí hay... más de uno ¿No sería mejor? Más productivo y... y... aun tienes poder, estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo tu heredero también. — insiste con voz desesperada poco común en él.

No quería volver a escucharlo decir su apodo de esa manera, a resignarse y creer en las palabras de Katsuki. Que su sonrisa desaparezca por lo que hace a la sociedad a los que son como él... _como ellos, sin Quirk._ Nana ladeó al cabeza con gesto entristecido.

— Aunque me gustaría no puedo. Solo se puede hacer de uno en uno.

— ¡Entonces como hago para heredarle lo que tú me heredaste!

— ¡WOW! ¡TRANQUILÍZATE! Toshinori, entiendo que ese niño te importe, pero no debes abandonar tu sueño de esa manera. Además, no puedes transferirlo a menos que una fuerza considerable se haya acumulado o... estés... muriendo. — Toshinori se mostró ofuscado por la información.

— Esto... esto no es justo.

— No, sé que no — puso una mano en el hombro del rubio, ya eran del mismo tamaño —. Ya lo estás dominando, pronto será completamente tuyo ¿Por qué renunciar? Es tu sueño ser héroe, no deberías anteponer el sueño de otro por sobre el tuyo. Mantenlo vivo... Todos cuidan sus metas.

 _»Es tu objetivo ¿no? Ser un símbolo que de esperanza y que todos crean en si mismo... All Might.«_

La imagen de Izuku haciendo su sonrisa le vino a la cabeza de repente.

— ¿Entonces por qué los demás destruyen las de otros? — replica con el entrecejo fruncido —. Cuál es el objetivo de impedir que alguien sea capaz de hacer algo grande por sí mismo a pesar de todo. No-Es-Justo. — no para de pensar en Izuku a punto de llorar.

— No lo sé. Quizá la inseguridad hace que actúen de ese modo tan horrible. Lo que importa es que aunque intenten destruirte no lo permitas... Que alguien te ayude a que no ocurra. — explica con una sonrisa, la brisa tan fuerte les removió el cabello.

— Es como sí entre los héroes hay villanos. — bufó con desazón al respecto.

— Y hablando de eso... ten cuidado, _All For One_ está movilizándose y lo más seguro es que te esté buscando. — su expresión se volvió aún más sombría. Como si su vida ya no tuviera suficiente por lo que preocuparse.

Sea fortaleza, sea buena actuación, Izuku está completamente bien a pesar de todo. Toshinori no podía evitar sentirse incómodo cada vez que veía que esto ocurría. Un bajón y de nuevo a la normalidad: Deku estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina casi enfermiza con su llamado amigo de la infancia.

Por no nombrar que Shouto es asquerosamente absorbente. Parece una especie de perro que gruñe a todo lo que se acercar y lo molesta. Su humor compite con el de Aizawa en lo malhumorado, lo cual es toda una rareza en el brillante muchacho que tiene por meta algo del tamaño del planeta.

Esto "repercute" en su entrenamiento, dejó más herido de la cuenta a Enji cuando lo pusieron de oponente y el pelirrojo no podía estar más enfadado por haber perdido contra él... Por millonésima vez consecutiva cabe destacar.

— Habiendo terminado el calentamiento — un quejido general se escuchó debido a este anuncio de Midnight. Toshinori, Aizawa y Shouto destacaban por tener apenas suciedad en la ropa —. tendremos un ejercicio nuevo el día de hoy.

— Admito que estoy asustada... — comenta Uraraka con agotamiento.

— Siempre nos hace bien un cambio. — exclamó Iida en su actitud siempre enérgica y recta.

— ¿Y el cambio es...? — pregunta Aizawa con aburrimiento.

— ¡TENDREMOS VERDADEROS CIVILES EN PELIGRO! — exclamó apuntando con su látigo a una dirección determinada. Toda la clase 1-A se inclinó para ver a un grupo bastante diverso de estudiantes de U.A, incluso son de la clase 1-B y por cierto...

— ¡¿DEKU!?

— ¿¡IZUKU!?

— ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ NERD DE MIERDA!? — ladró Katsuki en su griterío usual. El nombrado de tantas maneras rió nervioso.

Sería sincero... no tenía la expectativa de estar ahí, en ese momento, situación, etc.

— Ouh... veo que se conocen — fingió sorpresa, pues es obvio que ella lo sabía —. Sea como sea, los organizaré en grupos de búsqueda en determinado lugar con un determinado civil en peligro... Él o ella los evaluará dependiendo de lo que hagan y no, Bakugou, no puedes estar gritándole a tu posible civil en peligro.

— ¡ESTÁ EN PELIGRO DE TENERME CERCA! ¿¡QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO EN LUGAR DE LARGARTE!?

— A-aprecio mi integridad en estos momento ¿m-me puedo ir? — pregunta escondiéndose tras Shinsou que suspiró.

— te dije que no aceptaras.

— No dijeron que sería para esto.

— ¡Nop! ¡No puedes! — exclamó Midnight sonriente —. ahora, los grupos serán los siguientes. Aizawa Shouta con Toshinori Yagi; Todoroki Shouto con Todoroki Enji; Katsuki Bakugou con Kirishima Eijirou; Tenya Iida con Uraraka Ochako — y continuó por los siglos de los siglos hasta terminar con el emparejamiento —. Así que~ el primer equipo irá a zona de derrumbe y rescatará a... — dio toquecitos con su látigo —. ¡MIDORIYA!

— ¡Si! — exclamó Toshinori alzando los brazos, Aizawa rodó los ojos.

— Luego indicaré los siguientes. Colocaremos al civil en-

Un temblor los hizo caer al suelo a casi todos, Aizawa sintió que su nariz se rompería por pegarse contra el pecho de Toshinori. Midoriya y Shinsou cayeron uno sobre el otro de manera enredada. Al momento de parar el temblor y que las luces se reestableciera Midnight vio a todos lados.

— Eh... Creo que suspenderemos el ejercicio. Para técnicas de salvamento hay que estar a salvo primero y no creo que este sitio está precisamente hecho para terremotos de tanta escala... — informó con extrañeza de lo ocurrido. Toshinori se golpeó la cara contra el suelo.

Genial, su momento de exhibirse como héroe con Izuku y no puede. Maldita sea.

— Profesora, la puerta no abre. — informa Ochako, la primera en salir despavorida del asunto.

— Como que no-

— ¡AHÍ! — quisquillo Izuku con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. En el centro del USJ había una especie de vórtice negro con morado.

— Mierda... ¡Apresúrense a...!

— Los héroes siempre tan escandalosos...

La queja vino de alguien que salió del portal. Era un hombre de postura desgarbada, indumentaria curiosa por decirlo de alguna manera -manos, esperaba que falsas-, y cabello claro. A su lado hay una niebla andante. Antes de que Midnight pudiera hacer uso de su Quirk un portal similar se abrió bajo ella y no se sabe en donde quedó.

— Ahora... Llegó el momento de debutar ¿no? — más portales y una cantidad ridícula de villanos hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar. Los estudiantes estaban un poco aturdidos por lo rápido de todo, por no decir que no sabían qué hacer con exactitud. Se supone que no tienen permiso de usar sus Quirks para pelear...

¿¡Como hacen ahora que no tienen un maestro!?

— ¡rompan la maldita pared! — ordenó Aizawa. Toshinori y Enji se apresuraron en correr en dirección al muro para destrozarlo de un golpe, eso es lo que planearon, lo que no se esperaron es que un portal aparecerá justo en frente y los tiraría en otro lado. Segundos después y sobre Toshinori cayó Aizawa, Shouto e Hizashi.

— ¿Seguro de que esto funcionara? Shigaraki Tomura. — interroga Kurogiri.

— Llegará apenas se entere y el sucesor se hará sentir al instante. Será partida ganada aun si todos ellos fallan — responde con desinterés, ya prácticamente nadie estaba ahí. Exceptuando a él, Kurogiri y un recién salido del portal... Una especie de monstruo con ojos saltones y cerebro visible —. Lo único seguro es que Nomu no fallará.

— Esto es una mierda... — bufa Toshinori, tomó la mano de Hizashi que la tiende para ayudarlo a levantarse —. ¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora?

— Combatirlos, no tenemos más opción si queremos seguir vivos. — Aizawa siempre ha sido un tanto despreocupado en cuanto a la ley, claro, las cumple a la perfección... Porque le vienen de paso, de ser algo que lo contradiga posiblemente no lo hiciera.

— Ni siquiera nos sacaron del USJ... Debe ser algo que traman y somos parte de esa estrategia. — comenta Todoroki analizando el panorama.

—¿A sí? No recuerdo este escenario. — admite Hizashi encogiéndose de hombros y con las gafas en las manos.

— En Zona de Montaña. Lugar perfecto para tener una antorcha— ironizo colocando sus gafas amarillas en su cabeza. Si había alguna eventualidad las pondría rápido —. Lo último que vi fue a todos desaparecer en esos agujeros negros o portales.

— ¿Todos...?

— ¿Que estás sordo?

— ¿¡En donde está Izuku!? — exclamaron Shouto y Toshinori al unisón, Hizashi volvió a ponerse los lentes y amplió su particular sonrisa.

— Hora de buscar al conejo.

— Busquémoslo antes de que estos imbéciles lo encuentren. — bufa Aizawa con sus gafas ya puestas. Su bufanda se desenredo de su cuello.

Toshinori tomó postura de combate; Hizashi activo las cornetas de su traje, las cuales ayudan a dirigir sus ataques sónicos en una dirección; Shouto se irguió. Una explosión en la zona de deslizamiento se hizo escuchar, Aizawa hizo una sonrisa irónica.

— al menos sabemos dónde está Bakugou. — comenta antes de que ellos cuatro inicien combate con los villanos.

...

— Kacchan está en zona de deslizamiento... — murmura Izuku viendo atrás, mojado de pies a cabeza.

— Como si me importara. — gruñe Enji. Shinsou negó con la cabeza. No pedía un rey del optimismo, pero ¿No podía tocarles caer en un sitio con otra persona?

Endavour ya había dejado K.O a todos los villanos que se acercaron a duras penas... Lo cual fue un poco gracioso, considerando que siendo la zona de Aguacero el más grande tenía su traje completamente apagado y sus llamas duraban apenas unos minutos.

No por ello menos peligrosas todo se diga.

Por si fuera poco y aunque a Enji le doliera admitir, no habría podido hacerlo tan rápido si no hubiese prestado atención a los molestos murmullos de Midoriya. De hace un tiempo para acá considera enfocarse en el lado de investigación, todo lo opuesto a All Might. Desarrollar más el intelecto... Este momento reforzó esas ganas.

Con pura fuerza no iba a poder salir bien librado, está en su opuesto y más allá de unos cinco minutos en llamas junto a su fuerza bruta no iba a lograr sacar a ese par que, para él, son de lo más inútil.

Dado el contexto, quizá no está del todo alejado de la realidad. Shinsou observa alrededor en búsqueda de cualquier anormalidad. Al hallarla se detuvo e Izuku lo miró dudoso unos segundos.

— ¡HEY! — lanzó una roca, chocó con la cabeza de esa persona.

— ¡NO HAGAS E-!

— E-es Tetsutetsu, Shinsou-kun... — informa Izuku con una risilla nerviosa, el peligris había salido de su "escondite" por la manipulación de Shinsou. El muchacho de ojeras rodó los ojos con fastidio al liberarlo de su control.

— ¿¡Qué coño les pasa!? NO GASTE ALIENTO PARA VENIR POR USTEDES.

— ¿Viniste por nosotros? —Shinsou alzó una ceja en completa incredulidad.

—Bakugou recordó que este inútil sin Quirk estaba por aquí y ya que quiere ser él quien le dé la paliza de su vida por venir... Aunque fue Kirishima quien insistió.

—vaya, la palabra de tu gemelo separado al nacer vale y la tuya no, ser tan buen subordinado es un arte. —ironiza.

— ¡Espera, Enji! —Izuku se apresuró en perseguir al pelirrojo que se hartó de la conversación y continúa con su camino. Shinsou bufo y junto a Tetsutetsu imitaron a Endavour.

Para su sorpresa salieron de la zona. Quien diría que recorrieron tanto. Izuku -haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y hasta la que no tenía-, evitó que Enji se lanzara a lo tonto contra los villanos en la plaza central del USJ. Ocultos tras un muro Izuku permaneció vigilante unos instantes hasta ver que, con un villano cualquiera que llegó de la zona de Montaña, hace uso de su Quirk.

La cabeza de ese villano se volvió una masa sanguinolenta y podrida que iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Tragó duro, aparte de asqueroso fue horrible.

— ¿Qué clase de Quirk es ese...? —murmura Shinsou igual de asqueado.

—Sea lo que voy a destrozarlo. —afirma Tetsutetsu chocando el puño con su palma.

—Dinos algo—incita con aire furibundo. Izuku abrió y cerró la boca con nerviosismo—. Escucha, a menos que tengas ya un plan para pelear con él y con esa cosa a su lado eres igual de inútil y maloliente que un pedazo de mierda. No me hagas perder los estribos y piensa en algo ya. —Ordena habiendo tomado de la camisa y puesto a su altura.

—E-es que aún no sé. Apenas nos vean van a dispersarnos de nuevo por los agujeros negros de modo de el sigilo debe ser nuestra opción principal si no queremos que nos maten como a ese villano. Podría atacar desde puntos diferentes hasta atraer a ese monstruo a la zona de derrumbe y lograr que algunos escombro aplaste; Shinsou y yo nos encargaremos del villano de niebla que aun siendo así cuenta con una mente y por ende es manipulable. Estando solo Tetsutetsu puede ir y atacar al tercer y último evitando siempre-

— ¡AY Y CÁLLATE! ¡QUÉ EXASPERANTE! —ladra Tetsutetsu. Shinsou rodó los ojos, en su momento también encontró irritantes los murmullos de Izuku, pero con el tiempo ha aprendido a quererlos y prestar atención a ellos. Usualmente tienen algo útil. Y esta vez siendo de pocas opciones un plan murmurado puede ser todo lo que tienen.

—Bien. Zona de derrumbe —lo soltó con su indiferencia usual—. Intenta que no te vayan a matar ¿Quieres?

—Cla... claro... —Enji se giró con la intención de irse, el problema es que su bufido y queja se escucharon.

—Quien fue el tonto que dejó a un Quirkless entrar a U.A, en este lugar deberían saber lo que sirve y lo que no.

—No prestes atención. Es igual a Katsuki, creen que su Quirk vale más que diamantes recién pulidos. —anima el peli morado con su indiferencia usual. Izuku, al igual que Shinsou, se había adaptado a las costumbres de este y sabe distinguir los tonos de voz y emociones del manipulador de mentes.

—Igualmente tiene razón... Soy el único Quirkless en la academia... Estorbo.

La conversación concluyó ahí. Cuando el monstruo fue exitosamente atraído a la zona de Derrumbe. Shinsou hizo su aparición relativamente cerca de los dos villanos. Silbó para atraer a Kurogiri y este no tardó en presentarse. — ¿No crees que tirarme en otra zona es tonto? —pregunta con sinceridad y Kurogiri encontró raro que no corriera.

—Por supuest-

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Shinsou al lograr que respondiera. Tomura llamó a Kurogiri sin éxito alguno y para cuando pudo darse cuenta Tetsutetsu atizó un golpe directo a su estómago y luego a su cara —Trae a Enji—. Ordena. Segundos más tarde y del portal salió el nombrado. Ya Shinsou había escuchado demasiado derrumbe en la zona de Derrumbe. Asume que el trabajo estaba listo.

—Tire tres malditos edificios. Ya no debería tener ni forma.

—Envía a Midoriya por...—su orden se vio abruptamente interrumpida.

— ¡NOMU! —el llamado de Tomura hizo que un rugido llenara el USJ. Tanto que todos los combatientes repartidos pararon un momento al escucharlo.

Como si se tratara de un camión, el Nomu apareció repentinamente, llevándose a Enji por en medio. El temblor de sus pisadas desconcentró a Shinsou quien perdió el control de Kurogiri. Tetsutetsu gritó adolorido por tener la mano de Tomura tomando su antebrazo. Aun con su Quirk activado lo estaba lastimando y comienza a resentirse. Fue Tirado en un agujero negro segundos después. Shinsou, de alguna manera, acabó colgado de cabeza frente a Tomura.

—manipulaste a Kurogiri... que ingenuo... —su voz es tan rasposa y perezosa que le produjo escalofríos. Se alejaba paulatinamente para que no lo tocara. Aunque sintió casi toda la palma cubriendo su cara faltaba el dedo meñique y antes de hacerlo Tomura cayó a un lado, Shinsou a brazos de Deku y Kurogiri intenta recuperarse.

—M-me declaro sorprendido. —balbucea al poner pies en tierra. Izuku sonrió al tiempo que se dan a la fuga para evitar ser asesinados.

Kurogiri vio con extrañeza como al Nomu le costó ver a Midoriya. Se supone que esa cosa debe obedecer y evitar que cualquier amenaza se acerque a Tomura, pero... ¿Ese niño no es una amenaza? Izuku empujó a Shinsou y el Nomu presionó parte de su cuerpo contra Izuku para que no se escapara. Seguido lo tomó con una mano, apenas pudo aguantar el quejido de dolor que provocó. Nomu lo olisqueó y seguido dio una larga y babosa lamida a la cara de Midoriya. Se iba acercando a Tomura y Kurogiri.

—Ah... eres Quirkless, ya veo... por eso Nomu te ignoró... aunque a juzgar por tu voz, tú eras el del murmullo—se encogió como pudo por el miedo que provoca esto—. Supongo que los coordinaste... una pena, pero muérete. —a nada de tocarlo una roca golpeo la cabeza del Nomu

—Todo está bien ¿Saben por qué? —la voz fuerte y optimista retumbó, sobre un escombro se ve la silueta de notable musculatura—. ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! —anuncia con las manos en la cintura y brillantes ojos azules.

—Toshi- ¡ALL MIGHT! —de un salto Toshinori pisó la cabeza del Nomu sin hacerle gran cosa.

—El heredero llegó. Había tardado... Si te dejas medio matar será más fácil.

— ¡No dejes que te toque, si lo hace con toda su mano te va a pudrir! —Toshinori hizo la de la cobra evitando que Tomura lo tocara en medio de su acercamiento. All Might saltó a Tomura como si fuese un obstáculo y propinó tal golpe al Nomu que soltó a Izuku. El rubio no tardó en tomarlo y alejarse lo suficiente.

—Muy bien, hora de que nos des un poco de ayuda. —Aizawa se veía cansado y bajo las gafas tiene los ojos irritadísimos.

—La niebla tiene cuerpo físico y necesita estar plenamente en el suelo para que su Quirk funcione—Uraraka y Aizawa asintieron—. El... ¿Nomu? Obedece a Tomura, alguno tendría que distraerlo. Todoroki-kun y Enji-kun deben atacar a bocajarro a la cabeza, parece su único punto débil, su piel es demasiado gruesa y cuando el fuego haya dejado la zona más blanda Toshinori-kun debe golpear.

A pesar de hablar muy rápido se entendió lo que dijo y no tardaron en ejecutar el plan. Aizawa eliminó el Quirk de Kurogiri y Uraraka toco una parte de él, poniéndolo a flotar; Hizashi daba una larga y aguda nota hacia Tomura, el cual se tapa los oídos e intenta alejarse sin éxito; Enji y Shouto atacan con tanta fuerza como pueden en busca de derretirle la nariz a esa cosa como mínimo y al parar se veía la piel enrojecida y el vulnerable.

—¡SMASH! —de un saltó golpeó la cabeza con la mano derecha usando el doce por ciento sin apenas resentirlo en su brazo.

— ¿Funcionó? —Izuku estaba tras Aizawa.

— ¡DEKU...! —La extensión en la "u" y el semi grito dejan claro quien está llegando.

—No empieces Katsu-

Un rugido salió del Nomu para sorpresa general. Corrió errático, dio tal golpe que Aizawa salió casi volando y chocó contra Hizashi. Izuku fue salvado por Kacchan en el último segundo antes de que Nomu lo atrapara y All Might propiciaba tantos golpes como podía. El Nomu ni lo resentía, por el contrario, lo tomo y golpeó contra el suelo repetidamente, creando una grieta en el suelo.

— ¡All Might! —gimoteó Izuku.

—Quédate aquí y no estorbes Deku. —indica Kacchan antes de lanzar la explosión guardada en la granada de su antebrazo. El Nomu la recibió de lleno sin hacer mucho caso aparte de golpear al casi inconsciente Toshinori contra el suelo.

— ¡Atácalo a él! ¡Va a ir a protegerlo! —quizá por inercia obedeció y efectivamente Nomu dejó a Toshinori tirado en el suelo para cubrir a Tomura de la explosión—. ¿E-estás bien? —pregunta arrastrando a All Might un poco lejos.

—Si... Solo te veo más lindo... No va tan mal... —dice con voz rasposa, Izuku se puso de mil Colores—. di-dime tu siguiente plan para deshacernos de ellos. —se levanta algo tembloroso.

—No te levantes, su fuerza casi te hace _sticke_ r contra el sue-

—Nomu, trae al Bonus de partida. —Bakugou no entendió que quiso decir hasta ver a donde señaló.

— ¡Y UNA MIERDA! —con impulso llego a la cara del Nomu e hizo explosiones tan grandes y poderosas como pudo con una cara de asesino en serie.

—Na-nada parece afectarlo, es como si fuera invulnerable. —Tomura se rascó el cuello. Ese niño había entendido su funcionamiento, el de Nomu y Kurogiri con verlos apenas unos momentos, por no decir que se le ocurrían maneras para pelear en pleno apogeo. Bastante raro, es como un bonus para todos estos aspirantes de héroe... a juzgar por la dirección que dio, también conoce perfectamente los Quirks ajenos.

Ya que nadie prestaba atención se acercó lentamente y antes de rozar un solo cabello El sucesor del One for All se interpuso cogiéndolo de la muñeca. Bajo su "máscara" amplió una sonrisa—Así que es esto... —. Apenas lo escucho, pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose eclipso ese momento. Nana Shimura entró disparada directo al Nomu, atacando de inmediato.

— ¡Maestra! —exclamó Toshinori emocionado. Con ella aquí todo estaría bien... al menos eso pensó hasta ver si expresión.

— ¡Vete de aquí Toshinori, esto es su culpa! —tragó grueso ¿ _All for One_ hizo esto? ¿Para que?

— _Checkpoint_... Kurogiri—el nombrado, con mucho esfuerzo, dejó de flotar un agujero negro engulló a Nana que seguía peleando con Nomu. Izuku estiró la mano rápidamente y quitó la "máscara" de Tomura. Un escalofrío lo invadió de solo verlo. Un agujero negro junto a Tomura fue su salida y con cuatro dedos tomó la muñeca de Deku.

— ¡Suéltame! —todos tironearon de Izuku hasta liberarlo del agarre. Tomura cogió la mano que Izuku había tomado y el agujero negro de cerró.

—S-se llevaron a la maestra... ¿Por qué se la llevaron? —Toshinori lucia angustiado viendo el ahora vacío lugar.

—Parece que la estaban esperando. —murmuró Izuku sobando su muñeca.

—Y tu tan inútil que casi te dejas llevar ¿¡Que no sabes ni como no seguir a un villano!? ¡IDIOTA INÚTIL Y ATRAVESADO! —regaña Kacchan sin dejar muy en claro por qué.

—Es Quirkless, no sorprende. —farfulla Enji limpiando un poco la mugre de su cara.

—hombre quédate más lejos, que no podemos mantenernos pegados a ti para cuidarte. —comenta Kirishima, fue ciertamente lo menos hiriente de lo que llegó.

Toshinori dirigió su mirada a Izuku con lentitud, cuya mirada apagada y entristecida dista con la normal en su rostro. Una muralla de hielo apareció al rededor del muchacho y pudo ver como Todoroki lo abrazaba con fuerza. Que extraño... Quisiera abrazarlo él, dejar fluir su preocupación en ese abrazo, lo que sintió al saber que estaba por ahí desprotegido. Por otro lado también tiene lo de Nana en mente y está vuelto un puto lío.

...

—Mamá avisó que puedes quedarte en nuestra casa si quieres, por... todo esto... —informa Izuku en la entrada de la estación de policía. Asintió quedamente antes de caminar a su lado—. Ser interrogado es horrible...

—sí... casi parecía que fuese el que cometió el crimen—Izuku rió levemente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Enji me cuidó en la zona de inundación y el Nomu solamente me lamió la cara, estoy bien en comparación a ti y el resto... Al menos Recovery Girl no te regaño esta vez —bromeó sin verlo—. No estuve tan lastimado porque... todos estaban cuidándome...

—Son héroes, es lo que hacen.

—Porque yo no hago otra cosa que estorbar. Casi me llevan... —suspira—. ¿Que hago en U.A...? Soy el único sin Quirk y en la historia apenas ha habido otros... Aun si me esfuerzo, no sirve porque es U.A... no una escuela promedio.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Nos guiaste y no sabríamos como funcionan sus Quirk sin ti, tampoco como es la cara de ese villano. Nos ayudaste mucho hoy. —asegura sin convalecencia. En lo que a él respecta fue realmente así. Es falso que iban a notar eso y coordinarse para atacar en conjunto. La presión les ganaba en ese momento.

—No hice nada importante ni útil. Solo fui Deku. —resumió con ese aire tan deprimente que hace a Toshinori pensar en un suicida. Se detuvo y lo tomó de los hombros con cara decidida.

—Yo era un Quirkless, yo también quería ser un héroe aun si tenía que ir con uñas y dientes a lograrlo y mi maestra me heredo su Quirk. Soy como tu porque este poder que tengo es prestado. No-eres-Deku solo por nacer de una forma diferente y eres tan o más héroe que todos hoy por el hecho de que a pesar de resultar herido o en peligro querías y ayudaste. No te menosprecies de esa manera o hagas caso a lo que ellos te dicen. Por favor... —habló muy rápido y quedó sin aire. Izuku lo vio con extrañeza—. _One for All_ es un poder que algún día debo dar, no será eterno y cuando ese momento llegue Seré nuevamente un Quirkless pero aun así no voy a dejar de ser un héroe y tú no eres inútil aun sin Quirk ¿¡Entendiste!?

—One... ¿for All?

—Ay mierda... nana me va a matar —entró en cuenta del detalle un poco tarde. Izuku río por la nariz—, ¡¿al menos me prestaste atención!?

— Sí, solo... Creo que tienes que dejarme digerirlo todo. — Toshinori apoyó todo su peso en el.

— Ah~ Hazlo rápido, quiero tenerte tan optimista y capaz de todo como siempre. De otro modo, no eres Deku. — fue una especie de ronroneo y Deku lo sintió como un gato _excesivamente_ grande...

Uno del cual acaba de escuchar semejante charla motivacional y un detalle que lo tiene aún tan atontado que no reacciona como tal. Cuando entrase en razón gritaría y pediría muchos detalles. Aunque pretendían seguir con su camino había alguien esperando al doblar al esquina.

— ¿Todoroki-kun? ¿No estabas ya en casa...? — Izuku se mostró confundido de ver ahí al bicolor.

— Fui. Mi tía me dijo que puedes quedarte allá. — informa, Toshinori alzó una ceja.

— ¿En qué momento...?

— Un villano se interesó por él hoy. En su casa no hay quien pueda evitar que lo lastimen. En cambio en la mía están mis tíos, Fujimi, Enji y yo. Estará protegido allá. — explica con calma. Analizó brevemente la expresión de Izuku, parecía incómodo.

— No quiero ir hoy, además ya mi mamá sabe que voy- ¡To-Todoroki! — quisquilla, en su perpetua indiferencia tan solo lo tomó de la muñeca y jala para que lo siga. Toshinori apretó los dientes y con brillos dorados característicos del Full Cowl arrebató a Izuku del agarre y dio tan gran saltó que subió a la casa más allá de la que estaba en frente.

— ¡Midoriya! — llamó Todoroki.

— Pu-puedes bajarme, no hace falta esto. — su cara de pez fuera del agua le hace gracia más no la suficiente para mejorar su humor. Su respuesta jamás llegó.

No paró de saltar hasta que llegaron al edificio y no lo soltó hasta llegar a la entrada de la vivienda —Toshinori... —. murmuró, no sabía si es idea suya que luce molesto o enfurruñado, el problema es que no entiende por qué.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaron! ¿Están bien? Toshinori-kun está todo vendado... — Inko no tardó absolutamente nada en hacer gala de su preocupación por el rubio.

Logró disimular frente a ella, pero ya en la habitación con Izuku preparándose para ir a dormir -posiblemente hasta las dos de la tarde del día siguiente-, no pudo evitar dejarse caer en el futón y resoplar como un caballo furibundo.

— ¿Por qué haces lo que te dice? Katsuki es un abusón y Todoroki Shouto es casi igual solo que no te insulta, sino que te controla...

— No me controla y Kacchan no es un abusón. — gestos nerviosos y Toshinori desconoce si se trata de una evasiva a la realidad o es que realmente cree que ellos dos son amigos suyos.

Quizá si lo sean, pero el trato no es el más apropiado... para nada.

— Ellos son así. Kacchan es... difícil de tratar y Todoroki-kun no sabe expresarse... son mis amigos. — asegura con uan sonrisa inocente y los ojos cerrados. Desvió la mirada, observó un tanto los posters y luego a Izuku de nuevo.

— ¿has ido a su casa antes?

— Sí, varias veces ¿por qué?

— ¿Para qué?

— Lo he ayudado a estudiar, sus exámenes son el doble de complejos que los míos. — aunque fue sincero, sentía que es de esa honestidad a media cuesta. Entrecierra los ojos, apoya las manos a cada lado de Izuku y dado su tamaño no es difícil que se miren directamente a los ojos en esa cercanía.

— ¿Solo a estudiar? — la cara de Deku se volvió de un rojo brillante, la mueca de Toshinori no tuvo comparación —. él y tu... — sabiendo el detalle magistral no sería raro, pero... —. ¿Tu querías...? Se sincero.

— Si, digo... Creo que si — su postura es nerviosa y hasta apenada, como si aquello lo pusiera muy incómodo —. No es que sea malo, no me duele... mucho y suele ser incómodo, pero Todoroki no me hace daño — asegura. Toshinori lo abraza por la cintura para sorpresa del más bajo —. Siempre está conmigo cuando lo necesito, él-

— Un héroe no te pide ningún pago por cuidarte, solo lo hace — suspira con aire decepcionado —. Solo porque este contigo no quiere decir que van a tener sexo, es si tú quieres y te gusta él... ¿te pasa?

— su-supongo. — respondió dudoso. Conclusión: Izuku Midoriya es de los que se dejan llevar, lo de ir contra corriente parece asustarlo.

Lo cual es irónico con lo que hace apenas pone un pie fuera de casa. sea como sea, esta posición le está dando mucho sueño.

— Tenía miedo cuando te vi ahí ¿sabes...? pensé que no iba a llegar a tiempo... Quiero que estés a salvo... salvarte cuando tu no puedas solo.

— O-oye... Se durmió. — dio un chillido apenas perceptible ¿Ahora cómo se lo quitaba de encima para que no le doliera le cuello al despertar? Por no decir que quiere hacer la vista gorda de lo que dijo para no sentir que moriría de pena.

...

Despertó con el cuello adolorido ya penas alzó un poco la mirada pudo percatarse de que estaba en una posición desastrosa abrazando a Midoriya de la cintura. El rostro del heredero de One for All se encendió cual semáforo en alto, aparte de todo le tenía la camisa del pijama arriba a más no poder.

Aunque si sigue dormido siendo usado como una almohada de cuerpo completo... No pasará nada si se acerca un poquito... a su cara... y junta sus-

— ¿To-Toshinori? —se hizo una competencia de rostros colorados, al final no pudo darle el beso de pico.

—Oh, veo que están ocupados... Me iré a comprar algunas cosas, por favor cierren la ventana para que no se quejen los vecinos. —Inko había abierto la puerta, dado un paso dentro y visto la escena. Considerando que el rubio tenía casi sujeta la cintura de su hijo y la camisa de este tan arriba, ellos tan cerca... Ya es obvio que pensó.

— ¡MAMÁ! —cubrió su rostro con ambas manso y Toshinori rodó hasta casi meterse bajo la cama.

Una mañana normal tras sufrir un ataque de villanos. Solo en casa de los Midoriya.

Tras dos días de no decirse nada para que la vergüenza no los consumiera volvieron a verse y saludarse en U.A, no sin sonrojarse. Aizawa quería darle un golpe a cada uno para que dejara la tontería, pero ver más heridas de las que recuerda en Deku lo hizo parar. Con el entrecejo fruncido lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastra por los pasillos con Toshinori e Hizashi persiguiéndolos.

—Ah~ Que fue esta vez Midoriya. —niega la enfermera y el muchacho ríe nervioso.

—S-solo evité que golpearan a un perro en el callejón... espero que mamá ya haya encontrado un hogar. — murmura por lo bajo al momento de ser examinado.

—Ara~ ara~ al menos no te metes en nada grande. De otro modo si me pensaría no tratarte más y que aprendas la lección —tragó grueso—. Bien... Sigue siendo tan buen niño y no te metas en muchos líos. Sé que conoces bien tus límites.

—Me dan más miedo tus regaños. —admite con expresión nerviosa, pero sonriente. Aizawa rodó los ojos. A él también le teme, pero cada día sigue haciendo la misma tontería. Al salir de la enfermería dio un golpe relativamente suave a su cabeza para reprenderlo.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así, había que salvar al perro —afirma Toshinori abrazando a Deku por la espalda y poniendo la barbilla en su cabeza—. También lo hubieras hecho.

—Sin quedar herido como tonto. —afirma Eraserhead.

—Tal vez, pero es como en esos juegos en los que ya tienes tanto nivel que ganas a lo débil. Es aburrido. Él vive en grrraaaaaande. —acota Hizashi. Aizawa puso los ojos en blanco, claro que iban a defender a Deku, esos dos son unos alcahuetas y él... él...

Ya para que trabarse, es la mamá gallina de estos tres, del más bajito principalmente.

— ¿Al menos es un perro bonito? —increpa, Deku asintió alzando su celular con una foto.

—Iba con un gato bebé. —y supo que se ganó a Aizawa con lo último. A su alrededor había esa aura pacífica y floreada que aparece cada vez que aparece un gato tierno.

— _Nice Shoot._ —felicitó Toshinori antes de que la vergüenza fuese a invadirlo por estar tan próximo a Izuku.

—Deku... —este hizo un saludo nervioso a Kacchan que se acerca con esa impresión de que hará un asesinato en los próximos minutos—. ¿Qué mierda te paso ahora...?

—Había un perro cuidando de un gato bebé y lo estaban golpeando así que-

—y tú fuiste a meterte para empeorar la situación ¿No? Para ir dando lástima como el Quirkless que eres. Deja de fingir lo que no puedes ser, Deku, solo regresa a tu casa, a tu habitación y sigue mirando vídeos de héroes por tu computadora o considera de una vez que la azotea es buen destino final para ti—su sonrisa era cruel y amplia, mirando al otro desde arriba, ayudado por lo mucho que Deku se encoge. Kirishima hizo un intento bastante considerable por detenerlo y que se fueran, pero de nada sirvió—. Con suerte cuando vuelvas a nacer tendrás un Quirk... aunque posiblemente ni eso puedas hacer bie-

Un golpe le sacó el aire. Una exclamación de sorpresa sonó en el pasillo. Toshinori tiene el entrecejo fruncido y el puño apretado. Vencieron su límite de por si corto, no iba a aguantaras algo así, ni en Izuku, ni en cualquier otro. Al recuperar mínimamente la respiración se lanzó a devolver el ataque. All Might recordó lo que leyó de él... " _Siempre golpea primero con la derecha"_. Sabiendo esto interceptor el golpe, lo alzó y tiró al suelo. Retorció su brazo y piso su espalda, acercándose.

—Te lo diré de manera simple... Un Héroe no insulta a nadie que va a proteger en el futuro, un Héroe no acosa a nadie que deba proteger en un futuro, un Héroe no SUGIERE el suicidio de alguien a quien debe proteger—afianzó el agarre para que no se escapara—. Un héroe no es un trozo de mierda que grita y hace sentir mal a quien hace su mayor esfuerzo por ayudar. Todos podemos hacer aunque sea lo más mínimo y no debe ser menospreciado. Así que dime, eres un héroe o un imbécil que va a jugar a hacerlo.

Por alguna extraña razón la esclera se hizo negra por unos instantes muy largos—Tu que... puedes saber...—. Gruñe como un animal rabioso.

—Sé que los villanos nacen de todas las maneras y por eso las sonrisas de las perdonas deben cuidarse al igual que sus sueños. Te lo repito ¿Serás un héroe o un saco de mierda que no hace otra cosa que aprovecharse de nacer como la mayoría? — esto se podía volver personal muy fácilmente—. Deja de molestar a Izuku o no las vamos a ver muy, muy mal.

—Toshinori ya basta... —chasqueó la lengua y se levantó. Katsuki lo imitó al instante con amenazante cercanía.

—A ti que mierda te importa si le digo la verdad. Es un Quirkless que no debería estar aquí. —gruñendo como perro terminó la paciencia del heredero de One for All.

—Por esto me importa.

Exclamaciones aún más fuertes se escucharon cuando lo agarró para besarlo y de hecho lo hizo. La cara de Bakugou fue todo un poema al igual que la de Hizashi, Aizawa se rasca la mejilla pensando en que esto había tardado demasiado y un recién llegado Todoroki Shouto no se ve precisamente contento. Izuku tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus pecas amenazan en desaparecer entre la cara caliente por el sonrojo.

Claro no evito que en menos segundos de los pensados los entrecerrara y acabara llevando las manos a los hombros del estudiante mas entusiasta del curso de Héroes.

—Como sea. —bufa Katsuki una vez los vio srpararse y Deku ser sostenido a medio morir por Hizashi. Con las manos en los bolsillos se fue, la gente alrededor que se acumuló por el espectáculo reanudaba su camino hablando de lo visto.

— ¿Como lo aguantas?

—Bueno... es que entiendo lo que hace—La cara ofendida e Toshinori fue cómica—. Lo que pasa en realidad es que está preocupado por él... No quiere que se lastime.

— ¿Eres su traductor? —alza una ceja y Kirishima se ríe.

—Solo entiendo cómo se comporta. El problema es que no sabe cómo decirlo y sale... Pero es porque teme que pueda salud gravemente lastimado por intentar hacerse el héroe.

—El musulmán tiene corazón, esto va para mis hallazgos del día. —afirma Hizashi con sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡KIRISHIMA!

—Los veo luego y... Hombre, al menos no lo mates de vergüenza al hacer esto. —Toshinori por fin entró en cuenta -en ese horrible instinto de percepción retrasada-, de lo que acaba de hacer y... se volvió un adorable tomate rubio.

—Izuku es Un tomate con todo y hojas... —resopla Aizawa.

...

—Ese niño despierta bajos instintos, ya es bien sabido y ponerte así solo me irrita.

— Lo bese frente a todo el mundo y él no viene a sentarse aquí. Debo haber quedado como tonto. —lloriquea con la cara pegada a la mesa.

—MIIIIDOOOORIIIIIYAAAAA PARA LA MESA SIETE. —Anunció Hizashi solo para ahogarse al final debido a la anulación.

—Quizá no venía porque estaba comprando su comida y ya viene para acá por su propio pie. —se pregunta con toda seriedad porque sigue con estos dos...

Ah, claro, flojera de hacer amigos y estos no se apartan aun si lo intenta.

—Con... con permiso... —al estar ambos sentados uno al lado del otro estuvieron en la misma posición de ver la mesa como algo interesante.

—Se van a besar otra vez, van hablar o tengo la libertad de enojarme por lo puros que son—pregunta con aburrimiento, el ramen salió disparado por la nariz de Deku e Hizashi no se aguantó para reírse a viva voz—. Como si no se hubieran estado atrayendo mutuamente como un par de idiotas densos como una central nuclear.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Y eso lo dijo Todoroki-kun, no vale repetirlo! —acusa en desquicie de nervios por culpa de todo lo que pasa. El cuello del rubio chirrió al momento de girar a verlo con espeluznante cara.

— ¿Hablaste con Todoroki...?

—Si... bueno... algo así—hay que considerar si esa respuesta es buena o mala—. Me sacó de clase frente al profesor, discutimos, el quemo un congelo un árbol... No creo que este muy feliz.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? Es raro que pierda los estribos, aunque... Eres tú, no es raro. —se corrige de inmediato.

—S-solo le dije que era incomoda la forma en que nos llevábamos tan... intima.

—Eso explica porque quiere matar a Toshinori con la mirada, debe estarlo culpando. —señala Aizawa, casi al otro lado del comedor podía vérsele con esa espeluznante mirada. Izuku rió nervioso y luego suspiró cansino.

—Siento que lo arruiné.

—No tenías responsabilidad con él, eres su amigo y punto, no arruinaste nada de nada —asegura pasando un brazo por los hombros de Izuku—. Por lo demás y ya que estamos en este despliegue de sinceridad, etc, etc... ¿Salimos mañana? —es viernes, así que tendría un aburrido sábado si no planeaba algo.

—No... bueno... —vio nervioso a todos lados—. S-si, supongo que sí. —sonrió.

Aizawa bufo. Al menos con Toshinori no parecía forzado a aceptar como con Todoroki, que con su indiferencia parece decir _La única opción es Si, así que tómala_ —Devuélvemelo tan virgen como se pueda el lunes ¿Sí? —. Bromea jocoso y una sonrisa de las suyas. Izuku terminó de derretirse en su asiento.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que podía sacarle a Toshinori de la cabeza que Nana Shimura sigue desaparecida...


	2. More than everyone thinking

_Prometo estar contigo pase lo que pase, así que sobrevivamos juntos_

 **2 - More than everyone thinking**

Tenían la atención de todo U.A y esto es curiosamente difícil de lograr. para intentar menguar la tensión que parecía haber ahora que no tienen a nadie acompañándolos Izuku decidió contarle de ciertas cosas raras que ha visto a lo largo de su año escolar; involucra principalmente a otros estudiantes con su forma tan particular de hacer provecho de sus Quirks... dando la casualidad de que se toparon con la que Izuku mencionaba hasta hace nada.

— ¿Esa? ¿Que tiene? —Toshinori ve a la chica asomada, en su cabeza partiendo desde la mejilla hay un par enormes orejas gatunas, posiblemente para poder oír mejor.

—Siempre ve a Kacchan y Kirishima, si la asustas le saldrá pico de... de... Creo que se llama Quetzal... no he estudiado mucho de aves. —admite ligeramente avergonzado de la duda.

— ¿Su Quirk es...? —pregunta Toshinori curioso.

—Adaptación de atributos animales, está en el curso de Héroes. 1-B. Supongo que Kacchan y Kirishima le gustan mucho... Igual que Aizawa, siempre pone ojos de Águila cuando se aproximan. Me la he topado varias veces haciendo lo mismo.

—quiero ver lo del pico. Shhh... —caminó lentamente hasta ella y...— ¡BU! —Pegó un gran brinco y efectivamente le salio una especie de pequeño pico en la boca. Se ruborizó por completo —. Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo. —admite apretando su estómago.

—¿estas bien? —pregunta Deku.

—Si... solo... Uff... de verdad me asuste...—miró de nuevo al par de amigos a la distancia—. No les digan que los espio.

—Para nada... Solo no lo hagas tanto, alguien se dará cuenta —ella parecía más avergonzada ahora. Deku se preguntaba si ella veía algo en especial en Kacchan y Kirishima... quizá hacen algo cuando creen que nadie los mira —. ¿hacen algo en particular? No creo que sea divertido ver unicamente como se gritan.

— Pa-para nada, solo... ¿es divertido verlos y ya? ¡me tengo que ir! — y salió corriendo tan rápido como su piel manchada le atribuyó. Toshinori silbó.

— Ahora tengo curiosidad si de hecho hay algo con esos dos.

— Sí... Quizá si lo haya. — responde pensativo.

No pasó nada más relevante ese día aparte de que Shinsou disfrutaba de lo lindo molestar a su "casto" amigo avergonzado por algo tan normal como un beso. Toshinori más bien no podía sacarse de la cabeza que al día siguiente iba a tener básicamente su primera cita en al vida. Que alguien simplemente lo golpee para que al despertar sea sabado, ir por izuku e iniciar un buen día.

* * *

—No sé porque no me sorprende que sea esto lo primero que quieres hablar o que hayas traído un cuaderno nuevo para eso...

El adorable conejito que invitó a salir, fue a buscar a su casa, llevó a un pequeño café y acaba de comprar un trozo de pastel y un chocolate caliente... Lo primero que pregunta es por el One for All. Es Izuku Midoriya, debe atenerse a la consecuencia de haber contado ese secreto por el cual Nana lo va a matar apenas se entere. Los ojos verdes, redondos y expresivos tenían ese brillo de la curiosidad emocionada que tanto lo caracteriza al momento de hallar un nuevo Quirk que documentar.

—Es que... hasta ahora no me había tomado el tiempo de pensarlo bien y... Necesito saber bien como funciona, de otro modo quizá no pueda serte de ayuda. —una excusa creíble, factible, pero solo quiere calmar su vena curiosa.

—Por donde empiezo... —suspira apoyando el codo en la mesa, juega un poco con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

Contó de donde vino, como funciona, porque es secreto, All for One y los murmullos de Izuku al respecto se hicieron de lo más tiernos porque paraba y luego volvía a iniciar con una línea de pensamientos casi opuesta a la que tenía hace unos instantes.

De alguna manera pasaron de hablar de eso a vivencias que han tenido -aunque las de Izuku casi siempre involucran a Kacchan-, problemas, estupideces variadas; salieron del café y transitaron calles, un centro comercial y hasta un parque solo hablando como pericos. Ellos no eran capaces de percatarse de los afines que eran precisamente por ello.

Simplemente sucedía.

Tanto así que no se dieron cuenta que ya era de tarde, estando a más de tres malditas horas de casa de Izuku y sin trenes que alcanzar acabaron entrando a un hotel para pasar la noche, avisando a Inko una vez estuvieron en la habitación.

Sin comentarios al respecto de lo que la señora dijo, es un alivio que se tome tan bien las relaciones de su hijo... y un terror ¿Qué tanta confianza tiene esa mujer en él? Se conocen como hace de... tres meses si es que no un poquito más.

—me sigo preguntando el alcance de los agujeros negros... Si mandaron a Midnight a Hasetsu... ¿Podría sacar a alguien del país? —se pregunta sentado en la cama.

— ¿enserio quieres saber más de unos villanos? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—En que Tomura dijo « _Checkpoint»_ cuando Nana apreció y al verte dijo «El heredero llegó» ¿No será que te buscan? —Toshinori se sentó al lado—. Puede ser peligroso para ti si aparecen en cualquier lugar sin importar la distancia.

—E-es un punto valido, supongo... Igual podré huir si hace falta, no soy tan tonto de enfrentarlos estando solo... ilegal... con solo doce porciento del One for All... sin apoyo de ningún tipo contra miles de Quirks que haya absorbido... —a medida que incluía contras a su situación se desanimaba más hasta acabar como un pequeño y encogido ser en la cama—. Izuku, me van a matarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

—Claro que no—le da un golpecito en el hombro—. Estoy seguro de que estarás bien igual a como lo está Nana en este instante. Seguro aparecerá de la nada riéndose por tu preocupación. —asegura al cerrar un ojo con una expresión traviesa. Hizo una especie de puchero... quería evitar pensar en ella para no por angustiarse de más, pero...

— ¿Cómo haces para parecer tan contento a pesar de todo? Siempre sonríes incluso después de escuchar lo que todos dicen de ti, tras saber que posiblemente tu sueño de ser un héroe no se cumpla... —pregunta. Se echó frente a él, viéndolo directamente.

—No lo sé, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a que me pasen cosas que me hieran y... Simplemente han dejado de importarme en cierto grado los problemas también... Puede decirse que casi no presto atención a mí mismo, pero si solo me preocupara por mi no podría darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesita ayuda alguien más.

—Tal vez eso es algo de lo que me gusta de ti—se puso boca arriba—. Me gusta que a pesar de todo seas tan... Noble. Si yo hubiera tenido esa cantidad de problemas posiblemente hubiera empezado a odiar el mundo hace mucho... Tu no lo haces, sigue queriendo ayudar a todos sin importar nada más.

—Dicho así, soy bastante tonto.

—Los dos somos un par de tontos a decir verdad. —afirma sonriendo ampliamente y Deku lo imitó.

Hubo un momento en el que se quedaron viendo, como un lapsus mental en el que no sabían que hacer aparte de mirarse. Consideraban que curso de acción tomar y el que decidió primero fue Toshinori, llevó una mano a la mejilla de Izuku y se acercó a él antes de besarlo. Cerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo.

Izuku llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Toshinori y dio un suave tirón a la prenda para indicarle que se acercara más, cosa que el más grande no tardó en hacer, apoyó ambos antebrazos a cada lado de Izuku, las rodillas a los lados de la cintura de este mientras Deku desabrocha la camisa rojo oscuro que lleva el rubio.

Sintió las manos algo rasposas viajar por su pecho y resopló con apenas fuerza, ya no tenía mucho aire que se diga. Izuku le mordió el labio y lo jaló un poco—Deberías respirar ¿sabes? —comenta con cierta diversión. Ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas con sus dos largos mechones de cabello.

— ¿Algo que decirme? —pregunta sentándose en el regazo de Deku en lo que le empieza a despojar de la camisa, ocultando de buena manera los nervios que tiene.

— ¿Qué no me mires mucho?

Con un puchero se resignó a estirarse para apagar la luz, ya es de noche, apenas hay uno que otro destello naranjo purpura en el alba. Se asentó un aire mucho más confiado ahora que no pueden verse directamente. Las prendas no duraron mucho en desaparecer de sus cuerpo y reposar en el suelo en completo desorden. Toshinori está recostado del cabecero con Izuku en su regazo.

Daba alguna que otra mordida por el abdomen regularmente marcado y firme, con la derecha acariciaba el muslo de Izuku y con la zurda se encarga de dilatar el ano del verdoso que gime abrazándolo por la cabeza, temblando de pies a cabeza. Se deslizó un poco más por la cama, quedando con la menos media espalda en el colchón y así poder engullir el miembro erecto de Izuku.

— ¡Ah...! Ah, ah... —se agarró al cabecero, intentando no caerse y hacer una burrada. Toshinori sonrió levemente aun en lo que hacía, los gemidos desesperados y acelerados de Izuku le hacen gracia, quizá se abrió un poco y todo...

No mencionar, lo acabará incomodando.

Saber que ha hecho esto con Todoroki lo molesta con ligereza, se pregunta si firme de la misma manera o sonara más adolorido... Muy bien, ya es muy enfermo imaginarse a tu amante con otro. Pasó en relativo poco tiempo lo de sentir el semen llenándole la boca y habiendo pasado un poco de largo por su garganta.

—Lo siento... —lloriqueo Izuku apenado. Toshinori fio un juguetón mordisco a los pequeños testículos, logró que Izuku chillara y le jalara del cabello con fuerza considerable. Sinceramente... Midoriya es un chico muy lindo.

Adorable, tierno... Si pudiera verlo tal vez pensaria que erótico, pero no tiene visión nocturna. Quizá en otra ocasión.

Reincorporándose lo forzó con cuidado a sentarse apenas más adelante en su abdomen, Izuku suspiró ansioso. Acercó su rostro al de Toshinori, dando besos cariñosos y variados por todo el rostro de este hasta finalizar en uno en sus labios. Sacó la lengua y el ojiverde la lamió antes de introducirla en la cavidad ajena, con sus manos delineado la musculatura del rubio.

—Ung... ¡Gaah! Ahh... ahhh aahhh... —escondió su rostro en el hombro de Toshinori y este suspiro, a pesar de haber sido relativamente fácil meter su virilidad por la retaguardia de Izuku se sentía muy apretado. Cerró un ojo y dio apenas un empujón—. Yagi es muy lindo a veces. —ronroneo lamiendo el cuello hasta la oreja del rubio y tirando suavemente del lóbulo.

Aquí hubo un problema y que para el rubio el lindo es otro, pero verdaderamente ¿Qué clase de momento va a ser este de corregir con palabras? Sería tan inútil... Es mejor empujarse a si mismo para que Midoriya quede acostado; tomarlo de las rodillas; hacer uso de la flexibilidad del más pequeño para acomodarse; que las flexione y empujar.

Sacó un gemido agudo y lánguido, Izuku ladea la cabeza, lagrimea y ve un pequeño hilo de baba gracias a la luz que se filtra por la pequeña ventana y da en ese punto exacto de la cama. A medida que se hace paso en el interior de Izuku suda más, sus musculos se tensan e Izukue s capaz de sentirlo por aferrarse a su espalda.

Tiene la mente en una nebulosa muy lejana, realmente le gusta como se siente, no es tan forzado a pesar de que dolió al inicio y pensándolo muy seriamente el tener una especie de sentimiento -aparte de la admiración-, por Toshinori ayuda muchoa eso. Cuando lo siente más agitado y forzado a llegar más profundo lo coge del rostro para empezar un beso de lo más húmedo.

Muerde sus labios, juega con su lengua y se ahoga los gemidos desesperados por ganas de más. Sabe que se vendría sin siquiera tener una constante estimulación en su propio miembro, ya se conoce lo suficiente -para su propio bochorno-. Apretó el cabello de Toshinori y lo abrazó más fuerza.

—A-AAH... AH... a-au... —jura que vio algún que otro chispazo dorado ¿Sería sin querer?

—Perdón... se me olvido que no hay condón... —expresó entre jadeos con desanimo, ahora de seguro tardaría milenios en sacar todo de dentro de Midoriya.

—No me molesta... ¿Lo hacemos otra vez? —pregunta con voz ronroneante. Puede decirse que los cabellos sudados de Toshinori dieron un pequeño brinco ¿Es enserio? ¿¡Esta clase de milagros ocurre!?

Lo giró y acomodó para volver a penetrarlo, sacando un gemido ahogado por parte del más bajo. Jadeó para dedicarse a morder desde los omoplatos hasta el cuello. Sond e un fuerte color rojo y no se imagina como estarán al día siguiente, hizo una que otra en sus brazos y de forma forzada hizo girar el cuello para poderlo besar, juntando su pecho con la espalda arqueada contra el colchón.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron largas y audibles cuando terminó por segunda vez y e limitó a abrazarlo, apoyando la frente en su espalda ¿Por qué le gustaba Izuku Midoriya? No era simple empatía... Ni siquiera demostrar lo dispuesto y bien que se sentía tener sexo con él.

Quizá era su propia forma de ser. La inocencia que tanto lo llena ante la maldad del mundo, eso que cree que desaparecerá gracias a los héroes; su nobleza, sus ojos, los murmullos cada vez que piensa en algo grande; su fortaleza a pesar de la adversidad... Su ferocidad... No cree que haya algún punto que no le guste, casi podría decir que han estado saliendo estos meses y hasta ahora es que se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente siente.

Lo cual es bastante tonto todo se diga, pero el punto es haberlo notado.

—deberíamos bañarnos...

—Nos sacan de la habitación a las dos de la tarde, vamos a dormir... —quejumbro abrazándolo con fuerza, Izuku tiene la espalda apoyada en el pecho del más Grande—. Hey, Izuku...

— ¿Um?

—Te amo... Al menos eso creo en este momento, no sé, nunca he tenido sentimientos muy profundos. —admite adormilado.

—Y-yo... eh... ¿te quiero? —Te _quiero_ a _amo_ hay un trecho larguísimo, ahora se siente mal de no corresponder con la misma intensidad, pero tampoco puede mentir al respecto. Claro, siente algo, pero... ¡No es tanto aun!

—Mi conejo me quiere, con eso me basta por ahora... —suspira y para asombro de Izuku se durmió. Giró un poco en si mismo, jugando con la cara de Toshinori de la manera más literal posible.

Parece muerto. Lo besó por última vez, quién sabe, quizá si podría llegar a amarlo de la misma manera... Como no hacerlo, es su héroe al fin y al cabo, piensa con una sonrisa juguetona antes de dormirse.

* * *

—Aun me siento muerto... —quejumbran los dos caminando con cierta lentitud. La gente los veía de tanto en tanto porque eran un par sin duda particular con el andar de zombie y la flojera rebosante... por no decir que el cuello de Izuku exhibe marcas.

No había con que taparlas así que se resignó a dejar claro que ahí pasó algo. Toshinori no tenía ese problema porque los rasguños están en su espalda y el peliverde no es tan salvaje de dejarlo mordido como un perro. Bostezo por millonésima vez.

—Mi mamá no va a dejar de preguntarme si eres mi novio, realmente tengo miedo de llegar a casa...

— ¿Por qué? Quizá si lo somos.

— ¿A sí?

—Yo creo que sí.

—si somos novios quiere decir que debería mantener bastante alejado de Todoroki o dejar las cosas más claras que antes, por no decir que las pláticas con Uraraka-san y Tenya-kun tendrían cierto grado de riesgo porque él no suele mantener bien guardados los secretos de esta índole y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos apenas se lo diga debido a la sorpresa; Kacchan sin duda se molestara mucho como esa vez en que vio a Todoroki-kun besarme en pleno gimnasio así que-

—Oye, tranquilo—rió nervioso por los murmullos, algunas veces hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua—. Lo diremos a quienes quieras. En lo que a mi respecta, somos novios—lo toma de la mano—. Que tan difícil puede ser... Ya hicimos todo lo que hacen los novios... Hasta lo que se hace después del matrimonio.

—Uh...

—Tranquilo, te llevare a Estados Unidos, ahí no importa. —asegura en una larga carcajada.

—Toshinori-kun a veces es tan raro. —dice con expresión entre sonriente y agotada.

—Aizawa será el padrino, así nadie se negará a nuestra sagrada unión. —dramatizo.

—Ni siquiera yo me opondría a casarme si él está ahí. —sufrió un escalofrío.

—Hizashi pondrá la música... Enji será el cocinero... Shinsou evitara que la gente derribe el pastel... ¡Lanzaras un ramo de centro de mesa! —muy bien, su fantasía ya se estaba extendiendo mucho, pero el verdadero problema es que Izuku le sigue el juego, como si pudiera imaginar perfectamente el panorama.

Conclusión: Un par de tontos por la calle queriendo llegar a sus hogares para dormir, pero hasta entonces, a seguir con las estupideces:

—All Might casado con un Policía, vaya escándalo. —alzó una ceja curioso.

— ¿Serás policía?

—Si... Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ayudar. Además, los policías hacen lo que los héroes no: Apresar, interrogar, investigar, el bajo perfil... ya sabes.

—Serás el mejor policía de todos entonces. Me gusta como suena. —le encantaba la idea de que Izuku encontrara una vía y se viese tan centrado en llegar a su meta.

Aunque la conversación al respecto iba a hacerse muchísimo más larga, posiblemente hasta la estación de trenes, una explosión bestial desde un callejón a unos diez metros los hizo inclinarse hacia atrás y cubrirse con los brazos. La gente mantuvo el silencio unos instantes en lo que la nube de humo se iba desvaneciendo en el aire.

—Debimos hacer esto de noche, maldita luz... —la queja puso la piel de gallina a Izuku que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—Deja de lloriquear Tomura, ya lo dijeron, el _"Bonus"_ no estaba de noche. —regaña alguien con aburrimiento.

—Quiero ver al conejo, quiero ver al conejo~—la voz femenina fue la más fuerte y viva, Toshinori tuvo un mal sentimiento ¿Conejo? Nah, el mundo no puede ser tan pequeño... _No justamente a ellos ahora._

Una llamarada de fuego azul fue disparada en su dirección, Toshinori cargó a Izuku y saltó a unos cuantos metros para evitarla. Su cabello se erizo como siempre que usa el _One for All._ La nube de tierra se disperso y dejó a la vista al pequeño, pero muy temido grupo de villanos. La gente empezó a correr para alejarse.

— ¡CORRE! —quisquillo Izuku una vez estuvo en el suelo. Un cuchillo pasó por su lado, cortando su mejilla

Pensaron en darse a la fuga. No es precisamente el momento de querer sacar la vena heroica. Su vena de supervivencia la aplasta e impide pensamiento ya suicida. Hay cinco villanos ahí, por no decir que uno de ellos es uno de esos monstruos Nomu. Más grande, más feo y que causa mayores escalofríos. Para bien o para mal Toshinori jaló una chica que había tropezado y la lanzó lejos... con la mala suerte de que una barrera de ese fuego azul apareció segundos después.

—Oh no... —miró a todos lados, no hay abertura a la vista—. Sujétate bien. —cual Koala en árbol de eucalipto Izuku se subió a la espalda del rubio que dio un gran salto que lo hizo llegar a la cima del edificio... solo para caer cerca de los villanos unos segundos después por culpa de un agujero negro a sus pies.

—En la escuela de héroes enseñan a huir. Que buena educación. —mofa el de cicatrices en su rostro, Dabi.

—El conejito es lindo~ Solo le falta sangrar un poco más. —la rubia vestida de estudiante relame sus labios, Toga. Izuku sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

—No hagas nada, heredero y héroe patético... Maestro, ya puede venir. —indica Tomura.

—Tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Como se supone que lo hacemos si puede hacer cuantos espacios espaciales quiera? Mientras sepa a donde nos dirigimos vamos a acabar aquí una y otra vez. —respondió Izuku entre dientes, analizando su situación en búsqueda de una solución.

—Yo no- ¡CUIDADO! —Empujó a Izuku lo suficientemente lejos y atrapó el puño del Nomu con sus dos manos. Los destellos dorados iban en aumento junto a su desesperación y la persona que salía parsimoniosamente del portal oscuro. Vestía de negro, elegante y su máscara es extraña. La contextura lo intimidó un instante.

—Así que es cierto lo del análisis del conejo... —Izuku tragó duro.

—T-tu eres... —cuesta lo suyo no ceder ante la fuerza del Nomu. Espera que no lo golpee con el otro puño.

— _All for One_ , a tu servicio, _One for All_ —habló con magnificencia y tono jocoso—. Solo vine para darte mi presente de buena fe por ser el octavo heredero del poder de mi Hermano. —arrastró una bolsa negra y tras bajar la cremallera que tenía tanto él como Izuku perdieron el aliento.

—Ma-maestra... Nana... —su corazón retumbaba con demasiada fuerza cual tambor vikingo. En la mano de All for One está la cabeza de Nana Shimura con una inquietante expresión.

— ¡TOSHINORI! —gritó Izuku en vano. El rubio fue agarrado y golpeado contra el suelo. Los golpes que propicia el Nomu son tan fuertes que bajo él se empieza a formar un charco de sangre al mismo tiempo que la escupe. El Nomu paró tras unos segundos.

—Tan patético como ella—lanzó la cabeza y el Nomu la atrapó con la boca, masticando y dañando—. Pensé que serías una amenaza, pero me equivoqué...

—Mal... Magdito... —balbuceo sintiéndose medio ahogado en su propia sangre.

—Bien. Acabemos con esto de una-

— ¡NO! Po-por favor no lo mate... n-no lo haga... —obviamente es algo tonto ponerse a suplicar a un villano, cualquiera lo sabe. Sin embargo Izuku entró en desesperación y fue lo único que acudió a su mente al momento de ver como All for One se preparaba para golpear al rubio con su puño y sin duda partirle la cabeza como si fuera un melón—. N-ni siquiera puede usar el cien por ciento y es más de un millón... no es una amenaza.

—¿Dispuesto a morir con él? Bien —dijo sin más. Aunque balbuceó para que se quitara Deku solo cerró los ojos, listo para recibir el golpe de lleno y morir ahí mismo junto a Toshinori—. Si... Un héroe. Felicitaciones.

— ¿Eh?

—Aparte de Conejo se llevó el premio ¿Puedo empezar yo? —interroga Toga con emoción.

—Que molesta eres... —bufa Dabi. Izuku no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que pasa ahora. Pensó que simplemente lo matarían por estar en medio.

—Enhorabuena, sensei te va a dar una sorpresa. —informa Tomura sonriendo bajo su "máscara".

—Q-que quieren de-

De un golpe acabó inconsciente, el Nomu lo agarró y se lo subió al hombro. Toshinori hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y hacer algo, completamente inútil pues su estado es tan malo que apenas y podría estar de pie unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a caer. Sus huesos crujen en su interior y la sangre mana sin parar. All for One rió por su estado tan patético y dio palmadas a la cabeza de Izuku. El muchacho a pesar de la inconsciencia tiene los ojos entreabiertos y nublados.

—Te importa este niño ¿verdad? Toshinori. Te importa demasiado—reponía en tono jocoso y burlándose a más no poder del rubio con ojos desesperados—. Veamos que tanto eres capaz de hacer por salvarlo y si es que queda algo que salvar... Un aliado tan bien conocedor de los héroes no es algo que quiera dejar pasar, sabes— concluyó cogiendo el rostro y acariciando con suavidad las mejillas.

—N-no le... hagas... daño...

—Cuidaremos a tu novio por ti... estoy seguro de que Tomura sabrá cómo hacerlo.  
Hasta pronto heredero, quizá si logras venir te lo entregue. —el último en desaparecer por el portal fue el Nomu, por ende Midoriya. Toshinori vio como lentamente desaparecía ante sus narices. El fuego bloqueando el área desapareció y de inmediato la policía junto a la ambulancia se hicieron paso.

Evidentemente lo más resaltante de la zona fue el adolescente y estudiante de U.A en un cráter en la calle y repitiendo la misma frase mientras llora, sangra e intenta levantarse a pesar de su estado lamentable.

* * *

—Ummm... ambos brazos rotos, fisura craneal, ligero movimiento de los discos de la columna, ruptura de tres costillas a cada lado, daño severo a los pulmones, estómago y corazón.

—L-lo puede curar ¿Cierto? —pregunta Uraraka con preocupación y Recovery Girl no pudo más que suspirar.

—Por supuesto que puedo, pero tomara al menos una semana y media para que sane completamente.

— No tengo... una semana—quejumbra Toshinori vendado hasta casi el último pelo—. No tengo... No tiene... IZUKU NO TIENE TANTO TIEMPO.

—Ya lo están buscando. Lo encontrarán rápido. —asegura Aizawa pues nunca vio tal despliegue para salvar a nadie.

—Además, que podrías hacer tú, eres el objetivo, Toshinori—comenta Recovery Girl yendo de un lado a otro por la sala—. Eres su objetivo y no podemos permitir que haya otro incidente. Incluso Nana Shimura cayó contra ese villano.

El corazón de Toshinori no había parado de latir con rapidez ni aun ahora que es un día después, habiendo despertado de la inconsciencia a duras penas. Evidentemente toda la escuela sabía lo ocurrido y su clase estaba ahí presente para apoyarlo -incluso Enji, aunque quizá se burlaría de su estado apenas estuvieran sin la profesional ahí-. Obviamente no perdió tiempo en decir que ocurrió a ciencia cierta y no se habla de otra cosa que la búsqueda de Izuku Midoriya...

Un estudiante de la brillante escuela U.A secuestrado por villanos, vaya cosa... Por si fuera poco, un indefenso Quirkless. El plantel se las está viendo un tanto negras con el asunto.

—Se lo llevaron por culpa m-mia... tengo que ir a salvarlo, él... él... —no sabía cómo decir que Izuku incluso rogó para que no lo mataran, es decir... ¡A pesar de todo intentó salvarlo y se lo llevaron! Es su culpa por ser tan poco cuidadoso y peor aún, hacer saber quién es importante para él.

Eso quería _All for One_... atacar en los puntos que más le duelen y lo logró.

—Tranquilo Toshinori. Lo hallaran. —asegura Hizashi en voz relativamente baja.

—Los dejare un momento para que hablen. —salió la señora mayor. Se formó un semicírculo alrededor de la cama de hospital.

—Escucha Toshinori —empezó a decir Aizawa—. Nosotros también nos ocuparemos de la búsqueda, será en incógnito, pero quizá encontremos el paradero de alguna manera y una vez lo sepamos -

—Iremos y sacaremos a Midoriya. —interrumpe Todoroki Shouto.

— No tenemos permiso de usar nuestros Quirks. —recuerda Iida a modo de voz de razón.

— ¿Y eso qué? Explotaremos ese maldito lugar una vez lo saquemos. Nadie lo notará o nos regañara por hacerlo ¡Es un maldito secuestro de villanos! Se llevaron a Deku que es tan inofensivamente inútil. Es lo mismo a patear un perro inválido por gusto. —replica Katsuki en su forma de hablar tan particular: Gritos y gruñidos.

—Aunque seamos más no garantiza que vayamos a poder hacerlo y apenas somos estudiantes. Hay que-

—Necesito hablar con ustedes. —interrumpe. Aizawa lo vio con extrañeza.

—Pero-

—A... solas —el aire no fluye como debe en su interior, hablar cuesta lo suyo. La clase entera exceptuando a Aizawa e Hizashi salieron un poco a regañadientes. Sin embargo el Rubio nunca dijo "No", por lo que es fácil interpretar que él quiere que sigan con el plan y lo informen de ello—. Tengo que con... tarles algo importante...

De momento solo Izuku y Gran Torino saben la verdad de su Quirk y lo que ocurre alrededor de este. Sin Nana no tiene ninguna clase de respaldo y sin duda necesitará ayuda para combatir esto. Necesitaba a alguien más al corriente real de la situación y así no combatir solo cuando tuviera la fortaleza física para hacerlo. Algo queda claro y es que él salvara a Midoriya de allí aun si es lo último que hace en la vida.

* * *

—Un Quirkless siempre sufre más al intentar adaptarse a su nuevo Quirk... Dicen que duele tanto que eres capaz de botar espuma por la boca, perder el conocimiento, volverte un verdadero lunático, perder tu psique... ¿Qué tanto te vas a retorcer? Midoriya. —burla All for One.

Lo tomó de la cara para levantarlo del suelo. Izuku sufre temblores violentos y de un modo u otro acabó sentado en el regazo del villano. Aprieta los dientes y acaba por recostarse de él como un animalito que desesperado por dejar de agonizar y no sabe qué hacer para mitigar el sufrimiento. Sus lágrimas a borbotones parecen hacer gracia a All for One.

—Eres mucho para Toshinori ¿No es cierto? Más que un simple amiguito Quirkless de la escuela—con una de sus manos palpó la cintura de Izuku y bajó un poco más, apretando un glúteo aunque Izuku posiblemente no lo pudo sentir del todo—. Me pregunto que tanto se enojara cuando vea que ya no eres nada de lo que eras...

Decir que tiene una idea de que pasa a su alrededor es un poco exagerado. Claro, sabe dónde está, quien es, quienes son ellos, etc... El problema es que está tan aturdido que apenas entra en cuenta de lo que hace, lo que le hacen. Es complicado, la cabeza parece querer reventar y es como si una niebla se ocupara de que no pueda razonar del todo.

El pecho le duele junto a la espalda, como si alguien lo estuviera quemando; la cadera y los brazos están resentidos por tantas cortadas hachas con cuchillos y mordidas por dientes afilados como de vampiro. Lo que más resiente son la cintura, las muñecas y el cuello, la garganta... desde aquella vez tan nebulosa después de "hablar" con All for One.

— _Vaya... ese héroe realmente ha marcado mucho tu cuello... Eso explica porque Kurogiri no era capaz de hacer nada, siempre tan respetuoso de la intimidad ajena..._

 _Hay caricias a su cuello, clavícula y baja lentamente por el camino de marcas que tiene por la noche con Toshinori. Lo curioso es que no se trata de una palma completa, solo un par de dedos lo tocan... Trazan un camino hasta volver al inicio._

— _Que envidia me da. Aunque, si eres el Bonus del juego y yo te gane puedo usarte cuando quiero y como quiera ¿Verdaaaad?_ — _extendió. Apenas logra distinguir su cara. Pálida enfermiza, labios rotos, cabello gris/celeste_ —. _Eres el premio, esas marcas se irán, pero yo debo dejarte las mías._

 _Aunque lo intento, no pudo gritar, tiene algo en la cara que lo impide gritar, como si fuese un bozal que apenas lo deja respirar. La palma de Shiragaki se cernió en su cuello apenas unos cuantos segundos, los suficiente para sentir su piel corroerse y la garganta le arde._

 _Fue sujetado por, exactamente, seis segundos de las dos muñecas cuando empezó a llorar desesperado por el dolor que no hizo otra cosa que nublar sus pensamiento ido._

— _Bunny of Lucky..._

No lleva una cuenta de los días, no logra llegar a tanto, siempre adormilado. Calcula que tendrá... ¿Cinco días tal vez? Con este pequeño grupo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez: _Nadie va a venir a salvarte, tus héroes te abandonaron._

Si, claro, podían decirlo todo lo que quisieran. Aun si los héroes _profesionales_ lo dejaban de lado por notificarlo muerto, sin rastro, lo que sea... Está seguro de que sus amigos vendrían a ayudarlo de alguna manera, que Toshinori llegaría.

Lo bueno de la máscara atada a su mandíbula para que no haga ninguna clase de escandalo o pregunta... Es que nadie puede ver cuando sonríe pensando en la idea de que lo ayuden a salir de ese lugar tan oscuro.

Al menos logró callarlos... No supo cómo ocurrió, simplemente Dabi fue arrojado a un lado con tanta fuerza que traspaso la pared y a un costado del agujero había quedado una marca en forma de mano... También está lo que vio una vez frente al espejo...

¿Qué es eso entre su cabello?

* * *

—No tengo idea de que hiciste para romperte la mano más que el resto del cuerpo, es lo único que dejara cicatriz entre tanto desastre. —rezonga Recovery Girl retirando los vendajes. Toshinori vio su mano, no es la gran cosa, apenas tiene el índice y medio torcidos y una que otra línea fina de cicatriz.

Esto pasa por culpa del maldito Nomu que lo aplastó cuando aun sujetaba su puño. Como odia a esa cosa.

—Ah~ Bien, ya estás listo. Toshinori-kun, hazme un favor y descansa un par de días más, aprovecha tus días libres para recuperarte completamente.

—Por supuesto. —sonrió amplia y falsamente, ella supuso que no haría el más mínimo caso, pero ya lleva dos semanas reprendiéndolo.

Dos semanas de operaciones para sanarlo. Que este moviéndose en si es un milagro, estaba tan destrozado que algunos doctores llegaron a decir que tendría alguna discapacidad: No poder caminar, inmovilidad en los brazos, falta de nervios, necesidad de amputación, complicaciones respiratorias, cardiacas...

Toshinori es un sobreviviente nato en lo que a la medicina respecta.

Con un par de indicaciones más fue dado de alta como tal, tomó su bolso con sus cosas, salió casi dando saltos y tal como habían indicado por un mensaje de texto fue directo al parque a un par de cuadras del hospital—Miren quién decidió aparecer—. Bufa Katsuki con los brazos cruzados.

—Apenas me dejaron salir, de ser por mi hubiera estado aquí primero. —ninguno dijo nada por verlo estirándose y tronándose algunas partes del cuerpo como los dedos, las manos, los brazos y la espalda.

—tardaste cuatro días más de los esperados en quirófano ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso? —Todoroki habla de forma fría y hasta en cierto punto, incriminatoria. Bufó aun en lo suyo, quitó el par de parches que aun tenía en el rostro.

—Que los profesionales no han logrado dar con una guarida, nada nuevo. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, son mejores haciendo algo en el momento y no buscándolo antes de que ocurra. —bufa Aizawa con mal humor por la actitud del bicolor.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo haremos o no? Dos semanas en manos de villanos no puede ser bueno para nadie y menos si nos tardamos más de la cuenta. —agrega Hizashi con ciertos desafinados. Toshinori tomó una gran bocanada de aire y chocó el puño contra su palma.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos y seremos los héroes de esta historia. —asegura con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Y como es que sabes eso exactamente? Buscar un lugar al azar-

—Eso, señor explosiones, es fácil—apresura a decir—. Cuando All for One mostró la... cabeza de Nana... —no quiere pensar al respecto—. Iba en una bolsa con el logo tipo de un empresa que esta por la zona suburbana abandonada y más importante... Tomura huele a alcohol.

— ¿y eso que?

—Que~ Deben de vivir en un bar, siendo villanos, uno particularmente tan evidente como Kurogiri, no es uno abierto a cualquier clase de publico sino a otros villanos. Por lo tanto~

—Hay que buscar un bar de supuesta poca monta que se encuentre en el mismo suburbio que la empresa... —concluyó Aizawa en un suspiro, mira, que Toshinori aparentemente no es tan tonto y puede hilar cosas por su cuenta.

—Aunque si ven a Toshinori... o a cualquiera de nosotros acércanos van a matarnos al primer instante. —comenta Kirishima cerrando un ojo.

—No hay problema con eso. —asegura Todoroki sin mucho interés al respecto.

...

La noche estaba demasiado oscura, de no ser por los avisos luminosos no estaría ni consiente de que de hecho, está en una ciudad. Apenas entra en un callejón cualquiera parece pura penumbra como al estar sedado. Por no decir que la peluca que lleva -de color negro y que está seguro tiene que ver con algún manga de gente musculosa-, es fastidiosa a más no poder.

Transitaron con discreción los pocos bares que hay en la zona, era un radio bastante amplio y en ninguno había nadie conocido. Si cuesta más mantener a Katsuki calmado o encontrar el lugar es la cuestión. Solo quedaba uno según la indicación de esa amable vagabundo que intento robarle el celular.

—El edificio de la empresa de entregas está a más de diez kilómetros ¿Cómo va a ser este? —pregunta Katsuki en refunfuños.

—Tienen como ir a donde les venga en gana, la distancia no debe ser un problema. Cállate. —regaña Aizawa con molesta de tener el cabello tan perfectamente recogido. Quién diría que así es irreconocible.

—Viene alguien. —avisa Todoroki y con ello se escondieron en un callejón estrecho.

Es complicado ser discretos cuando son seis personas. Debieron haberse dividido...

— _Moo~_ No te quejes de esto, tengo a Bunny tanto tiempo como quiera, ah~ Ojalá ni siquiera tuviera que compartirlo. —Toshinori se tronó el cuello al momento de escuchar esa voz. Era la misma chica rubia y junto a ella está Dabi fumando un cigarro.

—Eso puede ser una mierda, pero más mierda es aguantarse los berrinches de Shigaraki—farfulla inhalando y exhalando el humo del cigarro—. Son dos semanas... ¿Será que no vendrá? Que decepcionante...

—Genial, resulta que nos esperaban. —gruñe Aizawa por lo bajo.

—Si no viene me lo voy a poder quedar, no me molesta~

—Loca—bufa tirando la colilla del cigarro—. Con suerte Kurogiri se dignará a servirme algo.

— ¿Y ahora que se supone que hacemos? Es obvio que está aquí, pero es una trampa. —Aizawa es el único que parece realmente preocupado por ese detalle. Ya decía que mucha cautela habían demostrado.

—Continuaremos con el plan inicial. —afirma Toshinori.

— ¿Y ese es...?

—Todoroki, Bakugou... —Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y quitándose el gorro de lana de la cabeza Katsuki tomó rumbo al local junto a Todoroki, tomando provecho de la soledad de aquella calle y...

 _¡BOOM!_

—¡¿QUÉ COÑO CREEN QUE HACEN!? —Toshinori sonrió nervioso. Sí... el brillante plan era destruir el lugar o hacerlo arder para forzarlos a irse, salir o lo que pasara.

—Más vale que esto funcione, quiero seguir vivo mañana... —Hizashi tampoco está muy convencido del asunto. Una gran flama de color azul salió disparada de la entrada, Dabi no tardó en aparecer con cara de pocos amigos.

—Imbéciles...

Aunque intento nuevamente no pudo hacer nada, Aizawa lo ve fijamente aun desde el escondite donde es más útil mientras desenrolla su bufanda de debajo de su camisa. Toshinori le propinó un golpe especialmente fuerte al muchacho de cicatrices, dejándolo inconsciente al momento en que una cuchilla voló a su dado y cortó uno que otro mechón de su cabello.

— ¡Veamos que tal te sienta sangrar! —Toga no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera intentar apuñalar a Toshinori. Kirishima se interpuso, cogió la cuchilla, la rompió y tiró—. Tu eres muy feo, no me gustas. —tras aquellas raras palabras en seriedad sacó un cuchillo de su manga y cortó el cuello del pelirrojo.

— ¡MIERDA! —se hizo atrás, Hizashi dio un breve grito que la tumbo a un lado y Todoroki aprieta su cuello para dejarla inconsciente.

—Muy bien. Dos menos... Ahora-

— ¡Ya me están ardiendo los ojos, saquen a Midoriya de ahí! —Aizawa cogió a Kurogiri con su bufanda y anulaba el Quirk para evitar inconvenientes.

—Midoriya no está ahí... —avisó.

— ¿¡Ah!? —la exclamación fue general. Una especie de brea empezó a caer.

—Q-que es está cosa... —balbuceó Kirishima intentando quitársela sin mucho éxito a decir verdad. Toshinori más bien permaneció quieto, dando una larga inhalación y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estás jodidamente loco. —bufa Aizawa sin más opción que imitarlo.

No es muy seguro como pasó, solo que aparecieron en un lugar oscurísimos con tanques por doquier y los llamados Nomu en su interior. Parecía una especie de laboratorio. Toshinori chilló y se hizo atrás por al mancha de sangre en el suelo donde el estaba parado. Dabi, Toga y Kurogiri yacían inconscientes en el suelo junto a ellos.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —se escucho la voz trémula—. Amigos y heredero del One for All.

—Dejémonos este juego a un lado, donde está Izuku. Si yo venía ibas a entregarlo. —se deshizo de la peluca -que se mantenía por magia divina-, All for One se carcajeó al instante.

—Nunca dije tal cosa y de haberla dicho ¿Qué te hace pensar que te entregaría a mi nuevo espécimen favorito?

— ¿De que coño está hablando...? —pregunta Katsuki aturdido por la secuencia de eventos a la que acaba de someterse.

—Créeme que no quieres entender. —asegura Hizashi.

—Sin embargo,... esta conversación es entre tu y yo—de un movimiento veloz y que ninguno pudo ver exactamente acabaron agonizando en el suelo con la sensación de haber sido casi apuñalados en el estomago cuando más bien fue un golpe a la zona abdominal—. Aizawa Shouta... Tienes un Quirk interesante, me sería útil si tuviera ojos al menos.

— ¡OYE!

— Bien. Aquí va lo siguiente Toshinori... Solo hay una razón por la que aun no te he asesinado y es que quiero que me entregues el One for All—la cara de Toshinori fue un poema—. Si lo haces, dejaré que tu y tus amigos se vayan, incluso Izuku, tan solo debes traspasármelo a mí.

—No se... Ugh—se llevó la mano a la cara, seguramente aquello fue una excusa de Nana para que no se apresurara a hacer nada arriesgado como dar One for All a otro. No sirve de nada engañar a quién sabe más del Quirk que él—. ¿Por qué te lo entregaría? No lo necesitas, puedes absorber tantos Quirks como quieras y- Ah... ¿No lo puedes tomar? —se le hizo extraño

— Vaya, te diste cuenta... Ciertamente, es el único que no puedo tomar, es _heredable_ y por tanto solo así puede darse.

—No te lo daré, no estoy demente. Lo temes por algo y cuando lo domine seré yo quién te mate. —asegura señalándolo con una sonrisa grande y confiada.

—Plan B—chasqueó los dedos y los pasos se escucharon. Escoltado por un Nomu y Shigaraki venía Deku en un estado relativamente bueno en comparación a lo que esperaba... Aunque sus ojos estaba un tanto raros, desconoce la razón. Junto a eso tiene una especie de mascarilla en la boca y nariz—. No quería hacerlo, pero si no accedes... Tomura, mátalo.

—Se supone que sería mi premio... si no hay de otra —aunque tocó el cuello de Izuku con relativa rapidez no servía de nada, no se destruía. Toshinori golpeó a All for One en el rostro y este traspasó unos cuantos tanques—. Pero que...

—Que torpes son los villanos hoy en día... —mofa Aizawa arrodillado con los ojos en un brillante color rojo. Una barrera de hielo separó a Tomura de Izuku y pronto no tuvo más que esquivar los golpes que Kirishima junto a Katsuki intentan asestarle.

Eraserhead desvió la mirada y al enfocarla en All for One sintió dolor de cabeza y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos. Se supone que puede anular todo Quirk, incluso a Todoroki puede anularlo, pero con él... _Es prácticamente imposible_ , son tantos que no sabe cual es cual, si hay alguno en uso. Gimoteó y Hizashi lo ayudó a no caer de cara.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡HEY! —Aizawa había empezado a llorar sangre.

—Son... muchos... —aprieta los dientes sin parpadear a pesar de querer hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes por donde podemos salir? ¡Izu...!

Una especie de corriente de aire lo hizo golpearse contra la gruesa muralla de hielo. Todoroki lanzó tanto fuego pudo contra All for One y este permanecía completamente inmutable ante la destrucción o el ataque de lleno.

—te forzaré a entregármelo aun sí solo queda la mitad de ti. —alzó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo con una mutación extraña en su brazo.

Pasó rápido, Toshinori pudo haberlo evitado perfectamente, rodar a un lado y golpear directo al rostro, pero All for One fue enviado al techo y luego golpeado contra el suelo por una fuerza invisible. Aizawa acabó por cerrar los ojos e Izuku empezó a toser.

— ¡Es hora de irnos! —comunica Hizashi montándose a Aizawa en la espalda. Kurogiri parecía a poco de despertar... Eso hasta que le dio un golpe contundente -fue muy raro-.

—Hirieron a... sensei... —la voz enojada de Tomura parecía haber hecho espabilar a Izuku.

— ¡NO LO...! —el hielo se rompió de golpe junto a la mascarilla y Tomura quedó suspendido en el aire contra un muro. Al menos ocho marcas de manos quedaron plasmadas en al pared. Unas especie de sirenas de policía empezaron a sonar.

— ¿¡Quién los llamo!? —exclamó Kirishima asombrado.

— ¡vámonos, vámonos, vámonos...! —Toshinori agarró a Izuku que seguía viendo la pared donde chocó Tomura como si fuese una maravilla del universo. El tacto lo sobresaltó un momento.

—Toshinori...

—Lue-luego hablamos ¿vale?

Hizashi destrozó un ventanal al gritar y como si no hubiese sido nada... Empezaron a correr como unos desgraciados hasta haber alcanzado una distancia considerable en la cual hay transeúntes y puedan mezclarse más o menos bien. Entraron en un callejón con iluminación decente.

—Eso... eso fue horrible... ¿Aizawa está bien? —pregunta Kirishima.

—Está inconsciente, nunca creí que vería a nadie llorar sangre...

—Eso fue raro... ¿Y tú, Midoriya? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? —pregunta Todoroki de manera atropellada. Izuku fue puesto en el suelo y Toshinori lo ve con ansiedad.

—No... yo... Errrrm... —se llevó una mano a la garganta, está rasposa y el cuello como... ¿corrugado? ¿Es normal? —. Yo no... recuerdo bien. —responde un tanto aturdido ¿Es idea suya o todo esto pasó rapidísimo?

—Es decir, no te hicieron nada malo. —dijo Kirishima con esperanza.

—No sé.

— ¡Eso está perfecto por...! ouh... ¿Hay que darles privacidad o algo del estilo...? —pregunta Hizashi por lo bajo al ver a Toshinori abrazar a Deku con tanta fuerza que el otro tenía una incomoda expresión en su rostro.

—Pensé... que iba tan tarde que no... que no iba a poder salvarte...

¿Cuántas veces la pesadilla de que lo ocurrido a Nana se repitiera en Izuku? Siempre era lo mismo cuando cerraba los ojos por voluntad propia. All for One riéndose mientras lanza la cabeza cercenada del ojiverde... En una ocasión incluso habló, preguntando porque no fue a por él. Fue todo un milagro controlarlo en la camilla.

Apoya todo su peso en Izuku, como si ahora es que sintiera de verdad que necesita descansar tras tanto proceso quirúrgico para su recuperación. Kacchan fue el primero en hacer notar una rareza en eso. Toshinori está tan apoyado en Izuku que el peliverde no puede aguantar todo el peso y está excesivamente inclinado... Lo importante de ello es:

—Hey, Deku... ¿Cómo es que aún no te caes? —este vio a Kacchan y luego al suelo, ciertamente debería haberse caído hace un buen rato. Toshinori frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, simplemente no se cae... Te llevaremos al hospital, que no lo recuerdes no quiere decir que no te hayan hecho nada. —expresa con la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

— ¿No sería muy sospechoso llevar a un secuestrado al hospital si nosotros no tenemos nada que ver? —Kirishima hace comillas en todo momento—. Deberíamos dejarlo ir solo a la policía para que se invente alguna excusa.

— ¿Y dejarlo solo? ¿enserio?

—Oye, sigue entero, no es de cristalito. —Toshinori no iba a soltarlo, eso es lo que deja entre ver. Lo apretó más entre sus brazos y al medio recostar la cara en la cabeza de Izuku sintió algo clavarse en su mejilla.

— ¿Qué tienes en al...? ¿Son cuernos? —dio un suave tirón a esa cosa de color beige sobresaliendo de entre el cabello y la cabeza en si—. ¿Por qué tienes cuernos? —palpó más, hallando un segundo.

—No lo sé... Realmente aun ahora no proceso que está pasando. —admite, notándose agotado.

— ¡Ugghhh! ¡SOLO LLEVEMOS AL NERD DE MIERDA A LA POLICÍA COMO SI LO HUBIÉRAMOS ENCONTRADO EN AL CALLE! —replica Kacchan, en su andar tan amenazante y cercano Izuku se sintió amenazado al instante. Es puro reflejo.

El problema es que Kacchan, tal como Tomura, fue golpeado contra uno de los muros del callejón. Con exclamaciones sorpresivas se hicieron atrás de solo verlo. Marcas de manos se hicieron visibles en el concreto, alrededor de cuatro pares o más. Izuku permaneció en su sitio viendo a Katsuki.

—Me duele la... cabeza...

— ¡IZUKU! —evitó que se cayera, pero Kacchan cayó al suelo de inmediato. Este tosió como si algo hubiese oprimido su pecho.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? Es lo mismo que pasó allá... ¿¡De donde sale!? —Hizashi estaba a nada de salir corriendo aterrorizado.

—Vi-vino de Izuku ¿d-de donde más? Idio-ta... —balbuceó Aizawa y todos vieron a Izuku como si algo aparte de esos cuernos le hubieran salido de la cabeza. ¿Qué él lo hizo? Nah, no era posible que Izuku hiciera tan cosa. Toshinori tuvo una especie de epifanía en ese instante.

 _«Mi espécimen favorito.»_

All for One podía quitar y dar Quirks... ¿Qué pasa si le dio uno a Izuku y él no lo sabe? Miró a Kacchan que sigue sobándose el cuello ligeramente moreteado al igual que los brazos y piel visible. Eran marcas de manos y el cenizo se queja de haber sentido eso agarrándolo.

—L-lo dejaremos fuera de la estación de policía e iremos a verlo apenas den la noticia de que fue encontrado. —concluyó.

Si se mete en problemas en U.A sin duda alguna iba a empeorar la situación y si de recibir Quirk se trata, él ya está bien enterado del tema. Encontraron extraño su repentina decisión de seguir con esa sugerencia más no dijeron nada al respecto. Todoroki cargó a Izuku al notar que Toshinori estaba pálido, quizá más agotado de lo que dejaba ver.

Se reprendió mentalmente, estaba siendo un poco descuidado de nuevo, All for One podía estarles siguiendo la pista en este instante, dudaba mucho que la policía pueda con él y el resto. Aunque dudaba mucho que ahora entre tanto desastre pudiera adivinarles los movimientos o exponerse... al menos la ruptura de su mascara y aparente sentir ante los golpes fantasmales lo debieron dejar K.O por un rato así sea el más mínimo.

Por desgracia, la noticia de su aparición y permiso para ir a verlo se hizo presente dos días después a que sucediera. Verlo en el hospital con la potente luz blanca los hizo sentir una especie de jalón en el estómago: Se veía muchísimo más herido de lo que habían podido distinguir en aquella noche. Los cuernos ahora más grandes y notorios son lo de menos.

En su cuello tenía una venda gruesa que el mismo se quitó dejando ver una cicatriz horrorosa e irregular que daba la vuelta a su cuello por completo, siendo igual en sus muñecas; había dado el detalle de dar quemaduras y cicatrices de cortadas en el pecho, brazos, espalda y la cabeza seguía doliendo a horrores.

Sin contar el bello detalle de que tiró por la ventana una mesa sin siquiera mover un dedo.

—A-al menos estás vivo ¿no? —intentó animar Uraraka a falta de algo bueno que decir.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —sonríe ampliamente, pero agotado.

—Escuchamos que te hicieron pruebas para determinar tu Quirk... —comenta Todoroki con discreción al respecto.

— ¿Para que? Ya sabemos que es Quirkless y que se vuelva una cabra no va a ayudarlo ¿Qué haría? ¿Embestir a...? Mal-Maldito... —Todoroki no se aguanto las ganas de golpear a Enji en el estomago para que se callara de una puta vez.

—Tranquilos, que este tan sonriente no quiere decir que pueda aguantar tanta emoción fuerte—reprende Recovery Girl al entrar con un sobre en manos—. ¿Quieres escuchar los resultados frente a todos o prefieres esperar a otro momento?

—No creo que haya problema, no es nada que ellos no sepan. —responde al recostarse de la almohada a su espalda. Toshinori mantenía el silencio y veía ansiosamente el maldito sobre amarillo. Él ya sabía que es lo que diría ahí y posiblemente Aizawa e Hizashi también supongan lo mismo. Inko Midoriya entró rápidamente también, tomando la mano de Izuku.

—Se estudiaron tus exámenes de la infancia donde se constante que eres un Quirkless, sin embargo,... En los exámenes hechos entre ayer y hoy, repetidos tres veces nos indican que de hecho, si tienes un Quirk.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —ni siquiera Enji se aguantó la sorprendida interrogante.

—Así es. Es uno bastante raro y por el cual tienes eso en la cabeza, es en teoría un Quirk corporal aunque... Ninguno de nosotros podrá verlo, es bastante complicado—admite en un suspiro—. Te lo pondré en términos muy simples... —Tiró por la ventana el florero con el ramo que Toshinori había traído.

— ¡OIGA NO...! lo tire... —no sabía qué hacía, pero el florero volvió tranquilamente a su sitio.

— ¡BRUJERÍA! ¡TELEQUINESIS! ¡PODEREighhhhhhh! A-Aizawa... —este veía asesinamente al rubio, joder, Hizashi debería saber que gritar está prohibido. Apenas pudo unos segundos antes de achinar sus ojos negros y resecos, necesita gotas.

—se trata de un desarrollo en su glándula pineal, puede crear miembros con solo desearlo y ya se verá después que tanto alcance puede tener. Por ahora... Intenten no agobiarlo mucho, puedo presentirle muchos dolores de cabeza en lo que acaban de desarrollarse esos cuernos. Con permiso~

—Déjenme ver si entendí—Kirishima se rascó al frente—. Fuiste secuestrado por unos villanos y ahora repentinamente, por obra y gracia de dios en los cielos... ¿Tienes Quirk? ¡OYE, QUE TAN MAL NO SALIÓ! Obviando las cicatrices... las dos semanas... y todo lo demás.

—Eso es sin duda muy raro ¿No es muy tarde para que un Quirk se desarrolle? —Tenya apenas pudo fijarse en lo repentinamente nervioso que se veía Toshinori.

—Sin duda alguna lo es. Quizá ni siquiera sea propiamente su Quirk, he escuchado de algunos que son hereditarios. —comenta Shinsou cruzado de brazos con cara de aburrimiento natural en él.

—Sea como sea... ¡En cuanto salgas de aquí hay que armar fiestas! ¡No siempre se deja de ser Quirkless! ¿Podríamos usar tu casa? Está tan vacía que es perfecta.

—aléjate de mi puta vivienda Yamada. —advierte Aizawa. No sirvió de mucho pues ahora -al menos la mayoría-, lucia entusiasmada con la idea de hacer fiesta por ello. Toshinori se quedó en la habitación junto a Izuku, Inko salió diciendo que iba a buscar algo de comer.

—All for One dijo algo sobre eso... Solo que creí que lo había imaginado—suspira, Toshinori recuesta la cabeza en el colchón—. Entonces ahora... ¿tengo Quirk?

—Sí... Es extraño al principio, pero una vez te acostumbras es como haberlo tenido siempre, te lo aseguro—afirma con una sonrisa un tanto quebrada—. Es enserio que... ¿No te hicieron nada más?

—No lo recuerdo, es muy nublado, creo que era por culpa de algún Quirk. Mi pensamiento era tan limitado que me agobiaba. —suspira decaído. Toshinori jugaba con su mano.

—Supongo que es mejor así... Izuku, yo-

—Lo que pasó no es culpa tuya—aparentemente fue muy predecible—. Son villanos, hieren a cualquier inocente por qué no les importa, no debes culparte de eso.

—All for One fue a por ti porque eres importante para mí—recostó la cabeza en la camilla, parecía un perrito triste—. Nana está muerta y es mi responsabilidad acabar con él antes de que pueda hacer más daño, pero... ¿Cómo lo hago si ni siquiera puedo cuidar a una persona a la que quiero mucho y por la cual estuve dispuesto a morirme por salvarla?

Izuku ladeó la cabeza, supo de los procesos a los que se sometió Toshinori por sanar, por no decir que lo hizo en tiempo récord y aun ahora se le ve el cansancio, agotamiento, cicatrices y la obvia necesidad a más reposo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo solo.

—Es mi problema, es un problema de One for All y-

—Eres _All Might_ , no _puedes_ hacerlo solo—enfatizó un tanto mosqueado, Toshinori desvió la mirada—. Todos te van a apoyar, no te presiones en algo que es tan importante y que debe hacerse con cuidado, acabarás empeorándolo ¿Qué pasa si por estarte apresurando no logras llegar a todo tu potencial? Te van a matar y si lo hacen el One for All se pierde para siempre. —Sentía que su madre lo estaba regañando o peor, un héroe profesional como ya ha ocurrido.

—Pero...

—Tengo un Quirk ¿no es así? Si All for One me lo dio y lo use para golpearlo tanto como se pudo no dudo que este enojado conmigo también, es un problema de los dos te guste o no Toshinori — suspiro agotado, aquello seguramente es cierto—. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Juntos? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡te puede acabar matando! —si nana con su fuerza fue horriblemente asesinada no quiere imaginarse que ocurriría de involucrar más de la cuenta a Deku.

—Igual que a ti si lo haces solo, así tenemos que estar uno para el otro ¿no crees?

Su sonrisa tan segura y grande lo hizo desviar la mirada a sus manos y apoyar las cabeza en estas con un intento muy vano de aguantar las lágrimas. Quiere ser un héroe, debe serlo y su expectativa jamás fue la de involucrar a alguien que pudiera ser importante y pudiera terminar herido. Sin embargo, Izuku no está dando opciones... solo la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien si lo hacen en equipo.

—Solo... Prométeme que no vas a dejar de sonreír pase lo que pase ¿si? —pide sintiendo la caricia en la cabeza y tras levantarse alzar el puño. Izuku hizo lo mismo. Toshinori había alzado su diestra, la que está llena de cicatrices y haciendo un extraño par con la muñeca cicatrizada de Izuku.

Uno para el otro... Uno para el otro...

¿hicieron algo más a medida que pasó el tiempo? Diría que no, el apoyo mutuo nunca ceso.

Claro, peleaban de vez en cuando y de forma bastante caótica para cualquiera alrededor por... Temas bastante peculiares y que acaban con un Aizawa enojado chocándoles la cabeza a ambos, pero en general sus estudios fueron así... ayudándose a adaptarse a la vida que la mayoría de los presentes tuvieron desde su infancia temprana.

Que Deku se habituara a su Quirk no fue complicado, los llamados vectores eran como una nueva parte de su cuerpo y las controlaba a su gusto. Aguantaban balas, golpes de All Might hasta su ochenta por ciento, acido y cargaba hasta treinta y cinco toneladas -acaban con dolor de cabeza-, y una longitud de doce metros que iba extendiéndose con el pasar del tiempo.

Aplicó y pasó relativamente fácil al curso de héroes y -al menos en la parte escrita-, se puso en la cima, a Aizawa no le importó demasiado. Aunque se lo examinó para comprender como surgió tan repente su Quirk nadie encontró una explicación que no fuera que tardó mucho en desarrollarse y que dependía totalmente del estado mental de Izuku.

Mientras más despejada y focalizada estuviera su mente, más vectores, más fuerza y mayor alcance. Él junto a Toshinori eran el par de héroes más extraños que estaba formando U.A. Poco a poco también cambiaban mucho de apariencia al igual que sus compañeros, lo particular de Izuku es que sus cuernos tomaron forma y aunque luce adorable ellos son -para los entendidos-, una señal de que los vectores son cada vez más fuertes.

Toshinori por su lado se volvía cada vez más escalofriantemente musculoso y siempre sonreía, parecía un personaje de comic y para muchos chocaba con Izuku porque... Vamos, él es tierno, bajito con su apenas 1.72 y llegado el punto del profesionalismo... ¡Toshinori mide dos malditos metros veinte! Eso no impedía que tuviera a un vistoso héroe verde a sus espaldas ayudándolo y siendo capaz de acabar con el trabajo hasta más rápido que él.

Digamos que... Ellos encontraron su particular modo de continuar.

* * *

— ¡Deku-sensei~!

Se giró para ver a quién lo llamó, se trataba de una chica de cabello blanco, llamada Eri. Sonrió suavemente a ella dejando a un lado el libro que tenía en mano y acercándose a su asiento. La estudiante lo veía con ojos brillantes y casi anonadados de que prestara atención a su llamado.

—Pueden llamarme Izuku, no creo que sea secreto para nadie en este colegio como me llamo. —comenta con diversión.

—Lo que pasa es que ella es tonta y por eso lo- ¡AY!

—cállate Kouta-chan. Es una pregunta importante, kyru. —regaña Tsuyu habiéndole dado un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho de cabello negro y expresión pseudoenojada.

— ¿um?

— ¿Es cierto que está casado? —pregunta y todas las estudiantes del salón aprecian al pendiente de la respuestas. Es decir... Su adorable profesor, guía de curso, quién los mandaba a volar y amenazó con expulsar a quién no demostrara su valía el primer día... ¿¡Estaba casado!?

Izuku ladeó la cabeza y vio su mano un momento, es raro, siempre iba enguantada así que no pudieron haber visto el anillo a menos que... —Ah, cuando Kouta disparó agua a todos lados—. Se respondió a sí mismo. El salón en general guardó silencio en espera de la respuesta. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la superficie lisa del pupitre.

Decirles o no decirles que si está casado... ¿Qué irían a pensar de él? Vaya que le daba un poco de miedo la reacción que pudieran tener y no podía dormirlos a todos usando sus vectores para tocar su sistema nervioso central. Empezó a murmurar todas las posibles opciones. Llevando ya varios meses de clases y conociéndolo como lo conocen se acercaron a escuchar lo que pudiera ser la respuesta a la pregunta.

—Izuku-sensei, por favor responda, no murmure. —pide Momo con una mano en la mejilla. Izuku alzó la cabeza casi sonrojado de vergüenza.

Malditas mañas que no se van.

—Bueno, la verdad es que-

— ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! —se sobresaltó por aquella musculosa y excesivamente sombreada figura en la puerta, con una mano en el pecho hizo un puchero.

—Podría llegar de manera más normal, All Might. —regaña cuando este entra en el aula. Sigue riéndose de pensar que esa ropa que usa es hecha a medida, pues de otro modo se rompería.

— aun no es hora de ver clase con usted ¿ocurre algo? —pregunta Eri con preocupación.

—Algo así Jovencita Eri—incluso su voz es dramática—. Necesito hablar con el Joven Midoriya.

—Te llevó dos meses de edad, en teoría, el joven eres tú.

— ¡No te hagas rogaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr! —puso los ojos en blanco un instante, si Mic está inmiscuido en este embrollo es porque no es algo precisamente inofensivo. Salió del aula junto a All Might para encontrarse con Aizawa y Hizashi, ambos con su pinta particular. Aizawa siempre parecía estar queriendo morir con su aura de pesadumbre e Hizashi listo para armar un concierto con su traje de héroe.

— ¿ocurre algo? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

—Es All for One, parece que está perfectamente recobrado y por lo que pude ver junto a Controller tiene tantos Nomus como estudiantes en este colegio—explica Aizawa con las manos en los bolsillos—. Aunque quién dirige todo es Tomura... para serte sincero no espere que fuera útil o una amenaza aparte de su Quirk, pero... —suspira.

—Ya veo...

—El director aprobó tu sugerencia de hacer dormitorios e intensificar el entrenamiento, vamos a tener problemas por aquí pronto. —explica el pelinegro.

—Muuuuuuchos problemas, pero nada que no podamos controlar teniendo tantos héroes del top veinte por aquí dannnzando. —afirma Mic con animo tan propio de él.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo todo del dos para abajo—comenta con una mano en al barbilla—. ¿Qué ha dicho Enji?

—Que me odia. —responde All Might.

— ¿Shouto?

—Que me odia y me puedo morir si quiero.

— ¿U-Uravity?

— ¡Feliz de ayudar!

— ¿Red Riot?

—Listo para lo que surja.

— ¿Kacchan?

—Que nos vayamos a la mierda —su rostro acabó algo azul, que responda con esa expresión sonriente es tan... _raro_ —. Pero que lo hará mejor que tú y subirá en el Ranking.

—Siendo como es, significa _ayudaré._ —tradujo Aizawa.

— ¿Ingenium?

— ¡Todo sea por el bien de los civiles! —Típico de Iiada.

— ¿Controller?

—Que irá a morir posiblemente, pero irá. —Shinsou siempre con su motivadora forma de responder.

—Honestamente, él y yo iremos a morir... ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te piensas inmiscuir? —pregunta Aizawa, Izuku se mostró casi ofendido.

—Por supuesto que sí, el número dos debe estar para apoyar al número uno en todo momento ¿no crees? —pregunta con esa calma y sosiego tan característica de él. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y una especie de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ustedes dos sí que son un caso... Bien, luego hablaremos de como nos haremos cargo de esto. No pude escuchar porque me descubrirían, pero será un ataque a una zona transitada de Japón para formar alboroto y caos. Hay que crear una distracción y demás—movió la mano con desinterés—. Nos vemos cuando finalicen las clases.

—Claro... —se rascó al cabeza—. El momento se acerca ¿eh?

—ya han pasado ocho años, ha tardado y quién sabe cuántos Quirks ha absorbido en todo ese tiempo. —responde, Izuku entró en el salón seguido de Toshinori.

—Sí, será complicado... ¡Presten atención, tenemos una nuncio que darles! —todos guardaron silencio—. A partir de-

— ¡Izuku y yo estamos casados!

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

El ojiverde vio al rubio con la cara roja a más no poder. Toshinori se había "desinflado", como Izuku lo llama. No es que luciera como un esqueleto pegado al hueso, simplemente volvía a su contextura normal y verosímil. Un metro noventa y cinco, sus dos mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro y el perfilado rostro de un hombre tan ejercitado a sus veintitrés casi veinticuatro años... Aun así es bastante fornido, solo que la ropa grande por el cambio de tamaño no permite apreciarlo. Así es como andan por la calle sin que nadie los reconozca. Ya que Izuku usa mascara y cubre sus cuernos nadie sabe que es él y... Por el santo amor de dios ¿Quién reconocería a All Might si no es un Shazam Japonés?

Y por supuesto que a sus estudiantes les está dando un infarto ¿esto como por qué tenía que decirlo?

—¡debido a que se nos viene algo muy grande habrán dormitorios en UA! Por lo tanto van a verme muy seguido de esta manera, ocuparemos el mismo edificio junto a Aizawa-sensei y posiblemente Midnight-sensei si es que ella no le importa—explica Toshinori a grandes rasgos y colocándose frente a la impactada clase—. Y ya que estos serán los términos a seguir, no quiero que sufran un ataque si me ven besando a mi esposo por el pasillo.

—Toshinori... —Deku está apoyado en la tabla del escritorio para esconder su sonrojo.

—Cuento con su discreción con respecto a esto, no es algo que los medios deban ver. —un asentimiento general se vio. Eri alzó la mano tímidamente.

— ¿Estarán en la misma habitación y debo asustarme o...?

— ¡Por supuesto que será la misma-

—Iré a hablar personalmente con sus padres este fin de semana para que los autorice. Pueden tomarse esta hora libre en lo que habló con alguien... —una vena estaba especialmente hinchada en su frente. Toshinori había salido volando por la puerta y se escuchó como el cristal de las ventanas del pasillo se rompieron. El héroe profesional salió poco después.

— ¿Atacó a su esposo? —dijo Momo impresionada.

— ¿¡siquiera te das cuenta que Deku y All Might están casados!? ¡Es como hacer el máximo combo de poder! —exclama Kouta con ojos brillantes de expectación.

—Nunca pensé que All Might estaría casado... —murmura Mina con una mano cubriendo su boca.

—solo puedo decirte que eso... debe doler. —finaliza de decir Mineta y no tardo en recibir un golpe por parte de Tsuyu que como es natural se hizo la desentendida.

—Siempre son muy unidos, no es tan raro supongo —opina la chica de cabello verdoso con un dedo en su barbilla—. También si hacemos caso a lo que muestran los anuarios de su curso ellos dos fueron muy sobresalientes.

— ¿a sí? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Jiro.

—Izuku-sensei fue secuestrados por unos villanos que aun ahora no han sido capturados y tras eso su Quirk se desarrolló, kyru. —contó.

—Pensé que era un mito —admite Momo con incredulidad—. Los Quirks no tardan tanto en desarrollarse.

—También había información con respecto a que era muy cercano a un tal _Toshinori Yagi_ , nadie supo en realidad quién era o en que héroe se transformó. —intervino Tokoyami cruzado de brazos.

— ¿será que...? —Todo 1-A se asomó por la puerta bien como Toshinori no termina de caer al suelo mientras habla/discute con Izuku—. ¿¡ÉL ES TOSHINORI YAGI!?

— ¿Me llamaron? —y salió directo a los cielos.

— ¡Se supone que no respondas a ese nombre! —regaña con una expresión más que enojada, tierna por tener los mofletes inflados—. Que tonto, el mismo dice que será solo All Might para el publico pero sigue prestando atención cuando los que no saben nada lo llaman, debería estar avergonzado.

— ¿Novios desde sus primeros pasos como héroes? Eso si que es romántico. —chilla Mina con emoción.

— ¿Romántico? Yo diría que es cuestión de confianza. —comenta un recién llegado con indiferencia.

—Sho-Shouto. —saluda Izuku.

—Yo vi que estos dos también tienen historia. —la puerta del salón fue bruscamente cerrada por Izuku. Ya tendría suficiente de sus alumnos como para que sea peor.

...

— ¿migraña? —toma la taza de café que Toshinori le entrega, tenía un lindo motivo de una película Gibli.

—All for One debe estar más cerca de lo que pensamos, espero no arruinarlo a último segundo —sopla y da un pequeño trago a su café, Toshinori juga con los cortos mechones de color verdoso—. Al menos logré convencer a todos los padres de que aquí no pasará nada... Shouto ayudara junto a Enji, Kacchan está más dispuesto de lo que imaginé y Aizawa no ha asesinado a Hizashi...

—tenemos buenas posibilidades. Solo te quiero pedir una cosa.

—Jeh, me pides una sola cosa muchas veces. Primero que siga sonriendo, luego que nos casemos y ahora "una sola cosa". —burla con ligereza.

—Me gustaría que me dejes a All for One a mi—lo mira con extrañeza—. Quiero ocuparme yo solo de él.

—No empieces de nuevo, si hay que pelear, pelearemos los dos o no hay trato.

—Puede estar más fuerte que nunca y... ¿Qué pasa si te logra poner una mano encima? Te quitaría tu Quirk, al fin y al cabo, él te lo dio. No sabemos si puede revertirlo. —Izuku se recostó de Toshinori para continuar con su café.

—No puede quitar lo que dio, ya lo verificamos hace un buen tiempo, en Malasia si no recuerdo mal. —aquello fue entre cómico y aterrador, lo encontró ahí por accidente y apenas contó con la suerte de poder huir de él. Iba solo y aunque acabó moreteado no pasó a mayores. All for One lo tomó del rostro y no le quitó su Quirk, por lo que asume que no puede hacerlo.

—Pero Izuku-

—ya te lo dijo, los dos o ninguno. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si dice algo que te saque de quicio vas a perder toda al calma y él _si puede_ herirte tan gravemente que no podrías ser un héroes como ahora. Estamos en las buenas y en las malas, pero preferiría que no tuviéramos ninguna enfermedad con la cual sentirnos una carga con el otro ¿está claro? —Toshinori recostó su cabeza en la de Izuku.

—si, entiendo... ¿No es increíble? Seguir juntos a pesar del tiempo.

—es porque los dos somos unos tontos sentimentales que moriríamos sin el otro. —ríe suavemente al recordar las palabras de Aizawa que apenas y pudieron convencer de ser el padrino de esa unión.

Hecha en Estados Unidos ya que lo mencionamos.

—soy feliz con eso—lo besa en la coronilla—. Uno para el otro.

—hasta el final.

Tomó la mano derecha de Izuku donde reside el anillo de bodas. Se tendrían uno al otro a pesar los obstáculos que se les presentaran en al vida. Ya han superado varios, quedan muchos más y uno especialmente grande. Quizá no podría solo contra All for One, a pesar del tiempo no es tan buen estratega -principalmente porque todos sus oponentes son vencidos con solo un cinco por ciento de su poder actual y no hace falta pensar demasiado-, a diferencia de su enemigo, pero teniendo a Deku cubriendo sus debilidades lo derrotaría finalmente y para siempre.

Así como Tomura, quién es su heredero y que posiblemente ahora tenga algún otro Quirk. Izuku quería vencerlo y encerrarlo, no por venganza, sino para que no pudiera hacer a nadie lo que le hizo: Esas horribles cicatrices en su cuello y muñecas que no se puede borrar por más que lo intentaron.

Ambos son símbolos de la paz que, aunque irónico por lo contradictorio, la conseguirían aferrándose a ella con uñas y dientes; golpeando hasta hacer sangrar a quién se atraviese en su camino.

Lo que nadie se creería es que ellos, habiendo nacido como "inútiles" Quirkless serían posiblemente quienes hicieran el mayor acto para con la humanidad que tanto se burló de ellos antes.

—te amo. —ronronea Izuku dejando al taza de café a un lado, tomando el rostro de Toshinori y dando un beso suave a los labios del gran rubio.

—Y yo a ti—responde sonriendo ante el tacto cariñoso del peliverde—. Pase lo que pase...

 _Incluso si la muerte nos aleja uno del otro... Estaré para ti._

Estaba grabado en las argollas de matrimonio... De las cuales, una pronto no será otra cosa que un metal fundido y degradado junto a la mano de quien lo portaba. En el futuro aunque hay alegría también habrá tanto sufrimiento que creerán que nada valió la pena.

* * *

Seré sincera... mi plan es dejarlo hasta ahí, pero también he pensado en como hacerle una parte más, sería un poco corta y que abarcaría este enfrentamiento con all for One, Tomura, etc, etc aparte de decir que pasa con ellos dos...

Claro, depende de que ustedes lo quieran, si veo que me lo piden [en proporción a los que han leído y hecho apariciçon] lo escribo y lo subo apenas lo termine

espero que les haya gustado~ Quizá en esa tercera parte tmbn haya lemon... quien sabe.

bye -3-


	3. Like the Tower of Babel

_Me duele tanto que quieran separarnos, pero no lo permitiré, luchemos juntos, hagamos el mayor esfuerzo por defender lo que sentimos._

 **Like the Tower of Babel**

—Muy bien van veinticinco vectores... Quince metros, no aumenta mucho. —resopla Aizawa. Toshinori negó con la cabeza viendo a Izuku sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar meditando.

—Está haciendo más de lo usual con tanta distracción. Quizá no sea tanto como esperamos, pero es un buen resultado. —comenta en un suspiro.

Izuku tenía unos auriculares en los oídos con sonidos varios que lo desconcentraban a más no poder. Por no decir que estaba a mitad del entrenamiento de sus alumnos quienes fallan y están a poco de matarse si el peliverde no logra focalizarse y detenerlos. Esto era una especie de entrenamiento propio igual al que hacían los demás que iban a inmiscuirse en semejante conflicto contra All for One.

Finalmente y tras unos minutos no muy largos todo 1-A está en el aire, apretujada e impedida. Izuku soltó un largo respiró y abrió los ojos. Bueno... agarró a Mineta al revés, a Momo de un pie, pero logró agarrar a Hagakure: Un nuevo récord, siempre se le escapaba. Soltó el aire contenido y los dejo en el suelo nuevamente. Con pereza de caminar -por qué honestamente, estar tanto tiempo sentado y moverse es igual a sentir las piernas entumidas-, se acercó a sus estudiantes usando sus vectores.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decírselos? —suspira con aire decepcionado—. Deben practicar mucho su resistencia, hasta ahora no encuentro ninguna diferencia a los resultados de hace cuatro días. Momo: tardas mucho creando objetos grandes o que sean intrincados; Mineta, estás sangrando; Mina, debes generar mucho más ácido, con lo poco que haces apenas podrías derretir treinta centímetros de hierro; Tsuyu...

— ¿Kyru? —suspiró lánguido.

—Intenta saltar más alto—responde sin saber muy bien como decirle que practique. Que su Quirk sea de una sola criatura le dificulta la materia de versatilidad—. Kouta, debes generar mucha, mucha más agua, quiero un tsunami de diez metros si es necesario y posible; Eri, debes mejorar tu tiempo... ¿han estado practicando? —hubo un silencio muy incómodo.

—Eso me suena a que no lo han hecho. —comenta Aizawa con voz grabe y notablemente molesto.

—Muchachos, tenemos un gran problema encima. Aun si no lo tuviéramos deberían hacer caso a lo que Midoriya está exigiendo. Es el mejor en este campo, sabe cuándo se puede dar más. —reprende All Might con expresión ligeramente preocupada.

— ¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué están tan preocupados por ese "problema"? Además, ustedes son los héroes profesionales, no nosotros. —bufa Kouta ya irritado de la insistencia en que no hace lo suficiente.

—Tendremos asuntos más importantes que protegerlos a ustedes. Llegado el momento solo será ganar o perder. Aunque estarán en una zona segura nada es certero al momento de decir que estarán a salvo. Ustedes deben ser capaces de salvarse a ustedes mismo. —Izuku de unos cuantos días para acá está más mal humorado de lo que se ha visto jamás. Sus alumnos se han mostrado desconcertados por este cambio de actitud, pero los demás más bien lo entienden.

— ¿tan grave es...? —pregunta Eri con voz queda.

—Más grande que eso que pasó cuando eran niños —responde refiriéndose a ella y Kouta. Tuvieron un escalofrío—. Regresen al dormitorio y aprovechen su tarde para practicar. Por la noche daremos un anuncio.

—Jeh, la reacción de los civiles enmarcada en futuros héroes, menuda decepción. —bufa Aizawa.

—Kouta es así, no suele medir sus palabras—excusa al instante estando en pie—. Aunque entiendo el punto, son estudiantes, no se supone que se preparen para algo que no les corresponde aún.

—No los defiendas tanto...

— ¿Lo dice la mamá gallina? —dice Toshinori de manera jocosa—. Eres el primero en dejarlos hacer lo que quieran bajo tu negra ala—gruñó por lo bajo. Izuku seguía pensativo—. Hey...

—Estoy seguro que intentaran atacar aquí. saben que todo lo que más queremos está aquí. Seguramente un equipo de vanguardia en la ciudad seguido de un ataque para acá en busca de distraernos y cansarnos—murmura. Aizawa y Toshinori estaban a poco de sacar papel y lápiz para anotar las suposiciones del peliverde, pues tienen sentido la mayoría de las veces—. Tendrán que pelear solos lo quieran o no. Si no lo hacen, estorban y podría traer más consecuencias que la muerte de un profesional...

—Por algo serán evacuados. —dice en voz muy baja.

—Ya hay un espía, de alguna manera, así que es obvio que no importa a donde los enviemos, será solo peor porque los acabarían usando de rehenes en contra nuestra. Específicamente, en contra tuya—recrimina con el entrecejo fruncido, Toshinori guardó silencio—. Hay que dejarlos aquí en la zona segura y si aun ahí los atacan, ellos, Shinsou-kun, Uraraka-san y Iida-kun podrán hacer frente.

—Me uniré a ese grupo, considerando que pueden tener Quirks muy destructivos es lo mejor—Izuku asintió y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida—. Intenta sacarlo de su burbuja, es tu esposo, no él mio ¿Por qué debo estarme preocupando de sus problemas maritales?

—Porque fuiste el padrino y yo tengo muy complicado lo de entenderlo completamente. Tú y él son los cerebritos. —el apodo era de cariño aunque a Aizawa no le gustara.

—Está preocupado nada más, intenta tranquilizarlo de alguna manera que no sea un "Todo estará bien porque estoy aquí", eso va para tu publico desconocido, no para quién daría la vida por ti. Imbécil. —bufa rendido de lo poco de tacto que tiene Toshinori.

Aunque admitirá que no era así al inicio, con el tiempo y la capacidad imposible de destrozar lo que se le plante en frente se ha vuelto más hosco y no parece estar muy consciente de que hay dificultades que a puñetazos no se logran vencer. Por otro lado, Midoriya estaba muy preocupado por eso y al Toshinori no entenderlo causa mayores dolores de cabeza de los que deberían.

Toshinori no tardó en llegar al edificio que corresponde a 1-A y por ende a su profesor guía. Se supone que viva en el edificio con los otros profesores que no son guías, pero para que rayos va a estar ahí si tiene a su esposo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Es ridículo y por ello esa habitación está llenándose de polvo.

Midoriya estaba en su habitación corrigiendo algunos exámenes que faltaban por calificación final. Si alguien se queja de un examen complicado, es porque no lo conoce. Es capaz de poner hasta la cosa más ridículamente estúpida dicha en clase que tenga aluna relación y por ello es una pesadilla tener exámenes escritos con él. Sin embargo, es bastante débil a la hora de poner calificaciones. Acepta respuestas cortas, simples e incluso las que no van tan bien encaminadas.

El que reprueba, es por ser un tonto rotundo y absoluto. Hay algunos ejemplos, prefiere no decirlos para mantener su estupidez en privado. Abrazó al ojiverde por la espalda.

—Todo. Ira. Bien. —lo apretuja un poco e Izuku solo recostó su mejilla en el brazo del rubio. Así parecía más cachetón de lo normal, dio un bufido haciendo un puchero y dejando los papeles en el escritorio que hay dentro de la gran habitación con cama matrimonial -la cual trajo Toshinori de su casa-.

—Eres fuerte, no adivino ¿Qué pasa si te equivocas y no sale bien?

— ¿Contigo ahí? Estás consciente de que juntos somos le mejor equipo que nadie puede desear ¿verdad? All for One no tiene oportunidad alguna si peleamos los dos unidos, por eso sé que va a ir bien. —asegura. Claro esto no surte un real efecto en Izuku.

Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo lo levanto de la silla, no importo que esta cayera al suelo en el proceso. Coloco a su esposo en la cama y con rapidez empezó el besuqueo con Izuku, este seguía sin verse dispuesto a pesa de lo mucho que estaba intentando en que dejara llevar y una vez un tanto más mimoso pudieran hablar sin que parezca un gato estreñido.

—Toshinori ahora no. —bufa con un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago. Los nervios lo van a acabar matando y francamente no tiene cabeza para hacer algo así. Sabiendo que no lograría nada, Toshinori se echó a un lado con las manos en el pecho y expresión fruncida.

—Desde que nos enteramos de que hay un espía te has puesto así. No soy el único en notarlo. —Izuku se sintió mal por aquello. No era su intención cambiar, el problema es que tenía demasiado en mente y poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Una caricia en la cabeza lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Me preocupa demasiado y aun no tengo la menor idea de quien puede ser—quejumbra. Ese podía considerarse otro problema a la lista; el estrés iba a matarlo más rápido de lo que sería aquella batalla ya fijada en tres días, justo en la inauguración de un centro de ayuda casi en el medio de la ciudad y a veinte minutos de U.A—. Debe ser muy cercano a nosotros dos y que hemos pasado por alto...

—Aizawa no es, no tiene ninguna razón que lo lleven a hacerlo... —estaba dispuesto a enlistar a cada uno con tal de que Izuku midiera posibilidades y se calmara un poco al menos.

—Ninguno de nuestros tiene una razón para volverse y apoyar a los villanos. No hay forma de hacer ese descarte de esa forma. —se mantiene pensativo y boca arriba en la cama. Recuesta un poco su cabeza en el pecho de Toshinori.

—Tal vez nos confiamos mucho y... Alguno si tiene una razón. —susurra desanimado, juega con el cabello de Izuku entretanto.

—Aunque... qué tal si realmente ninguno tiene la intención y hacen parecer que la tiene.

— ¿Ah?

—Es decir, quizá ninguno de ellos es un espía... ¡Sino un impostor! —se levantó de golpe, Toshinori alzó una ceja. Cree seguir el paso de lo que dice, sin embargo se ve algo escéptico—. Todos nuestros amigos vendrían... O eso dijeron. Uno puede ser falso y habernos engañado.

— ¿Un Quirk de suplantación o algo así?

— ¡Exacto! Hay un villano, no recuerdo su nombre ahora, que es capaz de hacer copias de otras personas. No sé si tiene un alcance, pero podrían estar engañándonos y fingiendo ser alguien muy cercano a nosotros que atacará

—Entonces hay que buscar una manera en la que se delaten... a menos que ya hayan dado alguna evidencia y solo hay que pensar en ella. —que estuvieran en la misma corriente de pensamiento no era tan extraño. Pasaba muy a menudo y por ello para un trabajo en equipo eran los mejores. Lo curioso es que Toshinori entendiera al cien por ciento por donde iban los tiros. Por lo general acababa perdido.

— Muy bien hagamos una lista—miraron al techo nuevamente—. Aizawa

—Anuló el Quirk de Hizashi está mañana y él cantaba casi reventando los cristales justo antes —respondió, dos descartados—. ¿Todoroki... Shouto? —especifico después, era terriblemente fastidioso tener dos "amigos" con el mismo nombre.

—Me enseño su técnica de fuego frío durante mi práctica. Es bastante interesante esa técnica por cierto.

— ¿Enji?

—Intento asfixiarme bajo una coraza de magma. Creo que sigue enojado conmigo por eso de ser el número dos...

— ¿Uraraka...?

—Flotando como siempre. —responden al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Shinsou?

—Manipulando alumnos para que le cumplan caprichos. —rio levemente, eso le hace un poco de gracia al mismo tiempo que lo molesta por lo aprovechado del héroe profesional.

—Eijirou y Bakugou...

—Kirishima no ha llegado, sino hasta mañana y Kacchan ya tenía asuntos aquí y por eso vino antes... —ladeó un poco la cabeza encontrando algo raro. Toshinori lo miró ante su silencio—. Aunque... ¿Me repites que te dijo cuando pedimos ayuda?

—Que nos vayamos a la mierda. —se había inflado solo para decir eso.

—Había algo más.

—Eh... Ah, que subiría en el Ranking... ¿Crees que es él? —pregunta un tanto sorprendido de verlo tomar el celular y marcar el número de Kirishima.

— ¿Diga?

—Kirishima...

— ¡ _Eh! ¡Deku! ¿Pasa algo? Pude venirse antes, iba a avisarte, pero me ganaste la pulseada._

—En sí no pasa nada peor de lo que ya ocurre, pero... ¿Kacchan está contigo?

— _Si, vino a buscarme al aeropuerto... aunque tiene prohibido acercarse si ha hecho alguna clase de ejercicio._ —comenta con una risa nerviosa.

—Ya veo... ¿De casualidad sabes si hizo las mejoras que le sugerí para su traje? —escuchó una vaga afirmación—. ¿Y funciona?

— _Te lo aseguro. Cada vez que lo usa apesta. No que me moleste personalmente, me encanta ese olor y-_

—No necesito saber el resto—interrumpe con un ligero rubor—. También quería saber si...

Toshinori reía ligeramente por escuchar la pregunta que Izuku le hizo. Volvió la vista al techo pensando en otra cosa: Como el hecho de que algunos de los Quirks de sus amigos pueden falsearse. Aizawa queda descartado, lo suyo no es algo precisamente natural como puede serlo el de Kaminari, Enji o incluso Tenya. Kaminari lo descarta al poco tiempo, hay algunas estupideces que solo él puede hacer -como lo son hacer un mal comentarios frente a su esposa y ser sobrecargado por la misma-; Enji manejaba sus llamas a voluntad y francamente ve complicado que alguien pueda imitar tan bien la manera en que lo odia.

Nadie lo supera, ni siquiera All for One.

Shouto es tema doble así también es muy difícil, por no decir que imposible sin explotar en el intento por las diferencias de temperatura; una especie de foco se prendió en su cabeza haciendo un poco de memoria. Izuku terminó la llamada y se giró a verlo, ambos con una especie de satisfacción demostrada en el brillo de sus miradas.

…

—Para empezar quiero decirles que me alegra que se tomen enserio el entrenamiento... Al menos un poquito—un quejido general se hizo oír—. Daré puntos extra al que mejor lo haga y así posiblemente no haya reprobados para el próximo campamento.

— ¡GRACIAS DIOS! —exclamó Mina con los brazos al aire.

—Por otro lado y como ya vengo tanto tiempo diciendo habrá una situación de emergencia pronto... No quisiera que se involucren, no deberían, pero si su vida corre riesgo deben salvarse ustedes mismos. Entrenan para salvar a los demás y por ello deben aprender a hacerlo solo antes de llevarlo a la realidad—Kouta dio un fuerte resoplido—. Dentro de dos días tendremos esa situación.

—Los dormitorios tienen un camino hacia una "zona Segura" a nivel subterráneo. También tiene una salida pronta y fácil. Uravity, Controller, Eraserhead e Ingenium los escoltaran ahí. En caso de cualquier emergencia estarán para ayudar, pero no tendrá que limitarse...

—Véanlo como un elaborado método de entrenamiento en tiempo real —obtener la sonrisa de Izuku de forma tan radiante hacía que la semejanza no sonara tan mal. Una mano se alzó entre todos—. Dime, Inasa-kun.

— ¿¡Por qué tanta preocupación!? —su sonrisa escalofriante sin contar que es casi del tamaño de Toshinori en su forma desinflada—. ¡Tenemos su corazón heroico y el de All Might con nosotros! ¡Con eso todo estará bien!

—Porque esté enemigo es casi... No—se corrige de inmediato con sombría seriedad—. Tanto o más fuerte que All Might. Es incluso muy probable que nos mate y solo por eso no me puedo quedar con ustedes por más que quiero.

Izuku vive, respira cada bocanada con las inmensas ganas de salvar vidas, no las de atacarla aunque estas pudieran ser de hecho, malas. Es un héroe bastante ambiguo, pues busca hasta el más mínimo gramo de inocencia en otros, incluso en los villanos que el mismo ayuda a apresar. En muchas ocasiones es bueno, al fin y al cabo Kouta salió de un reformatorio por casi ahogar a toda su clase por el simple hecho de quererlo.

También Eri, que estuvo con un grupo de villanos aun activo, pero resentido por lo que Izuku pudo hacer en su contra. No es alguien de una perspectiva a futuro como antes, toma mayor peso en lo que ocurre, en lo que tiene en el presente y pueda mutar. Un héroe de corazón blando, pero decido a hacer de todo con tal de evitar el daño.

Ese espíritu fiero tiene a Inasa más que enamorado. Admira hasta el último pelo del héroe _Deku_. Tampoco es raro considerando el chasco que se llevó al conocer a su anterior figura a seguir: Endavour.

Siendo así, donde la situación es sencillamente atacar y destruir, está ciertamente incómodo. No puede evitarlo, es un simple reflejo aparte de que tampoco es de los rencorosos a morir que quieren lanzar a matar a quienes le hacen daño. Tal vez sea culpa de su nihilismo a sí mismo.

— ¡Bueno! Si ya nadie tiene alguna inquietud más, es todo por esta noche. Cenen y a la cama. —indica Toshinori. Eri se acercó en lo que el resto se iba en dirección a la cocina para tomar su cena.

—Ustedes... Estarán bien ¿Verdad? —pregunta. Izuku le sonrió y acarició la cabeza.

—Haremos lo posible porque así sea y volver para las clases. No me gustaría perderme el honor de ser profesor de semejante futura heroína. —asegura el peliverde, Toshinori afloró una pequeña sonrisa por ver la escena. La chica es muy apegada a Izuku... Ella conforma el pequeño grupo de los que tienen a _Deku_ como su héroe favorito y ejemplo a seguir.

Entre ellos está Inasa, Kouta, Momo y Tsuyu.

—Ah~ Mira nada más esa cara de All Might, nunca se lo ve tan complacido. —comenta Mina observando como el par se aparta un poco a hablar quién sabe qué.

—Es una relación linda, por amor... No como otras que he visto entre héroes. Es algo muy bueno. —asegura Momo con una sonrisa contenta.

— ¿Ustedes creen que realmente esto sea tan peligroso? —pregunta Kouta con voz baja y cautelosa. No podía negarse que no estaba preocupado por su profesor Guía más que por cualquiera.

—Nunca se los había visto tan preocupados ni tantos héroes comulgados en una ciudad. La precaución que tienen no es de gratis, kyru. —responde Tsuyu quién observa discretamente.

—Cierto... Hace unos días lo vi hablar con Endavour, Chargebolt, Real Steel ¡Quién sabe cuantos más andarán por ahí! —susurra Mina con cierta fuerza.

—Entonces si será grande... —ve a Izuku que da un golpecito a la frente de Toshinori—. Espero que salga bien...

Se guardó silencio por un instante, la forma de ser de Kouta hace raro su interés por otros de manera evidente. Esto contaba como una anomalía que casi vaticinaba que algo malo ocurriría pronto.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, nada... solo quería ver que tan bien te luce el traje así. —ríe suavemente. Katsuki dio un bufido al terminar de colocar sus enormes guantes ahora de color negro y un poco menos redondos y pesados para mayor comodidad. Ya no asemejaban tanto a una granada, pero funcionaban igual.

—Como si hubieras hecho la gran cosa. —bufa con su típico fastidio.

—Claro que sí... aunque lo que dijo Kirishima es cierto, apestas. —mueve un poco la mano.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE IZUKU DE MIERDA?! —Con sus vectores evitó que la explosión lo dañara. Son el escudo perfecto. Con una risa nerviosa se alejo del rubio cenizo antes de que decidiera hacer desastres.

Era el "gran día". Los héroes que iban a inaugurar ese centro de rehabilitación serían él, All Might, Present Mic, Nitro Impact y Shouto. Estando ahí deben hacerse los desentendidos, pero como ya saben de donde provendrá el ataque todos en el publicó serán héroes en ropa de civil cuidado que el publico vaya a los centros de resguardo lo más rápido posible.

Usar la capucha es un tanto incómodo, pero no tiene de otra y ha llegado a acostumbrarse a la incomoda sensación. All Might habla con la policía en la breve explicación de lo que ocurrirá. Una vez terminada la conversación miró a Izuku que tenía esa expresión preocupada en la cara.

—Lo haremos bien, Deku—asegura alzando un puño en señal de ánimo, sonrió vagamente con la intención de colocarse la mascara de metal que cubre su boca y nariz—. Izuku... Mira. —señala en una dirección casi opuesta a la suya.

—Sí... Es lindo que haya gente que pueda desearse suerte así. —aunque fue sincero tenía cierta envidia. Le gustaría poder besar a Toshinori como Kacchan a Kirishima... aunque un poco menos intenso, le está comiendo la boca al pelirrojo y teme que acabe sacándole sangre.

Kacchan siempre sería Kacchan, un tanto bruto y tosco, pero -al menos para él-, con su lado un poco más suave y tranquilo que Kirishima logra sacar y amar a pesar de todo. Le giraron la cabeza a un lado antes de recibir un beso bastante corto y suave en los labios.

—Demos lo mejor—guiña un ojo. Antes de inflarse nuevamente e ir a su destino sintió una especie de puntada en al frente. Se tocó el lugar, como si algo invisible lo hubiera atravesado—. El estrés va a matarme... —se dijo a si mismo. Con su gran estatura desapareció tras doblar una esquina. Deku soltó el aire retenido.

— ¿Será que te apuras? —gruñe el rubio cenizo a su lado. Izuku rió vagamente antes de colocarse la mascarilla—. ¿Qué tanto veías allá?

—Nada importante. Solo como mi amigo de la infancia y su esposo se comen la boca antes de un evento importante para la imagen de los héroes. Nada fuera lo normal.

— ¿quieres que te mate, Izuku de mierda? —con el paso de los años, Izuku logró ver a Kacchan como un perro que ladra demasiado al mostrar los dientes, pero ya que no puede morderlo se queda en eso, _ladrar._ Para el toto enamorado de Kirishima es un lindo labrador... Izuku lo ve como un Rottweiler o un Pitbull.

—No, solo jugaba un poco... Como esa vez en mi boda.

—Sí, claro. Ese día también perdía mi tiempo y nada importante pasó aparte de que pude romperle el diente al Pikachu por andar borracho. —Izuku negó con la cabeza ¿No recuerda que se llama Denki Kaminari? Tiene fuertes dudas al respecto.

Aunque esas razas de perros se le hacen terriblemente lindas a pesar de todo... Cosa que genera celos en Toshinori ya que estamos. Todo porque le dijo que le parecía un Golden Retriever.

Una vez en la tarima frente al lugar que pronto sería destruido -hablemos con la verdad-, y que van a inaugurar tenía a su lado izquierdo y derecho a los héroes antes nombrados acompañándolo. Kacchan a la derecha, All Might a la izquierda en su emblemática pose. Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, llamando la atención del publico que pensó que ya había terminado esto y seguía una especie de recorrido por el edificio.

—Lamento mucho lo que verán ahora, pero no crean que me gusta más que a ustedes... Son cosas inevitables. —cerró los ojos y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta tomó a Kacchan con un Vector, lo apretó tan fuerte que lo partió en dos. Ningún grito se escucho por la mirada desorbitada de todos en lo que el más amable de los héroes había hecho.

—Po-Por qué... —balbuceó Kacchan sangrando por la boca y subiendo la mirada, Deku le dio una patada en el rostro, bastante suave y que sirvió para dejarlo boca arriba.

— ¿Sabes? Me molesta mucho que intenten matarme con la cara de otro. Si piensas hacerlo, hazlo tu mismo si puedes—bufa acuclillado frente a él—. Además, lo del cuidado no va contigo ¿cierto? —señaló a un sitio entre la multitud. Kacchan miró ahí... Estaba el Kacchan real junto a Kirishima, el cual no observa con buenos ojos esto.

— ¿Co-como... te diste cuenta...? —preguntó, la parte inferior de su cuerpo se volvió tierra.

—Nunca me dice Izuku, soy _Deku_ precisamente por él—susurró, no necesitaba que se supiera su nombre. Los murmullos por la escena no tardaron en hacerse escuchar—. Hueles a _gasolina_ y plástico quemado... Se acerca, pero la nitroglicerina huele como caña de azúcar y plástico quemándose, la parte dulzona nunca la tuviste; por eso me eras tan raro en U.A. Por otro lado... ¿Nada importante en _mi_ boda? Incluso Kacchan sabe que algo importante paso.

Quizá fue lo que más le molesto. Kacchan podía ser lo seco, agresiva y grosero que quisieran, pero si hay algo que tiene es que no puede negar algo que en su cabeza está plantado y eso es que justo en el día de su boda pasó algo que recordó al verlo junto a Kirishima en el pasillo antes de llegar aquí...

— ¿ _Po-por qué debo lanzar un ramo? ¡No soy una novia!_ —quejumbra. Toshinori soltó una risita.

 _— ¡Será divertido! —lo anima. No era un ramo, iba enserio lo de tomar un centro de mesa para lanzarlo. La fiesta en si no era tan grande, tan solo toda su clase de U.A, los profesores y uno que otro familiar. No pasan las sesenta personas_.

 _Con resignación se puso de espaldas y las mujeres de la fiesta se amontonaron para poder atajarlo. Izuku enrojeció de pensar que haría esto, Toshinori alzaba el pulgar, vistiendo su traje negro de boda. Tragó grueso, vio un momento las mangas de su saco blanco al igual que el resto del traje y tras cerrar los ojos tiró el ramo._

 _Giró y abrió los ojos cuando el griterío pasó más o menos. Se puso pálido, Kacchan había agarrado el ramo y lo veía con esa especie de vacío mental en el que no sabes si está enojado o neutral, pues tiene el entrecejo un tanto fruncido. Toshinori se rascó la cabeza ¿Qué se hacía ahora? Podía tomar otro y hacer que Izuku lo volviera a lanzar. Katsuki se giró a Kirishima que reía nervioso_

 _— ¿Qué estás esperando pelo mierda? ¿Qué acaso debo pedirte matrimonio yo o qué? —bufa enojado, frunciendo más le entrecejo—. Esperaba que te pariera la mente para hacerlo aquí, no vine precisamente para ver a Deku darse mimitos con el gigante._

— _Y-yo también aprecio que vinieras Kacchan._ —responde con una mueca sonriente, pero con _un pequeño tic en ella._

 _—E-es... que... ¿Co-como sabias que yo?_

 _—Ocultas todo fatal, tengo dos semanas viendo ese anillo en tu bolsillo ¿Me lo vas a pedir o que, Eijirou? —refunfuño, como si fuera a explotarle la cara por andar de indeciso y tonto. Kirishima siguió en las nebulosas. Enojado y frustrado le dio el ramo, sacó la caja del bolsillo del pelirrojo y se apoyó en la rodilla derecha—. Vamos a casarnos, Kirishima pelo mierda Eijirou. —concluyó._

 _—Bakugou... —lloriqueó. Tras unos cuantos moqueos tomó la caja de nuevo para darle el anillo a Katsuki y recibir aplausos efusivos. Toshinori tenía una sonrisa muy tiesa en la cara._

 _—Yo te dije que tenían algo... —acusó Izuku con una expresión similar y entre dientes. Kamina -la misma chica que espiaba en U.A a los ahora prometidos-, tenía una expresión de triunfo que nadie podría igualar. Como si fuera su mayor logro que esos dos se juntaran._

 _—Gracias a dios no te aposte nada a que no era así —codeó al rubio que lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó con una mano, Izuku parecía ir sentado en su mano—. ¡FUTURA BODA DE HÉROES! ¡Tenemos al carnero de la suerte que traerá prosperidad a esa unión!_

 _— ¡TOSHINORI! —Reclamó rojo a más no poder._

 _— ¿Es que ni siquiera en algo que debía ser elegante, pueden ser normales? —cuestiona Aizawa, Hizashi lo vio un instante._

 _— ¿Venir en un saco de dormir es normal para ti?_

 _—Este es negro. —responde, tirado de lado en el suelo y a un lado del panel de sonido. Hizashi carcajeó con mucha fuerza ¿Qué acaso el color marcaba que es de gala?_

 _Y aunque lo resistió un poco, acabó sonriendo en ese abrazo demoledor que todos daban a modo de felicitación por el compromiso. Ni siquiera le importó que Deku también lo estuviera abrazando -en un momento normal estaría en su riña usual-, más bien agradecía que este estuviera en ese momento... Muy en el fondo... Sabe que es su amigo y el peliverde está sintiendo genuina alegría por esto._

 _Es un momento importante que no le negaría a nadie, ni siquiera por orgullo. Fue el día que se comprometió con una persona que de verdad lo quiere, estando en compañía de gente que también y a pesar de todo darían la vida por él._

—T-todos acabaran muertos igual... —aseguró con una peligrosa sonrisa en labios. Una explosión enorme derrumbó un edificio cercano. Era raro que no fuese culpa de Kacchan a decir verdad, pero nadie tenía tiempo de hacer aquel chiste.

—ya empezó. —avisa por el micrófono instalado en su mascarilla. No fue muy complicado ver como entre la gran nube de humo se formaban las siluetas que, seguido, dejaban ver a los Nomus. A su lado tenía Toshinori que chocó su puño contra su puño. Los civiles corrían con ayuda de los héroes de encubierto y la policía. El primero en atacar fue Present Mic.

 **...**

—Esa explosión se escuchó hasta acá... —murmura Uraraka con preocupación en su voz.

—Deku ya me informó que empezó—avisa y todo el alumnado dio suaves exclamaciones—. Por ahora estamos a salvo, mantengan la guardia en alto —se coloca sus lentes amarillos y desenreda su bufanda, Hizashi se puso sus lentes y acomodó su cabello—. Y quiero advertirles que no soportare ningún escándalo.

—Moo~ ¿Ya vamos de nuevo? Creí que-

— ¡AIZAWA-SENSEI!

— ¿¡ERASER QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

—Dije que no quería ningún escándalo.

Tenía a Present Mic sujeto con su bufanda, pisa su cabeza con el pie izquierdo y jala excesivamente con la intención de asfixiarlo—Daré el mérito a All Might esta vez, no me habría dado cuenta de que eras tu sin que él me lo advirtiera—. Dice entre dientes, mosqueado de que fuera así. Al menos pudo notar más detalles en el entretiempo.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunta Uraraka perdida en lo que ocurre.

—es falso, eso dice—Shinsou entrecerró los ojos—. Izuku ya me lo había comentado, pero no creí que fuese enserio lo de que había más de un impostor. Se supone que solo era una copia. —explica brevemente a Tenya y Uraraka. Ingenium se dio la libertad de dar un fuerte pisotón a la pierna derecha de "Present Mic", esta se volvió tierra.

— ¿C-como unos idiotas se...?

—Estuviste temprano molestando hace unos días... Justo a la hora en que Mic está en su emisora sin importar que la tierra se parta. Además... No eres molesto y viniste aquí—una de sus sonrisas surcó sus labios—. El verdadero Present Mic está con All Might, porque solo él leyó la nota que le deje en su emisora.

—Entonces ya hay un héroe muerto. —afirma con una enfermiza sonrisa que contrasta con los ojos tan peculiares de Mic. Se deshizo por completo.

—E-esto quiere decir que... —Momo tenía las manos en su pecho, un ruido estruendoso resonó en las paredes del amplio lugar.

—Que saben donde estamos, sí. Preparados todos los estudiantes de la academia U.A—el cabello de Aizawa se levanto casi al mismo tiempo que la entrada se rompió dando pasó a algunos villanos y Nomus—. ¡PLUS ULTRA!

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**

En ambos escenarios se escuchó aquello cual grito de guerra. No es erróneo decir que aquello lo era. Tantos héroes en un solo sitio resultaba cuanto menos colosal y titánico. Algunos helicópteros filmaban lo que ocurría y lo retrasmitían. All Might se abría paso a marchas forzadas, Izuku intentaba limpiar su camino en la medida de lo posible para acercarse al área donde sin duda All for One está esperando.

Entre héroes iban en sincronía, ninguno interrumpía el ataque de otro o lo obstaculizaba, se mantenían en perfecto margen unos con otros. Villanos, Nomus, no importaba cuál de los dos... era muy completo y eran demasiados. De no haber planificado estar ahí hubiese sido imposible poder con tanto.

— _Bunny of Lucky._ —apenas pudo ver a All for One antes de tener que saltar atrás para evitar que Tomura lo tocara.

Está muy cambiado. Alto, más corpulento, vistiendo totalmente de negro y la misma postura desgarbada, aunque no lleva tanta indumentaria encima exceptuando la que cubre su cara. Puede distinguir su sonrisa desde donde está y sus ojos desquiciados, pero extrañamente analíticos.

—tenía muchos años sin verte, Tomura.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero has estado en todos lados... Creciste mucho... También eres fuerte... —bajó un poco la cabeza—. ¿sabes? Sigues siendo el _Bonus_. Deberías ser un niño sumiso como antes y permitirme cortarte las piernas y los brazos.

 _De nuevo esa sensación_ , sentía como si su cabeza se viera imposibilitada a pensar de manera correcta. Apenas distingue que Tomura se acerca corriendo y logra bloquear el ataque de este. Bloqueo, bloqueo, ataque, _fallé_. Apretó los dientes y con dificultad golpea al peligris con un solo vector, el único que podía sacar con la cabeza así de hueca.

—Oh~ Si puedes aun cuando uso el Quirk precisamente contrario a ese. Sensei te lo dio porque tenía el cual lo anula... Y ese me lo dio a mi... así como muchos otros más. —tosió sangre ante el golpe directo al abdomen. Escuchó un gran estruendo y pudo ver algo que salía disparado a un edificio cercano.

—To-Toshinori...

—Pensándolo mejor, con una mano bastara para él y para mí. —afirma agarrando la muñeca de Izuku.

— ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE! —Kacchan tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, destrozando todo lo que se le cruzara en medio sin que hubiera malas consecuencias por ello. Los Nomus aguantaban hasta cinco de sus explosiones directo al rostro. Kirishima podía seguirlo sin perderse gracias a eso y el olor. La mejora de la que Izuku habló es que la tela es más gruesa, genera mayor calor en Katsuki y por ende más sudor: Nitroglicerina que acaba directo en su equipamiento y funciona para enormes explosiones.

Se sorprendió de ver a Tenya usando _Recipro bust_ contar un villano, creyó que todos tenían un sitio perfectamente calculado y él no se encontraba aquí, sino junto a Aizawa, Uraraka y compañía en las zonas seguras de U.A. Con pánico observó atrás, temiendo que algo ocurriera allá.

De que ocurre, ocurre, los edificios de U.A resaltan por estar hechos una enorme bola de fuego y escombros caídos. Antes de ir corriendo hasta allá con la intención de hacer labor de salvamento esquivó exitosamente una bala de agua con tanta presión que perforó el ala de un Nomu.

— ¿¡que hacen aquí!? —pregunta viendo a Aizawa jadeante y una herida sangrante.

—N-no... no hay tiempo para estupideces ¿Dónde están Deku y All Might? —pregunta con voz pesada y agotada.

— ¡hace tiempo que los perdimos! ¡Iban directo hacía allá! —interrumpe Present Mic haciendo ajustes a los amplificadores de su traje.

—Ay no...

— ¿pasa algo con ellos? —pregunta antes de endurecerse de nuevo para cubrir a Momo y que el ataque directo no fuese a afectarla. La alumna retrocedió un poco asustada.

—Esto es más rastrero de lo que te imaginas. Ellos-

El gritó de Izuku hizo eco en el área a pesar del escándalo. Con dificultad y arroyando lo que se topara en su camino intentaron hallar el origen de aquel sonido. All for One acabó frente a ellos y seguido, All Might abrió un enorme cráter al intentar destruir al villano, evidentemente sin éxito pues se apartó.

— ¡No has mejorado ni un poco en tantos años, Toshinori!

— ¡no dejas de escapar, como vas a poder medir mi fuerza así! ¡Cobarde! —acusa con brillantes ojos azules y sin su sonrisa.

Izuku por su parte se alejó cuanto pudo de Tomura. Sentía su muñeca arder, la piel se le estaba corroyendo a pesar de que tenía el guante. Se lo quitó y miró, sangraba. Gritó con todas su fuerzas de nueva cuenta antes de desplegar tantos vectores como pudo. Llegó a treinta y atacó a Tomura con ellos aunque este pudo burlarlos sin mucho problema.

—Oh~ te liberaste. Sin duda un conejo con suerte, pero... ¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR DE NUEVO! —fue como si disparara una bala, la cual atravesó su defensa -hasta la fecha-, infalible. Una cortada en el pómulo fue lo mínimo considerando el susto que le daba la situación.

— ¡REGRESA! —lo persiguió, sostenido su muñeca y para cuando lo alcanzó pudo ver a una retahíla de rehenes ahí. Un agujero negro se cerró casi al instante en que llegó.

—probemos un poco de azar.

Eran muchos, no supo contarlos, solo que agarraba a cada uno para evitar que Tomura lo tocara y Kurogiri desde sus portales les infringiera daño. Se acercó más intentando pelear con Tomura que pasaba de él, jugando con los rehenes cada vez más asustados y llorosos. Kurogiri dejó a una niña de al menos cuatro años. No pudo generar otro vector así que se lanzó a tomarla antes de que Tomura lo hiciera. En consecuencia lo tomó de la mano, Deku chillo por la sensación del anillo dorado frunciéndose junto a su piel.

—Mira ese anillo ¿te lo compró él? Umm... debería saber que las novias llegan vírgenes al matrimonio, sea culpa suya o mia, tu no eras virgen. —con una patada lo alejó. Su mano derecha sangraba demasiado y olía mal. La niña se aferraba con tanta fuerza a él que tambaleó.

— ¿¡Que esperan!? ¡VAYAN A REFUGIARSE! —como almas llevadas por el diablo salieron corriendo excepto la niña que seguía abrazada a él—. VE CON-

— _ca-ís-te._ —tarareó Tomura.

Un gran agujero se abrió sobre esas personas que huían y que con rapidez bajó, se cerró teniendo a la mitad de los civiles en su interior. La sangre quedo regada en el pavimento de la calle, los escombros y manchando los restos de los cuerpos. Con expresión horrorizada no pudo creerse que eso haya pasado. Con los vectores dio un gran saltó con el cual prácticamente sobrevoló una gran distancia que lo cercó al resto.

—Anda... anda a... —respiraba demasiado seguido y constante. La niña veía llorando algo tras él. Atacó con el vector o eso quiso, pero este fue detenido como si... _lo pudiera tocar_. Giró con vista entre sorprendida y aterrorizada. Tomura lo veía fijamente.

—Ser un héroe es lo que te matará... —como si fuera su propio brazo lo lanzó lejos. Chocó contra una pared, sentía sangre bajando por su cráneo. Tambaleó al levantarse y un grito infantil llamó su atención.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS, TOMURA! —Se lanzó directo a él para detenerlo y así caer sobre él. Empezó a golpearlo con el puño hasta que quitó la mano de su rostro y pudo romperle la nariz.

—Ja...Jaja... JAJAJAJAJAJA—se carcajeaba entre golpe y golpe hasta que Izuku lo vio confundido por un segundo —. La dejaste ahí.

— ¿eh!? —Kurogiri iba a tomarla, la niña estaba tan paralizada que no se movía—. CORRE, CORRE ANTES DE QUE-

Su respiración se hizo rápida y pausada al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos redondos abiertos de par en par al alzar su brazo derecho hacía su cara y hallarse únicamente con su muñeca sangrando a más no poder—Me preguntó si las _manos_ de conejo dan suerte también—. La mano de Izuku tan dañada como estaba está entre las de Tomura, el anillo a medio fundir resalta entre la piel grisácea.

No podía enfocarse en nada, podía hacer vectores como se debía con apenas un par tomó a la niña que estaba en su rango de alcance y se alejó de Tomura y Kurogiri. Entró a un edifico oscuro y semi destruido en el que escuchaba a los demás pelear sin dificultad.

—Es-escóndete ¿sí? No dejes que te encuentren, no dejes que te toque, no lo permitas ¿está bien? ¡VETE! —como sus palabras son ordenes en estos momentos la infante se echó a la carrera entre la penumbra. Izuku con mano temblorosa vendó su herida haciendo lo que podía con su mente alterada y vectores titilantes.

—tengo... tengo que ir con All Might... Si me muero ahora no podré ayudarlo en nada... —balbucea un poco mareado por la perdida de sangre. Soltó vapor frío por la boca.

— ¡MIDORIYA! —vio a Shouto que se acercó pronto—. Te perdí de vista por completo ¿¡que te pasa!? —pregunta alterado. Izuku lo vio vacilante.

—Toshi... Toshinori donde está. Tomura es... Más fuerte ahora y... no he visto a All for One...

—Mi-Midoriya su mano-

— ¡TENGO QUE IR A AYUDARLO!

—Están a unos diez metros, pero no te aseguró que estén ahí para cuando lleguemos —explica empezando a correr con él siguiéndolo. Estaba seguro de que el peliverde no iba a permitirle ayudarlo o negar que fuera. Izuku es demasiado terco—. ¡CUIDADO! —La enorme barrera de hielo no pudo parar el proyectil que dio directo a Shouto. Izuku temblaba por ver la herida que tenía.

—N-no... nonono—empezó a balbucear cayendo junto a Shouto que sangra, justo donde la cicatriz de quemadura está hay un gran agujero, puede ver lo que resta del globo ocular del bicolor. La barrera de hielo fue destruida de golpe.

— _Bu-nny-of-un-lu-cky._ —tararea Tomura con expresión sádica en su rostro. Antes de atacar por mero reflejo una especie de bala de agua a presión dio en el brazo de Tomura.

— ¡Izuku-sensei! —exclamó Eri al verlo.

— ¡Llévense a Todoroki Y LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ! —ordenó. Kouta tomó en brazos al héroe profesional, no iba a negarle nada cuando está con esa expresión tan desesperada. Si lo dice así es porque quiere que se _alejen_ de ese tipo.

— ¡DEKU ES TAN ABNEGADO! ¡PERMÍTAME QUEDARME, PORRRRRRRRRR...! —la corriente de aire es tan jodidamente fuerte que alza a Tomura por los aires—. ¡...FAVOR! —y cayó de golpe.

— ¡NO, VE A ACOMPAÑARLOS PARA QUE NADA LES PASE! —con una dramática y gritona despedida siguió las ordenes de Izuku se corrió en dirección a donde hay pavimento volando de tanto en tanto.

All Might, el cual tiene cantidad de heridas sangrantes, pero ninguna grave vio con cierta sorpresa que All for One se alzó por los aires y golpeó el suelo como un pequeño muñeco en manos de un niño. Vio atrás, Izuku apoyado en un trozo de viga lo susto, tiene más heridas que ninguno de los que ha visto hasta ahora.

— ¡ATRÁS DE TI! —no iba a llegar a tiempo y mucho menos sin dañar a Izuku. Este apenas se giró Tomura lo tocó con un dedo en la frente y se sentía... _cayendo._

—Ya no tienes a tu Ángel de la guarda, Toshinori. —comenta All for One levantándose. Con ira y fuerzas renovadas dio tal golpe a All for One que lo envió lejos. Corrió para tomar a Izuku y dejarlo en la zona donde Recovery Girl atiende a los heridos. No pudo hacerlo, All for One lo atrajo con uno de sus Quirks y quién sabe cuál de tantos.

 _«¿te duele?»_

 _"Sí... Duele... Aunque con la adrenalina y sabiendo que Toshinori puede perder no importa tanto si duele."_

 _«Vaaaaaaya, pero que mentiroso eres ¿Por qué no te sinceras contigo mismo, Izuku Midoriya? Sincérate... conmigo»_

 _Frente a él hay un espejo que le exhibe quién lo abraza y se llena de sangre por sus heridas. Es él mismo, viste de una manera extraña, con un traje, chaleco y corbata negra, una camisa roja y manos enguantadas. Sus ojos son tan grandes, tiene una ojeras importantes y su cabello está peinado -al menos un poco-._

 _Su expresión está lejos a ser parecida a la suya_

 _«Posiblemente te vas a morir desangrado... ¿Para qué? Para nada... Por ser un tonto héroe.»_

 _"Siempre quise ser un héroe"_

 _«Eso es cierto... ¿De qué te sirvió? Solo para ser el número dos, Toshinori se traga toda la gloria. Siempre lo ha hecho ¿Por qué él es heredero de One for All? Si de verdad te quisiera, te lo hubiera dado, no te hubiera dejado siendo un inútil Quirkless»_

 _"Que... ¿Qué eres tú?"_

 _«Soy tu, el verdadero... ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado contigo de no ser por All for One? Gracias a él eres relevante, pero... de no ser así ¿Qué? Serías uno más entre tantos civiles asustado y... Vamos, tú no eres como los demás... no somos como los demás. Somos más listos, sabemos cómo sobrevivir aun sin tener nada más que nuestra mente»_

 _"..."_

 _«Estamos hechos para ser villanos Deku, la sociedad nos condiciona para ser villanos... sin saber que crearían su propia destrucción. Vamos, si te das cuenta, ya no va a doler.»_

 _Lame aquel muñón sangrante. Izuku entrecerró los ojos ¿Un villano? Um... Esto se le hace familiar._

 _«All for One ganará y los perdedores son marcados como los malos... ¿quieres ser el malo? Deberías pensagrh...»_

 _"Ya he pensado lo suficiente. No me puedo permitir perder, soy un **héroe"**_

 _Había atravesado la garganta de su otro yo con una mano y con ello todo se cuarteó a su alrededor._

Al abrir los ojo se encontró a si mismo bajo un escombró que está peligrosamente suelto. Miró a un lado. Tomura se retuerce ligeramente apretándose la cabeza. Tenía la cabeza ridículamente despejada, tanto que no costó para nada alejarse con un par de vectores y hacerse con un par más. Veía donde estaba Toshinori y no sabe decir si le va bien o mal...

Es confuso cuando el enemigo no tiene cara.

— ¡Game Over! —miró a Tomura, veía una especie de cumulo, quizá aire comprimido en forma de bala. Sabiendo que eso pudo con sus vectores se acercó tanto como pudo, empujó a Toshinori y jaló a All for One para que sirviera como escudo y funcionó.

Esa pequeña bala prácticamente invisible había atravesado de lado a lado el pecho de All for One, aunque no por ello está muerto. Lo tiro al suelo con fuerza y como si fuera a batear, All Might lo golpeó con su puño y clavó contra un edificio que se derrumbó sobre el villano.

—aun... aun no se muere. —volteó la mirada, Tomura ya no estaba ahí.

Pareciendo que vuela por encima del lugar empezó a buscarlo, Tomura es casi tan peligroso que All for One. El olor a Nitroglicerina lo alertó y al girar se dio cuenta de que Kacchan ayudaba a una familia a salir desde debajo de un trozo de concreto. Tomura iba hacía él sin ser notado por el rubio o los civiles.

— ¡KACCHAN! —quisquilló, este no lo escucho debido a la distancia. Con el suficiente impulso llegará, pondría unos vectores de por medio y no pasaría nada. Con esto en mente se lanzó y cuando cubrió la espalda del sorprendido héroe explosivo Tomura le puso la mano en el pecho.

Hizo a Kacchan a un lado y él salió disparado a quién sabe dónde— ¡DEKU...! ¡MALDITO! —disparó la carga acumulada en dirección a Tomura que no lo pudo bloquear con nada, Aizawa se había acercado por ver a Izuku en el aire. Con la misma mirada empezaron a correr en dirección a donde fue lanzado el peliverde.

—Creo... que acabas de perder... algo importante... —jadea All for One. Toshinori aun no golpeaba algún lugar letal, pero el otro está evidentemente derrotado en este instante. Tanto es así, que los demás héroes y policías se acercan a ver—. Te gane, Toshinori Yagi...

—Cállate...

—tal como... le gané a Nana Shimura...

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡HAS PERDIDO, ALL FOR ONE!

— ¿Eso crees? Donde está tu conejo... —la ira llenó los sentidos del rubio que golpeo con tanta fuerza que una parte del pecho del otro, más específicamente donde se encuentra su corazón fue destruida y ni rastro de la carne, casi pulverizada contra el pavimento.

Aplausos y exclamaciones de victoria empiezan incluso entre los estudiantes de U.A que tuvieron que ir. Miró a todos lados, Izuku no está por ningún lado y eso lo preocupa. Con cierta prisa y manteniéndose inflado a pesar del cansancio se acerca a la muchedumbre para hallar lo sin un éxito inmediato o cercano.

— ¿Han... visto a Deku? ¡Deku! —llama. La gente lo imita. Es complicado no darse cuenta de quién es, así que entre la muchedumbre no se perderá. Se está exasperando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Por allá viene Eraserhead! —informa Present Mic haciendo de amplificador. Que este no estuviera ya con todos quiere decir que quizá estaba con Deku. Corrió a donde señalaban que estaba este. Aizawa lucía tan... _destruido._

— ¿Sabes dónde está...?

—sí, sí lo sé... Ahí. —señala a su espalda, encogiéndose en su manchada bufanda de color grisáceo. All Might alzó la mirada y contra Katsuki sobre un par de escombros.

Nunca en su vida, ni en su idea más imposible, creyó que vería a Katsuki Bakugou con semejante tristeza reflejada en su mirada. _Mucho menos verlo llorando_ , intentaba ocultarlo, pero se notaba y esas lágrimas iban cayendo sobre el cuerpo que lleva en brazos. All Might, ante la estupefacta mirada de todos se hizo con su forma más regular y con pasó lento, como si su cuerpo pesara se acercó a Katsuki que apenas avanzó.

— ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Do-donde lo hirieron? —pregunta con voz temblorosa y ojos muy abiertos junto a la sonrisa tiesa en su rostro—. ¿Q-que pasó con Tomura? Respon-

—No late... su corazón no está latiendo, no respira—informa con labios temblorosos y la vista pegada en el rostro neutro de Deku. Tiene los ojos abiertos y estos no ven nada ni a nadie, vacíos y opacos—. Está-

—N-no lo digas, Deku no... Deku no...

—Cubrió a de un ataque de Tomura, fue muy fuerte... All Might-

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡YA VENCIMOS A ALL FOR ONE ASÍ QUE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! —grita arrancándolo de los brazos de Katsuki—. Izuku... Hey, mírame, ganamos... anda, mírame. —pide, moviéndolo frente a él como el muñeco flojo que es ahora.

—Está muerto, Tomura lo mató. —dijo Aizawa con voz suave y decaída. Los héroes se acercaron y alejaron a los civiles que exigen acercarse a ver.

—Deku, no puede ser... —Uraraka no aguantaba las lágrimas, llorando con fuerza.

—Esto no es posible, él... Él de verdad no puede haberse muerto. —replica Kirishima con expresión incrédula.

— ¿¡que no saben términos obvio!? ¿¡QUE TAN IDIOTAS PUEDEN SER!? —grita Katsuki harto—. NO LATE, INTENTE RESUCITARLO, NO RESPIRA, SU CORAZÓN NO LATE, ESTÁ MUERTO IGUAL A COMO LO VA A ESTAR TOMURA APENAS LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA.

—Cal-calmate-

— ¡MATÓ A DEKU! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SALGA DE ESTA Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA!

Nadie se esperó esta reacción de él. Claro, sabían que eran unos amigos extraños, pero jamás que Kacchan iban a volverse así por verlo _muerto_. Toshinori por su lado lo abraza, sin hacer nada sin moverse, solo con la mirada en el suelo tras haber quedado sentado en este.

Un quejido, luego otro, una lágrima, una segunda, tercera; aferro la pequeña espalda sin tensión alguna, blanda y fría; un sollozo muy audible, sus ojos con lágrimas rebosantes. Un grito de lo más emotivo y doloroso brotó de su garganta. Pegó su frente al pecho de Izuku, llorando con fuerza e invitando a los demás a hacerlo sin querer.

—Toshinori... —susurró Aizawa.

—Aléjate...

—Tenemos que llevarlo.

—DIJE QUE TE ALEJES—una marca de mano quedó en el suelo donde Aizawa estuvo parado—. ¿Eh?

— ¿y eso? Deku es quién tenía vectores. —frunció el entrecejo Red Riot.

— ¿Entonces de donde vino? ¿Del más allá? —replicó Kaminari.

— ¡Es bueno que se muriera! —exclamó Hizashi tras una mirada a Aizawa, de repente y con fuerza como más gravedad se golpeó contra el suelo.

—Es Toshinori... ¿Cómo es posible? —susurra incrédulo. Toshinori los vio a todos y luego a Izuku. Recordó por cosas que ni él entiende ese toque en la frente antes de iniciar el "show". Fue como una puntada extraña y...

Lo colocó en el suelo, arrancó el resto de mascara y mascarilla. Bien, debía desear hacer algo y el vector aparecería, eso decía Izuku que hacía. Si quiere formar un vector solo debe pensarlo y este aparecerá. Primero alzó un poco la cabeza de Deku, funcionó. Como tal, noes tan tangible hasta que así se quiera... Si quiere atravesar su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón. El cuerpo convulsionó.

— ¿¡qué haces!?

—Voy a hacer latir su corazón, si lo ayudó lo hará. —asegura con voz desesperada y pañosa.

— ¿Estás loco? Eso no puedes hacerlo, le vas a terminar de destruir el pecho. —replico Enji en un gruñido.

—Debo... debo intentarlo al menos. Él no puedo morir... No lo puedo dejar morir, él no me abandonó aunque estaba en tanto peligro. —sollozó. Sintió aquel "blando" y quieto órgano dentro del pecho de Izuku.

Lo agitó un poco mientras apretaba y soltaba lentamente. No sé sentía frío, era muy extraño, es como si estuviera muy... _solido_. Con esfuerzo hizo dos vectores más, palpó los pulmones y era igual. Estaban _tiesos_ , como si los llenaran de cemento. Hizo un poco más de presión y como si fuera una especie de capaz sintió que se rompía y el latido lente y apenas perceptible iniciaba.

— ¡oye! ¡con cuidado! —advierte el pelinegro. Toshinori hizo presión con sus manos en el pecho de Izuku y con los vectores se encargó de "arreglar" sus pulmones. Al mismo tiempo que una bocanada estos se inflaron.

— **_¡DEKU!_** —La exclamación general vino con su tos y movimiento errático a modo de convulsión.

—Está vivo... tranquilo... ¿está vivo?

— ¡no lo va a estar si no tratan esas heridas, apresúrate en llevarlo con Recovery Girl ya! —Toshinori, como si tuviera un cohete pegado a la espalda dio tal saltó que se perdió de la vista de muchos en tiempo récord con el apenas vivo hombre de ojos verdes.

—Lo voy a matar por darme este susto... —advierte Katsuki con ambas manos en la cara, aunque era muy claro que no es cierto.

—Si, claro, claro. —palmea su espalda, ambos con los ojos irritados por esto. Kirishima sonrió a Bakugou que simplemente se quedó viendo sus manos.

Tuvo tanto maldito miedo... Lo vio tirado en el piso sin pulso, respiración, _nada_... _Lo asesinaron por su culpa._ Apenas pudo sostenerlo sin romperse a llorar ahí, incrédulo de que verdaderamente su amigo de la infancia estaba muerto... No quería recordar esto, jamás.

* * *

—No estoy segura de que este bien... su pulso aún es débil igual que su respiración. Perdió demasiada sangre y de haber tardado más la infección del ácido que le cortó la mano se hubiera expandido por sus venas. —explica Recovery Girl. Toshinori ve desde la ventanilla de la puerta a Izuku en la camilla.

— ¿va a despertar?

—Posiblemente. Puedes pasar si quieres, en tanto que no lo toques mucho, no hay problema en que te quedes con él. —entró con lentitud en la habitación. Tomó asiento al lado izquierdo y tomó su mano... _la única que tiene_.

No puede creerse que acabara tan mal. Tomura tiene al menos ocho Quirks distintos que se hayan podido encontrar en el registro para procesarlo. Izuku se las vio asquerosamente negras si es que uso esos ocho que vio, quién sabe que hacía cada uno. Lo que está claro es que le principal seguía ahí y por ello...

—supongo que lo perdiste. Te comprare uno nuevo en cuanto tenga tiempo... ¿sabes? Creo que él lo planeó... Distraerte para que no me ayudaras. Si no lo hubieras hecho sería yo quién habría muerto y no habría tenido salvación—dice en murmullos apenas audibles—. Aunque quizá hubiéramos muerto los dos... ¿Sería muy malo? No creo, la verdad no. Si yo moría tu ibas a sufrir y pensarías que no me ayudaste—ladeó la cabeza—. Ahora estás aquí porque yo no podía ayudarte... Esta era mi pelea, quién debería estar ahí soy yo, no tu...

El ritmo cardiaco subió apenas un poco de intensidad, no lo suficiente.

—Y-yo... Lo que más he querido desde que empezamos a salir... es cuidar de ti. Si te lo decía te ofenderías, eres un héroe, pero... Siempre has sido tan frágil que temía verte así, destruido porque alguien más te atacó y yo no hice nada—gimoteó alzando la cabeza—. Tu sonrisa tan bella... Tu corazón tan nobles... tenía el deseo egotista de que nadie más tuviera la oportunidad de verlo. Al mismo tiempo lo sentía un desperdicio... ¿Por qué esconder algo tan hermoso? Cuando de seguro habría infelices que lo necesitaran más que yo.

Lo vio un instante, seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando a duras penas y con el palpitar débil.

—Con ver a tus estudiantes queda claro, les das la motivación que nadie podría... a todo el colegio... a las personas... Cualquiera cree que siendo yo más fuerte, el número uno, te hace necesitar de mi y por eso estás conmigo, pero la realidad es que yo te necesito más de lo que tu me necesitas a mí —solloza—. _Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to Somebody I can Kiss. I want something just like this._ —a veces pensaba en lo fácil que sería para ambos ser simples Quirkless... No sabe que pensar ya. Sí realmente vale la pena ser un héroe si no puede proteger lo que más quiere.

—Eso... es tonto... para mí... somos iguales... —se tronó el cuello al escucharlo. Izuku había girado levemente la cabeza y respiraba por la boca en búsqueda de más oxígeno.

— ¿Iguales? Él tonto y gigante soy yo. Tu eres el lindo, pequeño e inteligente... es obvio que eres mejor...

—No... Sin uno... el otro no tiene... oportunidad... Además... hasta la... muerte... ¿no?... —movió un poco la mano, tocando la de Toshinori que lleva el anillo dorado. Tomó la mano de Izuku y dio un beso a esta.

—Por supuesto... Aunque antes de que deba perseguirte hasta allá deberías descansar. No me voy a ir. —Izuku suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, durmiéndose al instante.

Estuvo internado mucho tiempo, que sus órganos vitales volvieran a su estado normal costó demasiado. Era como Toshinori lo había sentido, una especie de masa volviéndolos rígidos y pesados, impidiendo que funcionaran. Su mano amputada obviamente no tenía como volver a ser aunque lo intentaran. Toshinori pagó una fortuna a un héroe italiano con un Quirk bastante raro -tecnopatía, aun no entiende que tanto puede hacer-, él cual creó una prótesis que le serviría.

Podía sentir a pesar de no ser suya, sino mecánica por completo. Como tener de nuevo lo que perdió. Por otro lado su estadía en el hospital fue tan prolongada que no hubo quién no lo visitara y llevara regalos. Al principio no se podía hablar siquiera, respirar costaba a horrores, con el paso del tiempo iba mejorando.

Tanto sus estudiantes como civiles dejaban regalos y buenos deseos. Se sentía avergonzado de preocupar a tanta gente, Toshinori le aseguraba que no pasaba nada malo con ello y que de cierta forma merecía aquellas atenciones. Dicho sea de paso, compró otro anillo y mandó a grabar lo mismo...

—quién diría que una ñoñería de adolescencia duraría tanto. —sonrió al rubio y este devolvió el gesto. Ya estaba relativamente sano, podía quedarse en su "casa" -los dormitorios reconstruidos-, bajo cierto monitoreo igual que trabajar; oportunamente para cuando por fin pudieron restaurar todo el colegio.

—Todas tus frases bellas son una cursilería y las recuerdo. Podría escribir un libro y todo. —bromea. Izuku rueda los ojos, pensativo por unos segundos.

— ¿Enserio se siente igual? —pregunta acariciando el antebrazo de Toshinori con la diestra.

—No me importa si no lo hace, podrías tener solo tu cabeza y aun así serias perfecto. —lo beso en la cabeza. Dio un bufido.

—Claro...

— ¿Pensando en Tomura? Asesino a muchos ese día, la pena de muerte le queda bien. Está demasiado trastornado.

—Es culpa de All for One.

—Si, pero igual debe pagar sus crímenes. —Dio un cabeceo.

—Toshinori... ¿Qué pasa si surge un villano más fuerte?

—Lo enfrentaremos y romperemos la cara. Si no nos pararon ahora no podrán hacerlo jamás. Somos el mejor equipo. —afirma con voz suave.

—No podremos ganar siempre, que pasa si-

—Izuku. Pase lo que pase vamos a estar los dos juntos ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Lo hago, solo no confió en que yo podre cubrirte la espalda... —musita viendo a otro lado.

— Entonces nos morimos juntos, pero felices. A mí no me molestaría para nada... uno para el otro ¿No? Nada pasara estando juntos, esta vez estuvimos separados y por eso salió tan "mal"

—Te tomo la palabra solo porque esos ojos de perro me pueden. —rió.

—Se me había olvidado preguntarte, pero... Los vectores... ¿tu?

—Más que un Quirk es como una "enfermedad" ¿recuerdas a la niña en el hospital el año pasado? Cuando le toque un sitio especifico en la cabeza su organismo entero se hizo más fuerte. No desarrollo vectores, pero pensé que quizá a ti si te pasaría estando en un situación tan estresante… perdón por hacerlo sin decirte. Era precaución. —explica un tanto avergonzado.

—No hay problema en lo absoluto. —Alzó las comisuras de los labios de Deku y este acabó sonriendo.

—Pensaba en salir a caminar un rato ¿me acompañas?

—Pensaba en que es mejor quedarnos aquí... disfrutando del día y celebrándolo.

— ¿Celebrar?

— ¡AHORA!

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. A la habitación entraron todos sus alumnos, Aizawa, Hizashi, Shouto -con un parche de tamaño considerable-, Kacchan, Kirishima y básicamente todos sus amigos cercanos. Los más jóvenes llegaban con un pastel de dos pisos con decoraciones de conejo, All Might, crema, fresas, cubierta de chocolate. En la punta hay una figura suya un gorro de cumpleaños.

—E-eh...

—Se te olvido tu cumpleaños. Lo sabía y por eso fue fácil que organizaran esto. —acabó colorado unos cuatro tonos.

—Es-esto es mucho...

—Y eso que no has visto lo que hay fuera. —murmuró Aizawa.

—¡Suficiente de penuria! ¡A festejarrrrrrrrr!

— ¡PLUS...! —Empezó Kirishima alzando el puño.

— ¡... ULTRA!

El salón del edificio estaba decorado con verde, rojo, blanco y negro. Un montón de regalos, un cartel que ponía "El mejor héroe", equipo de sonido y demás elementos que acabaron por ablandarle la poca dureza que pudiera tener en el corazón hasta romper a llorar. Toshinori lo abrazó por la espalda, colocando su barbilla entre los cuernos del más bajo.

—Vamos a celebrar que vives ¿Sí? Hoy con todos... ya lo hare yo todos los días.

—Te amo... de verdad. —gimoteó Izuku girarse a abrazarlo.

—Y uno que organiza la fiesta sin un poco de gloria. —bufa Kouta, unos minutos después recibió un abrazo de Deku, quedando Colorado hasta las orejas.

La celebración fue larga y muy ajetreada. Sin mencionar que algunas cosas acabaron explotando por tentar la suerte bromeando fon Bakugou. Izuku lo disfruto con tantas ganas que lo hacía recordarse a sí mismo que ya de nada valía llorar sobre los restos de aquella torre destruida que significaba su triunfo constante... La volvería a reconstruir junto a Toshinori: más alta, más fuerte y que nadie podría derribar jamás... Que Babel caiga no significa que no pueda volver a ser la apoteósica obra que fue y su vida con Toshinori es eso...

Una torre de Babel.

Estaría verdaderamente derrumbada solo el día de su muerte por la vejez, tras haber vivido tantas aventuras que no tenga tiempo de recordarlas; retaba a cualquiera a intentar destruirla antes. El héroe número uno haría llorar al pobre diablo que se atreva a intentarlo.


End file.
